Silêncio na Primavera
by Chinmoku
Summary: Completo Dez anos se passaram desde a morte de Tomoe. Battousai acaba conhecendo Kaoru e passa a ter que cuidar dela. A garota que sofre de amnésia tem um mistério muito estranho ao seu redor.
1. Encontros

Silêncio na Primavera.

Primeira coisa a se dizer: Eu não criei Rurouni Kenshin e blá blá blá. Sou apenas uma humilde amadora que está tentando escrever um ffic. Por favor, sejam minhas cobaias! Sessha fica muito feliz de saber que alguém leu esse ffic. Espere! Não desligue o computador, prometo me esforçar bastante!

Bom, nesse fanfic eu usei as expressões "Shigata ga nai, né?" que pode ser traduzida como "O que se pode fazer, né?" Ah, sim! Sobre a estória é o seguinte: O Kenshin não virou andarilho e continuou como Battousai realizando trabalhos para Katsura-san, e mais ou menos dez anos se passaram desde a morte de Tomoe. 

Ah, para os que não sabem:

Hai = Sim

Iyé = Não

Nani ka? = O que foi?  Ou o que?

Já matta ou Matta ne = Até mais.

Arigatou ou Arigatô = obrigado (a).

Acredito que já estejam acostumados com o "san", "kun", "chan" e "sama" que seguem os nomes polidamente.

Capítulo 1 – Encontros.

Era pleno dia e a ventania atacava friamente a região de Kyoto. Embora isso acontecesse, o ar parecia pesado. Nuvens corriam apressadas pelo céu dizendo que em breve o clima mudaria, para mais frio. Era época de tempestades... não só para a natureza.

- Não! Por favor, não me mate! Peça o que quiser e será seu!

            O assassino que o encarava friamente começou a desembainhar a longa espada, lentamente. Conforme o fazia sentia o pânico de sua vítima aumentar.

- Depois que se encontra a morte, a vida não pode continuar fluindo em suas veias. Ela precisa se extinguir.

            Trovões ecoavam enquanto o sangue da espada era limpo com um pano. "Perdedor", essa palavra veio em sua mente ao olhar o corpo que jazia aos seus pés. Uma sombra se apossou da cidade e com um raio seguido por um trovão, gotas de água começaram a cair do céu. Himura se apressou, deixando o lugar como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido ali, matar pessoas era mais que normal. Tinha voltado para a hospedaria em que sempre dormia.

- Oh, Himura-san! Vejo que foi pego pela chuva de novo.

            Ukyo, uma das atendentes da casa, se curvara; suas mãos estendiam uma toalha.

- Arigatou. – foi a resposta. 

            Após pegar a toalha, Himura se dirigia para seu quarto calmamente.

- Himura-san, ... ahm, um homem o aguarda na sala formal.

            A sala formal era para o caso de amigos ou pessoas estranhas aparecerem por ali. A hospedaria era conhecida pelo seu sigilo para com seus hóspedes. Ou seja, ninguém (estranho ou não) era permitido esperar no quarto do "suposto amigo", sem antes a permissão deste. Logo, teria que esperar na sala formal, se assim o quisesse.

            Ao entrar na sala, Himura viu um homem alto com um rosto delicado e de traços finos. Sua serena expressão escondia o ser que era verdadeiramente por dentro.

- Já fiz o que foi pedido. – Himura se apressou em dizer sem ao menos cumprimentar o sujeito.

- Sei disso, - ele fez uma pausa e fitou os olhos do ser frio que estava em pé ao seu lado, e então continuou, - e também os inimigos.

Himura ficou em silêncio por um breve momento absorvendo o que lhe foi dito.

- Há um... traidor entre nós?

- Temo dizer que sim.

            Uma atendente se aproximou.

- Gostariam de algo para beber? Sakê, talvez?

- Iyé. – disse Himura.

- Maa... Fale por si mesmo. – O homem se virou para a jovem e sorriu simpaticamente. – Eu gostaria de sakê. Sim, sim. Por favor.

            A jovem se curvou e saiu. Kinou estendeu uma carta a Himura.

- Katsura-san quer sigilo absoluto neste trabalho. Ele disse que em breve solicitaria sua presença em Edo. Aposto que a carta deve falar sobre isso.

Eles se fitaram e esperaram a jovem terminar de servir a bebida a Kinou. Depois que ela se retirou voltaram a falar.

- Está molhado. Pegou chuva, né? Sim, com certeza é isso mesmo. – Disse ele conversando consigo mesmo, - O tempo anda muito estranho. Descontente, talvez.

- É só o que tem para mim?

            Kinou sorveu o sakê e se levantou.

- Sim, é só. – Arrumou seu Gi e foi andando em direção à porta. – Você deveria relaxar de vez em quando, Himura-san.

Pela noite a chuva deu uma parada e logo os seres da noite começaram sua melancólica música noturna. Himura estava observando o céu e pode escutar as empregadas murmurando ao passar pelo corredor.

- Sim, mais um grupo virá depois de amanhã.

- É uma boa época. Amanhã a gente arruma os quartos, né?

- Hai, Hai.

            Himura voltou sua atenção para o céu. Estava planejando como seu trabalho seria feito na noite seguinte. Também se perguntava quem seria o traidor. O dia seguinte passou calmamente e logo a hora da ação chegou. O assassino saiu finalmente para cuidar de seus "assuntos". Escondeu-se nas sombras das árvores e ficou a observar em silêncio.  Seus olhos faiscavam um dourado intenso; finalmente sua vítima apareceu, e infelizmente, a chuva também. Himura estava odiando ser pego de surpresa quase todo santo dia (ou noite). Mas desta vez estava tão entretido com seu trabalho que não reparou na tempestade que passava por ali.

- Fácil.

            Fitou o céu negro e escutou um ruído que vinha das sombras.

- Eu presumo que você seja o famoso Battousai.

            Himura fitou o outro ser da noite calmamente. Este tinha uma foice nas mãos e um sorriso maligno no rosto. Armou posição de luta e fitou Battousai. Este embainhou sua espada e recuou um passo.

- O grande Battousai, com medo?

E caiu numa gargalhada e logo voltou para sua posição de luta. Correu para atacar seu adversário. Himura colocou sua perna direita em 90 graus e recuou a esquerda até a parte superior do corpo ficar paralela ao chão, e então sacou a espada numa grande velocidade. O outro ser por pouco não morre, se esquivou do golpe, mas não o suficiente.

- Você é bom. – ele disse procurando seu adversário e logo notou que este estava atrás dele. Sentiu algo em seu peito e ao olhar para si viu a lamina que atravessou seu corpo. Battousai tinha vencido.

            Mais um corpo Jazia no chão agora. Himura voltou para seu quarto na hospedaria. "Um traidor... está entre nós.". Estava se preparando para trocar de roupa. Seu Gi, que estava aberto e escorregava por um dos ombros querendo cair no chão, estava sujo de sangue. Seus longos cabelos da cor do fogo estavam soltos e... Olhos o observavam. Alguém tinha entrado em seu quarto e o observava. Himura se virou já com sua espada pedindo por mais sangue, o olhar inflexível. Viu uma jovem fitando-o. Seus olhos azuis estavam tristes e ao sentir o frio olhar de Himura ficaram assustados. Olhou a espada e logo depois os olhos que a fitavam. Sentiu um temor e deu um passo para trás.

- Desculpe-me. Eu... devo ter entrado no quarto errado.

            Himura deu um passo em direção a jovem, que recuou e caiu no chão assustada.

- Levante-se e saia. Não farei mal a você. – ele disse guardando a espada e arrumando seu Gi em seu corpo, escondendo-o.

            A jovem tentou se levantar e suspirou um sofrimento.

- Nani ka? – ele se voltou para ela.

- T... torci meu pé.

            Eles se fitaram. O olhar do assassino era frio, sem expressão alguma. Ele continuou fitando-a como se estivesse pensando em uma saída para um grande problema, causando um desconforto na moça que resolveu perguntar:

- Poderia me ajudar a sair do quarto?

            Ele a carregou com facilidade. Ela era pequena e leve, devia ter no máximo 20 anos. Himura abriu a shoji do quarto e caminhou para o corredor com a jovem. E meio que a largou no chão.

- Pronto. – Disse voltando para seu quarto.

A jovem fitou atônita a shoji que tinha sido fechada a sua frente.

- Que delicado. – ironicamente disse para si mesma ali no chão olhando estaticamente a shoji. No entanto, estava aliviada de não estar no mesmo quarto que aquele homem de olhos estranhos.

            Himura voltava sua atenção para o que estava fazendo antes: trocar suas roupas molhadas, desta vez sem interrupção. Enquanto o fazia escutou uma conversa que se passou no corredor.

- Oh, você caiu. – A voz era de Ukyo.

- Sim, torci o pé, acho. Shigata ga nai, né?

- Hai, hai. Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la. Qual é o seu quarto?

- Não me lembro.

Elas foram conversando e suas vozes foram ficando distantes até que nada mais pôde ser ouvido.

A pensão ficou deserta em poucos dias, chegou a hora de Himura partir para Edo, partiria em dois dias. Katsura-san o aguardava.  A viagem seguia tranqüila até que escutou um grito de uma jovem e ruídos mais adiante. Florestas densas delimitavam a estrada e seus olhos ocultos estavam sempre espiando. Himura continuou seu caminho e logo viu seu eterno inimigo Saitoh. A presença de Battousai fez com que Saitoh deixasse sua presa escapar por dentro da mata, e logo seus capangas foram atrás dela. 

- Battousai... – Suspirou umedecendo seus lábios com satisfação.

            Himura continuaria sua viagem se não fosse "ele" quem tivesse encontrado. Saitoh desembainhava sua espada.

- Pare, não estou com vontade de matar ninguém hoje. – Kenshin disse, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras seriam ditas em vão.

            Saitoh avançou atacando e seu oponente defendeu o golpe. Pararam e se olharam, ruídos vinham de longe. Era uma cavalaria, com certeza. A luta tão esperada teria que ser deixada para depois.

- Em breve, Battousai. Em breve. – Disse sumindo na escuridão.

            Himura olhou ao redor, nenhum sinal dos capangas de Saitoh ou da garota.A mesma garota que entrara por engano em seu quarto dias antes. Continuou sua viagem. A cavalaria passou despercebida por ele.

Edo estava alegre e festiva. As pessoas preenchiam as ruas, apressadas em realizar suas tarefas do dia. Estava quente e não havia uma nuvem no céu. O vento fresco soprava e aliviava o peso dos corações, talvez fosse isso que deu esse ar alegre ao lugar. Himura dirigiu-se para o lugar de encontro, Katsura-san não estava lá. Fora deixado para Kenshin uma carta, que determinava um novo local e dia para o encontro e o lugar onde deveria se hospedar. Foi para seu quarto depois de se lavar e de comer. 

Na noite seguinte, foi ao encontro numa casa grande distante do centro.

- Olá, Himura. Vejo que conseguiu chegar sem problemas.

            Este se lembrou do acontecimento na estrada. Fez-se silêncio enquanto uma servente serviu chá para ambos. Após sua saída o silêncio foi rompido.

- A traição entre nós é evidente agora.

- Sei disso. Um assassino das sombras como eu me atacou logo após o último trabalho.

- E...- Katsura sorveu um pouco de chá.

- Está morto. – Himura continuou com os olhos fixos no fundo de seu chá, em transe.

- Compreendo. Himura-san, você é importante para o sucesso de meus planos. Portanto, o quero em 

Edo e não realizará nenhum trabalho. Pelo menos por enquanto.

            Himura em silêncio bebia um pouco de seu chá.

- Estamos atrás do traidor, – Katsura continuou - e quero que os inimigos percam a trilha que segue você. Compreende?

- Hai.

- Pense nisso como um breve recesso. Não demorará muito até que eu solicite seus trabalhos. 

Aproveite para relaxar um pouco.

            Katsura-san reparou que uma ponta de tecido azul turquesa escapou despercebida pelo Gi de Himura. "Isso pertencia a ... Tomoe. Então... Que curioso.". E se apressou em dizer.

- Preciso resolver uns problemas, logo nos falaremos de novo. E se precisar falar comigo estarei neste endereço, é um pouco mais longe. – estendeu um papel para Kenshin. – Ja Matta, Himura-san.

- Ja matta.

            E para a não alegria do assassino, um trovão correu pelo céu que estava coberto por densas nuvens. "O tempo anda muito estranho. Descontente, talvez". As palavras de Kinou correram por sua mente como um flash. Caminhava lentamente para voltar para a pensão quando um vulto passou correndo por ele, era uma garota. Aquela garota... de novo! Ela tentava se defender de um modo nada habilidoso com um pedaço de bambu. Mais um vulto passou, e outro e mais outro. Os três homens que a seguiam cercaram-na. Himura suspendeu uma sobrancelha deixando um olhar confuso correr por seu rosto, "de novo... perseguida?". A garota só aparecia com problemas.

- Deixem me em paz! Já disse que não sei de nada! – Disse a garota.

            Foi fácil para os inimigos golpearem-na. Himura ficou ali olhando a cena, pensou em ignorar e seguir seu caminho. Mas apenas pensou... Agora olhava para os três homens que covardemente atacavam uma garota. Os homens correram para atacar o "espião", Battousai se desviou e contra-atacou. Então olhou para a jovem no chão sem se importar com os corpos que jaziam no chão.

- Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Não fiz isso por você. – veio uma gélida resposta. – Odeio cachorros de rua.

"Eles não são cachorros de rua.", ela pensou em resposta. 

            A chuva começou e imediatamente Battousai a amaldiçoou. Já ia tomando seu caminho de volta quando sentiu o silêncio, a garota tinha caído. Himura olhou para ela se odiando pela curiosidade que sentia, e carregou-a. "Por que vive sendo perseguida?".

            Largou-a na porta de uma clínica e seguiu caminho para a pousada. Não dormiu bem, sonhos dos quais não lembrava faziam-no acordar a todo o momento. Três dias se passaram, a garota estava hospedada na mesma casa. E quando Himura e ela se encontraram no corredor o silêncio foi quase desconfortável. A jovem ficou desconcertada enquanto ele a fitava de modo inexpressível.

- O que faz aqui? – Ele, por fim perguntou.

Ela teve a impressão de sentir raiva em sua voz, mas seu rosto e olhar nada diziam.

- O que acha? Estou hospedada aqui. – Ela baixou a cabeça e depois voltou a fitá-lo. – Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Já disse que não foi por você.

- Mas agradeço mesmo assim. Afinal de contas,  não de deixou na rua quando apaguei, né?

            E mais uma vez ele se odiou por tê-la ajudado. Reparou que o kimono da jovem escondia ataduras em seus braços.

            A noite caiu doce e friamente. Himura estava de olhos fechados embora não dormisse. Estava encostado numa pilastra de madeira e sua longa espada pendia encostada em seu ombro. Escutou passos silenciosos pelo corredor e logo ouviu sua shoji abrir quase inaudívelmente. Suas mãos já preparadas em sua espada, frearam o ataque quando uma  voz feminina soou.

- Senhor?

            Era a garota... de novo. Por que ela tinha que aparecer sempre em sua vida? Katsura-san deveria saber disso pois da outra vez a espiã era... Tomoe. Himura não cairia de novo no mesmo "truque". Ele fitou-a.

- Por favor, - ela disse, sua voz tremeu um pouco – Não conte a ninguém que estou aqui.

            Mais uma vez, problemas trazidos por ela. Os olhos dourados e inexpressíveis do assassino a fitavam, e logo se ouviu uma explosão que veio dos fundos, provavelmente do quarto dela. Os hóspedes começaram a se agitar e a fugir, a casa estava em chamas. Kenshin agarrou o pulso da garota.

- Fique perto de mim. Quero respostas.

            Saíram pelo corredor. Após reconhecer a jovem, um homem correu já com sua espada desembainhada para atacá-la. 

- Não. – Himura disse à garota, se não tivesse segurado com mais força seu delicado pulso, ela teria fugido correndo.

            Sem nenhum trabalho o homem foi morto. Continuou arrastando a jovem e fugiram do caos para a noite escura. Himura não percebeu que tinha deixado algo precioso... para trás.

Continua...

E aí? O que acharam? Ah, eu sei que esse negócio de não colocar o nome da garota e ficar fazendo mistério é irritante. Sei disso porque eu mesma odeio esse tipo de mistério. Mas é que estou esperando o momento certo para ela se apresentar. A verdade é que eu estou tentando fazer um ffic com mais calma dessa vez. É que normalmente eu fico tão ansiosa com a minha própria estória que acabo fazendo-a pequena, e quero que esse ffic seja melhor do que todos os que já fiz. Então, se alguém quiser dizer qualquer coisa, sugestões, pedidos e etc, mandem um e-mail para mim.

Até a próxima.                                                                       

Chinmoku


	2. A História se revela

Silêncio na Primavera.

Bom, aqui está o capítulo 2 e espero que gostem. Ainda não sei bem que rumo a estória vai tomar, mas acredito que vai ficar bem interessante.  Com relação ao passado de Himura, eu considerei tudo, ou quase tudo sobre a Tomoe. Mas já a parte dos inimigos eu não peguei quase nada, ou nada mesmo. Mas isso não faz diferença...

Ima = Agora.

Sumimasen = Sinto Muito.

Maa... = pode ser traduzido como "Calma aí" ou "espere um pouco"... coisas do tipo.

Futón = tipo de cama japonesa.

Ohayô gozaimasu. = Bom dia. 

Mou... = pode ser traduzido como um "meu Deus" ou um suspiro, há vários tipos de tradução para essa expressão.

Wa = harmonia. 

Arigatou gozaimashita = obrigado (a) por tudo.

Seppuku = É um ritual que as pessoas realizavam antes de se matar. Primeiro elas entram em transe como se olhassem para o vazio interior e depois rasgavam o ventre (quando não tinham ajudantes) ou faziam cortes em lugares específicos e depois o ajudante cortaria sua cabeça. Antigamente, para os samurais, era uma honra morrer assim. Se uma pessoa estiver iniciando esse ritual e conseguirem tirar a pessoa deste, sua alma muda um pouco, é como se ela tivesse ganhado uma vida nova. Então ela passa a perceber as coisas a sua volta de uma outra maneira... Tudo bem que isso era mais comum entre os Samurais (que nessa época perdiam  importâncias, créditos, digamos assim), isso não quer dizer que pessoas comuns não cometessem seppuku...  mas acho que não há necessidade de falar tanto sobre seppuku, então vou parando por aqui, se não vou acabar escrevendo demais... :op

Bom divertimento.

Capítulo 2 – A História se revela.

         Himura arrastava a garota já fazia um tempo.

- Poderia me largar? Já estamos longe o bastante.

- Você vem comigo. – Continuou segurando o pulso da jovem. – Não quero que fuja.

- Aonde vamos?

Silêncio foi a resposta. Ela se encolheu e parou de andar. Himura fitou a jovem.

- Meu pé dói um pouco.

Ela observou a profunda respiração que o ser ao seu lado deu e se encolheu mais um pouco, querendo se afastar. A lua cheia iluminava o local. Himura pensou em levá-la para Katsura-san e iria fazê-lo, sentia que de certa forma ela sabia demais.

- Não vou fugir.

Ele fitou-a friamente e após um olhar severo largou-a.

- Vamos, falta um pouco. – ele disse recomeçando o caminho.

- Hai. – ela o seguia a um passo de distância, vacilando de vez em quando.

Finalmente chegaram ao local. Katsura-san estava acordado numa reunião com Kinou. 

- Tenho certeza do que digo. – Kinou afirmava.

- Eu já tinha reparado nisso. Himura está...

- Sinto muito interromper, Katsura-san. – uma jovem o interrompeu entrando na sala. – Himura-san está aqui, com uma garota. Deseja vê-lo imediatamente.

            Katsura-san suspendeu uma sobrancelha curioso.

- Talvez... – e parou de falar pensativo, estão olhou a garota. – O que está esperando? Mande-os entrar!

- Sim, sinto muito. – Ela se curvou e saiu do quarto.

Himura e a garota entraram na sala, Katsura-san fitou o casal de modo surpreso.

- Uma garota, Himura-san?

- Vejo que finalmente aceitou meus conselhos para que relaxasse! – Kinou disse rindo se servindo de sakê.

- Sente-se.- Himura fitou a Jovem enquanto ela obedecia.

            Após sentar, ela massageou seu tornozelo dolorido.

- Então, o que está acontecendo? – Katsura-san fez um sinal para que Himura se sentasse.

            Todos os encontros e acontecimentos foram contados por ele.

- Bom... isso é interessante. E você, pequena?

            Ela fitou Katsura-san sem saber como agir.

- Conte a sua versão. – ele incentivou.

- Bom... o que Himura... O que Himura-san disse está correto. – ela dizia calmamente. - Venho sido perseguida há um tempo, desde... desde... – ela parou de falar com os olhos cheios de água. Respirou fundo e continuou. – desde a morte de meu pai, acho.

- Acha? – Kinou disse zombateiramente e riu.

            Katsura-san fez-lhe um sinal para que se calasse.

- Qual é o seu nome, jovem?

- K... Kaoru.

- Muito bem, Kaoru. – Katsura-san se espreguiçou. – Conte-nos o motivo de suas inúmeras fugas.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe? Como pode estar sendo ameaçada e tudo mais sem saber o por quê?

            Ela se encolheu timidamente.

- Eu não sei.

            Então escutaram um ruído que foi provocado por Himura. Este tinha, com seu polegar, desencaixado a lamina da bainha. Kaoru estremeceu ao perceber o olhar sombrio do assassino.

- Conte o que sabe. – ele disse, os olhos faiscando.

O Silêncio correu pela sala. Kinou mirou um olhar para Katsura-san que compreendeu a mensagem. Kaoru tinha as duas mãos no chão e seu olhar mostrava uma súplica, um pedido de perdão.

- Juro... que não sei.

            Num movimento rápido Kenshin estava de pé os olhos mais cruéis que nunca. Seu corpo estava tenso, queria sacar a espada e acabar com a garota. Andou de um lado para o outro, a respiração pesada. Sentia um calor, um ódio que corria por seu corpo e então parou. 

- Fale o que sabe. – Ordenou.

            A garota ficou em silêncio. Katsura-san fez um sinal a Kinou com as mãos para que não interrompesse, queria ver o que aconteceria. E calmamente observaram.

- Fale o que sabe! – ele gritou. – Você não está sendo perseguida pelos dois grupos mais perigosos do Japão por nada!

            Ela o fitou atônita. Himura queria dar-lhe um tapa pelo seu silêncio.

- Eu... – baixou o rosto para o chão e disse num suspiro – não sei.

            Himura sacou a espada, um movimento apenas e ela estaria morta. Kaoru fechou os olhos com força chorando.

- Não lembro de nada, juro! Se lembrasse talvez não estivesse fugindo... só sei que é um inferno viver fugindo de pessoas que nem sei quem são e fazendo perguntas sobre assuntos que não conheço. Não sei quem são meus amigos então não tenho para onde ir. Talvez... – ela disse se controlando um pouco. – Talvez morrer não seja tão ruim assim.

            Kinou estava impressionado.

- Maa, Himura-san. Não vá machucar a garota.

Com os olhos ainda na garota guardou sua espada. Outra vez o silêncio correu pela sala. Uma brisa fresca acalmou o ambiente.

- Você quer dizer que tem amnésia? – Katsura-san finalmente disse.

            Kaoru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Isso é o suficiente por hoje. Kasumi-san!

Uma mulher entrou na sala e curvou-se.

- Leve Kaoru para um dos quartos de hóspedes, sim?

- Hai, Katsura-san.

- Amanhã conversaremos.– Katsura fez um sinal para que Kaoru seguisse Kasumi.

            Kinou sorriu após as duas terem se retirado.

- Foi uma cena interessante.

- Mande espiões imediatamente para descobrir tudo que possível sobre a garota. 

Kinou saiu da sala apressado. Himura sabia que Katsura-san iria querer sua presença por enquanto, então esperou enquanto Katsura estava enterrado em seus pensamentos. "É um fato. Seu conflito está cada vez mais difícil de suportar. Nem mesmo as lembranças de sua amada Tomoe o acalmam. É... – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para si mesmo – Himura precisa de paz interior. Uma nova bainha, talvez? Não... não daria certo. Não de novo. Talvez deva dar-lhe menos trabalhos... é isso! Ótima idéia.", Katsura se animou e então percebeu que demorou muito tempo com seus pensamentos. Kenshin Himura fitava-o sem expressão, mas era provável que pudesse estar entediado.

- Sumimasen. Não sei por que salvei a garota. Talvez...

- Iyé, Himura. – Katsura-san disse fazendo um sinal para que se acalmasse. – Kaoru, como você disse, sabe demais, mesmo que não lembre. Acho, talvez, que sei do que se trata. Mas não falarei sobre isso agora. Kaoru ficará conosco e não tem permissão para partir. Com relação a isso, você é o encarregado de zelar por sua segurança e cuide para que não fuja.

- Hai. 

            Apesar de Kenshin ter aceitado o trabalho (ele não poderia negar mesmo, né?), Katsura-san sabia que ele definitivamente não o queria.

- Amanhã eu partirei. Em três semanas, os quero aqui. – e calmamente escreveu num papel um endereço. – Mas se algo acontecer, podem ir quando quiserem. Compreende?

- Hai.

            Katsura pensou por um momento.

- É só isso, por agora. Procure descansar um pouco.

Kaoru estava olhando para o céu escuro, se perguntando que rumo sua vida tomaria. Deu um longo suspiro.

- Kaoru-san... Procure descansar, sim? Você parece um pouco doente. – Kasumi disse com um sorriso.

- Sim. Estou bem, arigatou gozaimashita.

            Kasumi já tinha se retirado fazia um tempo. Kaoru finalmente tirou os olhos da noite e notou que alguém tinha entrado no quarto. Alguém que não estava nada feliz.

- Meu lenço. Onde está? Você o pegou? – Himura estava transtornado.

            Kaoru o fitou assustada.

- N...não. Não sei que lenço é esse.

- Não minta para mim! 

             Ele se aproximou empurrando-a na parede.

- Juro que não peguei. – ela disse num apelo.

            Ele fitou-a se lembrando de todos os lugares pelos quais passaram. E saiu sem dizer nada. Kaoru trêmula tentou se acalmar e caminhou para seu futón. Demorou muito, mas finalmente foi vencida pelo cansaço e apagou.

- Ohayô gozaimasu, Kaoru-san. – Kasumi disse jovialmente se curvando.

- Ohayô, Kasumi-san. – Kaoru fez uma reverência.

- Acho que você dormiu bem, né? Já passa das nove.

- Mou... – Se espreguiçou. – Melhor levantar, né?

            Passavam silenciosamente pelo corredor quando Kaoru resolveu perguntar qual era o quarto de Himura. Kasumi apontou para uma shoji.

- Mesmo com seu jeito de ser, você simpatiza com ele, né? 

- Eu? Não... não.

            Kasumi riu ao ver o rosto de Kaoru corar um pouco.

- Sabe, Himura-san saiu transtornado ontem, foi até a cidade e voltou muito depois. Chegou muito tarde, foi descansar agora pouco. Estranho, né?

"Ele foi procurar o lenço que perdeu na fuga... foi culpa minha.", Kaoru se desligou de seu pensamento e sorriu para Kasumi.

- Hai.

Para se ocupar, Kaoru se oferecia para ajudar de vez em quando em tarefas simples como ajeitar as flores, ajudar a preparar as refeições (o que não deu muito certo...) e etc. Seu instinto dizia para ficar longe de Himura por enquanto, para sua própria segurança e Wa. Poucos dias tinham se passado, Kasumi tinha partido também por ordens de Katsura e Kaoru se sentia sozinha, não tinha com quem conversar. 

- Como assim a garota sumiu? – Hiru-matsu explodia de ódio. – Era uma tarefa simples! A garota nem sabe quem ela é! Seu incompetente!!!

- Senhor, peço permissão para cometer seppuku imediatamente. – o vassalo se curvava.

- Permissão negada. Você não merece essa honra. – ele pensou um pouco. – Ache-a! E depois mande os ninjas atrás dela. Entendido?

            Mais alguns dias se passaram. Himura estava observando Kaoru no Jardim. Ela estava quieta observando de perto uma flor laranja. O vento soprava fresco e o sol brilhava forte. Himura e Kaoru não trocaram uma palavra sequer desde a outra noite. Então ele se descobriu caminhando até a jovem. Ela se levantou em alerta ao perceber que ele estava bem próximo. Fitou-o com curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo receio. 

Himura desembainhou a espada e avançou, cortando a garota com uma facilidade estrema. Kaoru jazia ali no chão, pequena e fria.

- Himura-san... - uma voz o despertou de seu sonho, era o jardineiro. – Onde está Kaoru? Gostaria de lhe dar essas sementes.

            Kenshin olhou ao redor e não a encontrou. Correu até o quarto da jovem e nada. Com sua mão na espada correu para fora da casa indo a direção as árvores que estavam um pouco distantes logo após a longa relva verde. Não acreditava que a garota tivesse coragem de fugir, pois em todos os lugares havia assassinos esperando por ela. Esperava encontrá-la caminhando calmamente como da outra vez em que ela sumiu, mas algo dizia que desta vez era diferente. Teria a garota fugido? "Ela não ousaria...". Enquanto corria pôde ver ao longe Kaoru correndo em sua direção, pensou em parar de correr e esperar, mas ao prestar um pouco mais de atenção viu que teria que alcançá-la o mais rápido possível. A garota veio mais uma vez trazendo problemas. O que ela era? Um imã para inimigos?

Havia mais ou menos uns 40 ninjas correndo atrás delas, abertamente, escondidos nas matas laterais ou nas árvores. E mais uns 30 estavam ainda atrás das matas. Um dardo vermelho acertou-a nas costas. Kaoru viu Himura se aproximando com rapidez, mas sua esperança se esvaia conforme sua visão ia ficando turva. Não acreditava que Himura fosse capaz de lutar com 70 ninjas, tudo o que via agora era o brilho vermelho de seus cabelos. Kaoru estendeu os braços na direção de Himura enquanto corria, e quando finalmente o alcançou já quase não tinha sentidos. 

- Sumimasen, Himura-san.

            Himura deixou-a se apoiar nele, já que em breve cairia.Tirou o dardo de suas costas e sacou sua espada, 5 ninjas estavam ao redor. Dois morreram facilmente pelas mãos de Himura. A grama começava a beber o sangue que se esvaia dos corpos. Kaoru se deixou cair. Com liberdade agora, Himura se empenhou em acabar com os outros três que o atacavam, tendo o cuidado para que não machucassem Kaoru. Com um golpe determinado cortou duas cabeças e o terceiro veio atacando cegamente. A espada perfurou sua garganta descendo para o tórax. 

            Agora os outros ninjas estavam mais próximos, não poderia lutar sozinho com aquele batalhão todo, ainda mais sem árvores no meio com as quais pudesse usar como escudo. Kenshin olhou friamente para o grupo e fitou Kaoru inconsciente no chão. Uma brisa correu suave, só que nela havia uma sombra... que ansiava por mais mortes. 

Continua...

Bom, espero que estejam gostando da história. E me perdoem por este capítulo, sei que está muito pequeno. Estou cheia de idéias para os próximos capítulos, muita coisa ainda está por vir. Idéias, sugestões, críticas... são bem vindas, ok? Estou falando sério, podem mandar para mim! Bom... até a próxima! Matta ne!! 

Chinmoku 


	3. Cuidados

Silêncio na Primavera.

Bom, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, espero que gostem. Ah, eu provavelmente usarei expressões japonesas de capítulos anteriores. Só que não vou copiá-las a cada capítulo novo, porque isso faria com que logo mais eu tivesse que escrever uma página inteira só com as explicações para as expressões...  

Matte = espere.

Doomo = obrigado (a), só que mais simples... Ele vem de Doomo arigatô (Ou Arigatou) que significa muito obrigado (a). Há um outro sentido para "doomo" muito parecido, mas não vem ao caso.

Capítulos 3 – Cuidados.

         Kaoru acordou de um pesadelo. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía loucamente e então ela soube que o pesadelo não fora um sonho. Ainda de olhos fechados tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Lembrava dos ninjas, do brilhante cabelo de Himura, de sangue... Apertou os olhos com um pouco mais de força como se isso recuperasse as imagens. E então mais algumas imagens vieram em sua mente. Lembrou do vento que soprava contra seu rosto, do mal estar causado pelos dardos que foram atirados pelos ninjas e uma outra imagem que não fazia muito sentido, parecia estar em cima de um grande animal dourado e alguém...a abraçava? "Isso não faz sentido algum" pensou Kaoru levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Sente-se melhor? – Uma voz gélida soprou não muito longe dela.

Kaoru se sentou, a cabeça doendo muito. Viu Himura sentado observando-a, ele estava na sua clássica posição de dormir: Encostado de costas para algo e com a espada descansando apoiada em seu ombro. Olhou ao redor, absorvendo cada centímetro do quarto.

- Acho que sim. O que aconteceu?

         _No meio daquela confusão com os ninjas, Kenshin tinha não só que atacar os ninjas e se defender, como tinha que cuidar de Kaoru que jazia inconsciente. Num momento ele a carregou nos ombros, e nesse momento mais dois dardos voaram na direção de Himura que defendeu com um golpe apenas. Correu um pouco para ganhar distância e viu o jardineiro se aproximando com um enorme cavalo marrom._

_- Himura-san, aqui! - Ele acenava para que Kenshin se aproximasse. E então desceu do cavalo em uma das mãos tinha um embrulho e na outra uma espada – Salve Kaoru, e entregue isso para ela. – disse se referindo ao embrulho. – Corra raio de luz! Corra! – disse dando uma palmada no cavalo que saiu veloz._

_            Battousai sabia que não poderia continuar com os ninjas se quisesse Kaoru viva, não que ele quisesse ou se importasse, mas Katsura-san disse para cuidar dela. Então montou no cavalo, com um dos braços ele segurava Kaoru para junto de si e com a outra guiava o animal. O Jardineiro certamente gostava muito da jovem, mesmo que não a conhecesse direito. Ele foi deixado para trás, segurava a espada com firmeza e respirou fundo ao ver a onda negra de inimigos estava ali se aproximando velozmente. Lutou bravamente até a sua morte. Os ninjas massacraram-no por ele ter permitido que a presa fosse levada embora. E como vingança, depois foram até a casa. Destruíram e mataram todos que estavam ali, sem piedade ou dó. _

_            Himura correu inicialmente pela estrada para ganhar tempo e distância. Depois de uma ou duas horas ele conduziu o veloz e disposto "Raio de Luz" para dentro da mata. Subiram uma montanha por mais uma hora, mais ou menos.  Kaoru encolhida delirava, ela se agarrava ao Gi de Himura como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo, algumas lágrimas correram por seu rosto. De tempo em tempo Himura olhava para a garota, preocupado em saber quanto tempo teria, podia sentir o calor do corpo que abraçava e sentiu uma estranha paz... tentou ignorá-la. Chegou ao topo de uma montanha e desceu mais um pouco, agora mais devagar. Observou tudo ao redor e parou o cavalo. Deitou Kaoru, acendeu uma fogueira e sumiu por um tempo. Ao voltar tinha um punhado de ervas em suas mãos, amassou-as e andou até o riacho que corria ali perto. As ervas trituradas estavam em sua mão esquerda, ele pingou um pouco de água em cima e voltou para Kaoru. Levantou-a com o braço direito e a fez beber as ervas de sua mão. Kenshin olhou admirado para ela e por um momento sentiu pena do sofrimento da jovem. Estava com febre, mas como a temperatura estava esfriando rapidamente com o cair da noite ele não fez compressas de água fria, não queria que a garota morresse de hipotermia. Esperou algumas horas e tornou a dar-lhe água com ervas. _

_Quando o dia estava nascendo, deu-lhe mais uma vez as ervas antes de voltarem a cavalgar. Cavalgou por umas cinco horas e parou num vilarejo. Pediu um quarto e duas refeições, sendo que uma teria que ser sopa e bem quente. Himura levou Kaoru para o quarto, precisava descansar já que não dormira na noite passada. As refeições chegaram._

_- Algum problema com ela? Quer que chame um médico? – A atendente disse simpaticamente._

_- Iyé. – veio a resposta._

_            Himura colocou as ervas que guardara na sopa e deu para Kaoru beber, a mão da Jovem pousou suavemente na de Himura nesse momento. E logo em seguida, a macia mão deslizou deixando claro que a garota tinha apagado novamente. Kenshin comeu sua refeição com calma e descansou um pouco. Estava revoltado com a idéia de estar preocupado com a jovem que só lhe trazia problemas. Himura já tinha deixado tudo pago antes de ir para o quarto e sem ninguém ver, saiu com Kaoru quando a noite caiu. Kaoru já apresentava uma melhora, mesmo que fraca. Raio de Luz cavalgou a noite toda, hora correndo hora andando com calma. Por volta de umas seis da tarde do outro dia chegaram no local que Katsura-san tinha anotado num papel. _

_- Olá, Himura-san. Em que posso ajudar? – Kiri era bonita e esbelta, fez uma leve reverência._

_            Himura pediu dois quartos que fossem vizinhos com uma shoji interna entre eles. A mulher sorriu e indicou o caminho._

_- Katsura-san já deu notícias?_

_- Não, sinto muito. Posso ajudar em algo mais?_

_            Himura disse que não e a mulher saiu polidamente. Não adiantava pedir por mais ervas, agora o trabalho seria todo de Kaoru. Deitou-a num futón e abriu a shoji interna, caminhou para seu quarto e depois fechou a shoji. Ficou atento a cada ruído no quarto ao lado, não houve nenhum. ___

Bom, isso foi o que aconteceu, mas é óbvio que a resposta de Himura à pergunta de Kaoru não seria tão detalhada.

- Você foi atacada por ninjas. – foi a resposta.

- Embora eu saiba que você vai dizer que não foi por mim... eu agradeço por me salvar.

Kaoru olhou para o seu lado e viu uma tigelinha de arroz e uma com legumes cozidos ao shóyo. E então percebeu que estava com fome.

- Isso é para mim?

- Sim.

            Himura, que até então estava olhando para o chão, levantou o rosto para ver a garota comer. Ela estava bem melhor. Kaoru começou a comer com calma, sentiu-se mais alegre.  Ele pôde até reparar num leve rubor que surgiu em seu rosto quando ela percebeu que estava sendo observada..

Mas parou de comer ao ver um embrulho de pano do outro lado.

- Isso é do... – ela pegou o embrulho e o abriu, havia umas poucas sementes. – Ele está bem?

            Não houve resposta. Sentiu-se triste, abraçou o embrulho e agradeceu. Kaoru sentiu que ele não estava mais vivo, mas nunca soube do jeito cruel que morreu.

- Vou plantar depois. – ela disse forçando um sorriso.

- Você falou muito enquanto dormia. – ele a observava friamente.

Por um breve momento o silêncio reinou no quarto.

- O que eu disse?

- Coisas que não disse antes. Disse que não se lembrava de nada, ou esqueceu isso também?

- Não. – ela disse. – Falei tudo que sabia, só não contei os detalhes que não importavam.

- O que ouvi não pareciam ser apenas detalhes. 

            Kaoru ficou em silêncio. Himura odiava quando ela ficava calada, omitindo assuntos importantes. 

- Por que você não coopera? – ele já estava de pé.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Mentiras? Isso pode ser feito, mas não ajudaria em nada! – ela gritou de volta.

            Uma voz chamou atrás da shoji interrompendo a briga.

-  Himura-san? Kinou deseja lhe falar...

            Himura abriu a shoji e viu Kiri-san. Saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Kiri-san olhou para 

Kaoru e seu kimono sujo que usava faz um tempo. 

- Venha comigo, sim?

- Ahm... – Kaoru timidamente perguntou. – Eu?

- Sim. Acredito que vai se sentir melhor com um banho.

            Kaoru acenou que sim e sorriu. Caminharam por um longo corredor e desceram uns lances de escada. A decoração era clara e serena. Kaoru caminhava com dificuldade.

- Algum problema com sua perna? – Kiri perguntou jovialmente.

- Meu tornozelo, vem me incomodando faz um tempo. Tinha melhorado mas... – ela se lembrou de quando caiu no chão no quarto de Himura e de quando fugira de assassinos no meio da noite. – mas voltou a doer...

- Compreendo. – Kiri sorriu. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Kinou observou curioso a aproximação de Himura. 

- Algo errado? Interrompi alguma coisa? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. 

- Iyé.

- Vejo que está agitado.

- O que você tem a dizer? – perguntou friamente ignorando os comentários de Kinou.

- Maa... Himura-san! Já entendi! – Disse levantando as mãos se rendendo. – Direto ao assunto, pois bem... – fez uma pausa. – Katsura-san vai se atrasar um pouco.

            Kinou observou Kiri e Kaoru ao longe. Himura sabia para quem ele estava olhando e observou Kinou sorrir maldosamente. Suspendeu uma sobrancelha se perguntando o motivo daquele sorriso, mas logo se arrependeu por ter se perguntado isso. 

- Vejo que vai ficar mais um tempo com a garota, já que as suspeitas de Katsura-san estavam corretas. – e riu para si mesmo.

- Se é só o que tinha para me dizer...

 Himura agora se levantava.

- Matte, Himura-san. – Kinou se levantou. – Em duas ou três semanas este lugar ficará vazio por algum tampo. Mushô e algumas poucas atendentes ficarão alguns dias mais, porém depois eles irão embora também.

            Mushô era um senhor, com mais ou menos 55 ou 60 anos. Trabalhava como massagista na casa de banho, era especialista em vários tipos de terapias alternativas. Tinha o rosto bondoso e olhos que transmitiam paz. Himura fitou Kinou como quem diz "Tá, e daí?".

- Não deixe a garota fugir. Não haverá guardas nem sentinelas, apenas você, será a oportunidade perfeita para ela. Katsura-san descobriu coisas interessantes a seu respeito, e espera que ela recupere a memória. – ele riu. – mas isso não é garantido, né?

            Kinou se esticou e caminhou para a entrada principal da casa.

- Vai ficar um bom tempo com a garota, por isso, tenha paciência. Bom, até mais Himura. 

            E saiu rindo pelos jardins, feliz com si mesmo por torturar Himura com pensamentos sobre a 

garota. 

Kiri-san indicava o caminho.

- É por aqui.

            Passaram por um jardim muito bem cuidado, o céu estava branco por causa das nuvens de algodão que passavam calmamente e um vento frio correu por ali. Kaoru tentou olhar para o céu, admirada com a brancura, mas a forte claridade fez com que seus olhos doessem.

- Mou... que luz forte! – Disse tampando os olhos.

            Passaram por um pequeno lago e logo chegaram a casa de banho cuja decoração lembrava muito a da casa principal.

- Yuri-chan! Hikari-chan! Kaoru-san é... hum... é hóspede de Himura-san. 

            Kiri viu o rosto de Kaoru começar a enrubescer e se apressou em dizer para evitar fofocas (entre as duas) e constrangimentos (para Kaoru).

- E de Katsura-san também. Então, vocês duas cuidem para que Kaoru seja atendida por Mushô depois do banho.

- Hai. – Yuri sorriu. Yuri-san era muito parecida com Hikari-san, só que o rosto de Yuri era mais fino e ela era um pouco mais miúda e magra que a amiga, muitos perguntavam se eram irmãs.

- Você parece bem melhor. – Hikari disse jovialmente. – Quando Himura-san a trouxe, estava pálida. Não deixou ninguém entrar em seu... – Uma forte cutucada de Yuri a fez parar de falar.

- Não é hora para fofocas, né? Não vê que Kaoru ainda não está completamente boa?! – Disse disfarçando. – Venha comigo, Kaoru.

            As duas alegres jovens levaram Kaoru para uma salinha e despiram-na. Depois encaminharam-na para uma outra parte da casa de banho, onde ela se lavaria. Yuri esfregava as costas de Kaoru com uma esponja ou uma toalha, que Kaoru não conseguiu identificar. Depois a enxaguaram. 

- Mou! Que gelado! 

            As duas sorriram, Kaoru se sentia mais leve. Hikari, agora, estava ocupada em outra sala, arrumando roupas e toalhas para a visitante.

- Yuri-san... você conhece Himura-san há muito tempo?

- Humm... sim... Mas não é sempre que ele vem aqui. Ele é muito reservado, né?

            Yuri tinha acabado de desembaraçar os cabelos, agora limpos, de Kaoru. Prendeu-o fracamente num coque e a encaminhou para o ofurô. A água estava bem quente. Kaoru se sentiu mais relaxada e até esqueceu de perguntar sobre Himura não deixar ninguém entrar em seu quarto, pois tinha certeza de essa era a continuação do que Hikari-san estava dizendo. Depois de uns dez minutos Kaoru se secou com a toalha se perguntando o que vestiria. Mas logo Hikari-san apareceu e encaminhou-a até Mushô que estava pronto para atendê-la. Fez uma leve massagem com óleos aromáticos e Kaoru já tinha se entregado ao relaxamento e não sentia mais seu corpo doer tanto. Chegou quase a pensar que dormiria ali. Depois de um tempo, Mushô pediu que se virasse de barriga para cima. Depois que a jovem o fez ele segurou seu pé pressionou uns pontos e puxou o pé com força e depois o girou.

- Aiiiêê!! – Kaoru levantou num pulo e ficou de pé. – Por que fez isso? Doeu muito!

            E ao andar percebeu que seu pé sarara. Hikari ria alto da outra sala já sabendo o que acontecera.

- Ahm? Não dói mais! – disse andando um pouco mais pelo local. Então abriu um sorriso. – Meu pé ficou bom! Como você soube que...?

            Mushô sorria.

- Kiri-san me contou de seu problema.

Kaoru ficou muito agradecida. Foi abraçá-lo num impulso de felicidade, mas ao se lembrar que só estava de toalha se afastou e se curvou mais que polidamente agradecendo.  Yuri apareceu e ficou feliz ao ver que Kaoru não mancava mais ao andar, o pé estava bom.  Entregou um Kimono verde-água a Kaoru e um outro que ela usaria para dormir. Kaoru ficou mais um tempo conversando com Mushô e as duas mulheres. Então depois foi para seu quarto, estava arrumado. Estava com o coração tão mais leve que nem se lembrava da discussão com Himura.

 A noite caiu e o ventou mudou de direção dizendo que o clima mudaria. Kaoru respirou fundo para criar coragem.

- Himura-san?

- Nani ka?

- Posso entrar?

Houve um breve silêncio do outro lado da shoji. – Hai. –ele respondeu. Kaoru deslizou para dentro de seu quarto e sentou-se sobre as pernas. Era hora de falar o que tinha vontade de dizer há um bom tempo. Sua coragem se esvaiu rapidamente ao sentir o penetrante e frio olhar de Kenshin. Ela sabia que ele estava esperando.

- Bom... posso acompanhar você no jantar hoje? - mas não era isso o que queria dizer...

            Himura foi pego de surpresa pelo pedido da garota. Perguntava-se qual era o jogo dela, mas podia ver claramente em seu rosto o nervosismo e medo. Ela não seria capaz de nada, não conseguia esconder o que sentia. Deu de ombros à pergunta dela e disse. – Faça o que quiser.

- Hai, Doomo.

            Ela saiu polidamente e tempo depois foi para o jantar com Himura. Kaoru se perguntava porque ficava nervosa na presença de Himura, talvez fosse por causa de seu olhar frio, ou talvez medo... quem sabe? Poderia ser apenas pelo fato de que ele era um assassino e que poderia matá-la a qualquer momento. Ambos já tinham acabado de comer quando a voz de Kenshin soara baixa e calma.

- Por que quis se juntar a mim?

            Kaoru sentiu o estômago embrulhar e o rosto enrubescer.

- Bom... eu... não queria ficar sozinha. - Ela queria se matar pela resposta horrível. 

            A jovem serviu sakê a ele, as mãos tremendo um pouco. Himura sorveu o sakê e ela tornara a servi-lo. O gosto do sakê estava agradável, mas não disse nada.

- A verdade... – ela manteve o olhar no sakê quente. – é que quero agradecer. Apesar de saber que só trouxe problemas e que agora sou sua... hum... refém, - ela fez uma pausa. – fico agradecida por ter paciência comigo e por... – fez outra pausa. – por não me bater.

            Ela olhou para ele sorrindo, tirou da mão de Himura o recipiente de sakê e segurou-a com suavidade entre ambas as mãos. 

- Sumimasen, Himura-san, por fazê-lo perder seu lenço . – ela disse. – Imagino que ele devia ser muito especial para você.

            Kenshin fitou a garota. Apesar de seu rosto não demonstrar emoção alguma, estava perplexo. 

As palavras de Kaoru sobre o lenço não o incomodaram pois as lembranças do passado não o afetavam mais já fazia um bom tempo. 

- Sei que não sei nada sobre você, e que é um assassino da noite como alguns que me perseguem, mas... – seus olhares se encontraram. – acredito que você é uma boa pessoa e... 

            Kaoru ainda segurava sua mão quando parou de falar, ele sentia seu macio toque e o ambiente pareceu mais agradável que nunca. Fitou os profundos olhos da jovem como se pudesse ler sua alma. Levantou-se, foi embora sem dizer nada a deixando sozinha. Himura foi para seu quarto, se lembrou brevemente de quando cuidou de Kaoru, quando esta estava perto da morte. Lembrou-se dela segurando seu Gi com força, aquele corpo frágil em seus braços... Lembrou do toque em sua mão há pouco tempo lá embaixo. Ele a odiara nesse momento. O que ela estava fazendo? Talvez estivesse seduzindo-o para poder fugir, ou talvez não...

Continua...

Calma! Calma! Não atirem pedras em mim ainda! Sei que a Kaoru está parecendo uma fraca e está quase submissa, mas lembrem que ela perdeu sua identidade (Não é do documento que estou falando :oP). Outra coisa que gostaria de dizer é que embora eu ainda não tenha falado sobre o passado de Kaoru, ele está um pouquinho diferente. Humm... que mais tenho a dizer? Acho que nada mais tenho a declarar.

Chinmoku.


	4. Outono

Silêncio na Primavera.

Daijobu? = você está bem?

Gomennasai = Sinto muito; perdão.

Ohayô = Bom dia. 

Omoshiroi = Interessante.

Oyasuminasai = Boa noite, ao se despedir.

Doozo = é usado de várias maneiras. Nesse capítulo eu usei o "doozo" como permissão ou um pedido. Por exemplo, se você oferecer água para alguém, poderá perguntar apenas "doozo?" e mostrar o copo de água. 

Capítulo 4 – Outono.

Uma semana já tinha se passado. Já era manhã quando Kaoru acordou de um tempestuoso pesadelo. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos para ter certeza de que estava acordada. "Perseguida até nos sonhos...", pensou com mágoa. Sentia-se esquisita por dentro, era como se algo mais forte que ela tentasse sair. Sentia alguma coisa gritando em seu interior, e ganhava força sempre que dirigia seu pensamento para isso. "O que está acontecendo comigo?". Tinha vontade de chorar, mas sabendo que não conseguiria sufocou essa idéia. Arrumou seu quarto antes de deixá-lo. Caminhou pelos jardins e foi se afastando cada vez mais da grande hospedaria. "Fique quieta. – seus pensamentos corriam em diálogos contra sua vontade. – Pare de gritar. – Seu peito parecia pesado e ela se sufocava. – Pare! PARE!". Colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça, sacudindo-a. O dia estava irritantemente perfeito, o sol brilhava e o céu estava impecavelmente limpo. Caminhou e caminhou por um bom tempo até se deparar com uma cachoeira, ali o sol não batia por causa das árvores que cobriam a região.  Kaoru se sentou e ficou observando, sentia-se um pouco melhor.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – A gélida voz de Battousai soou, ele tinha seguido-a.

- Precisava caminhar. – Ela disse observando a água gelada que corria.

- A questão não é essa. Você...

- Eu sei! Sou sua refém! Não posso ficar trancada o tempo todo naquele quarto! – Ela se ouviu dizer rispidamente, respirou fundo e tornou a falar, só que de modo suave. – Sumimasen. Não sei o que há comigo hoje. Eu prometi que não fugiria, e não pretendo.

- Como ia dizendo... – Kenshin disse ignorando o que foi dito. – Você corre perigo de vida... não deve andar sozinha para longe.

Himura se aproximou da margem da cachoeira e observou o fundo. A água bateria na altura do pescoço se ele pulasse ali.

- Por que você não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao me ver matar pessoas? – Ele há muito queria perguntar isso.

Kaoru olhou fundo em seus olhos.

- Eu não sei. Quando estava presa sob os olhos de Okita, vi muitos serem mortos de modo brutal. A minha reação foi a mesma. Não sei por que sou assim.

Ela desviou o olhar novamente para a cachoeira.

- No entanto, - ela recomeçou – O que me incomoda é a perda de minha identidade. Será que eu era assim tão fr... – sufocou suas palavras com angústia enquanto seu pensamento terminou a frase com a palavra "fraca". E ela odiava todas as vezes que sua mente lhe dizia isso, seus olhos derramaram lágrimas. – Eu choro não pela morte de meu pai, mas por não saber nada dele. Choro, por não me sentir triste, por não sentir a  perda que tive. Dentro de mim há um abismo, um vazio no qual estou sempre caindo. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Gomennasai, estou falando demais. Você não deve entender...

- Você se surpreenderia. – Ele se ouviu dizer.

 Eles se observaram por um longo momento. Kaoru queria fazer perguntas mas sabia que elas seriam ditas em vão, ele provavelmente não responderia. O peito de Kaoru foi novamente ficando pesado. Keshin observou a súbita mudança de expressão no rosto da jovem, e soube nesse momento, que ela tinha um duelo interno. "PARE! PARE!" a mente da jovem gritava, ao mesmo tempo em que algo parecia se mexer com violência em seu interior. Ela se perguntava se Himura poderia ver o que se mexia em seu interior, ou se seria penas uma impressão. 

- Não!! – Ela gritou com as mãos na cabeça. – não agüento mais! – E se jogou na cachoeira sem pensar.

O Frio da água invadiu seu corpo, deixando um rastro de "liberdade" passar por ela. Ficou submersa por um longo tempo. Himura chegou a pensar que teria que pular atrás dela, mas logo a viu retornar à superfície. Estava mais calma, mesmo que ofegante.

- Vamos voltar. – ele disse ignorando o ocorrido.

            Kaoru não contestou, provavelmente não teria a escolha mesmo. Ele caminhou com ela até a casa de banho. Lançou-lhe um olhar sério e autoritário. "Aqueça-se para não ficar doente." – disse antes de partir. Kaoru depois de se aquecer na água do ofurô, recebeu massagem de Mushô.

- Yuri-san, Kaoru-san dormiu então a cobri e deixei-a descansando. Parecia triste, né? 

- Hai. 

            Como tinha dormido pela tarde, Kaoru estava inquieta. Sua mente não tardaria a torturar-lhe os pensamentos. Resolveu então conversar com Himura.

- Himura-san? Posso entrar?

            Após este dizer que sim ela penetrou no quarto com suavidade. 

- Você disse que queria saber tudo, não?

            Himura, surpreso, suspendeu uma sobrancelha. A garota começou a falar. O início de suas lembranças começava quando Kaoru acordou em quarto desconhecido. Tinham jogado um balde de água fria nela.

_- Acorde. – Um homem magro de feições grotescas a chamava. – Precisamos que nos dê umas informações._

_            Kaoru ainda atordoada nada disse. No quarto tinham mais alguns homens._

_- Conte sobre os pergaminhos e descobertas._

_- Uh? Não sei do que está falando. Quem é você?_

_- Olhe docinho, não tenho tempo para joguinhos._

_            Depois de muito perguntar e de ouvir os "não sei" de Kaoru, um pesado clima pousou no local. O homem, Jihi, deu-lhe um forte tapa e tornou a fazer as perguntas. Ao ouvir a mesma resposta começou a perder a cabeça. Kaoru poderia apostar sua vida, mesmo não lembrando de nada, que nunca deve ter chorado tanto na vida. _

_- Maa... Jihi-san. Saitoh-san não vai apreciar seus métodos se a garota estiver morta! – Okita era belo e estava quase sempre sorridente. Tinha os cabelos compridos presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, seu rosto era simpático e de traços finos._

_Okita__ deixou o quarto. As torturas de Jihi em nada mudaram a resposta da jovem. Mas conforme estas passavam, menos Kaoru se abatia por elas. Passado alguns poucos dias, o grupo foi atacado pelos capangas de Hiru-matsu. Kaoru aproveitou a confusão para fugir. Cambaleava pelas ruas passado algum tempo._

_- Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!_

_            Kaoru continuou a andar e só parou quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro._

_- Kaoru-chan! – Sua expressão alegre mudou ao ver a aparência da amiga. – Daijobu?_

_            Kaoru ficou sob os cuidados de Hana-chan por um tempo. Depois, sentindo que seria melhor para a segurança da amiga, Kaoru pegou um pouco de dinheiro emprestado (prometendo que pagaria depois) e partiu pela noite. Longe do local encontrou uma hospedaria, onde encontrou Battousai pela primeira vez, ao entrar em seu quarto por engano._

Himura tinha absorvido o que lhe foi dito. Kaoru não contou as partes em que foi torturada. No entanto, Himura não precisava que isso lhe fosse dito, pela expressão que ela tinha ao relatar o ocorrido, ele já imaginava o que havia acontecido.

- Antes de partir, Hana-chan me contou que meu pai tinha morrido e que tempo depois eu sumi. – terminou de contar.

             Himura nada disse, mas Kaoru não precisava ouvir nada. Sentia-se melhor por desabafar. Ficou quieta descansando. Antes sentia aflição por estar perto de Himura, mas agora, apreciava estar perto dele. Sentia segurança.

- Estou mais calma agora. – Ela disse.

            Ele fitou-a esperando que ela continuasse a falar.

- Você também anda mais calmo, né? – Disse ela se referindo às explosões de raiva que ele tinha.

- Hai, Saitoh-san. – Okita sorria jovialmente – Ela está sumida desde o ataque de Hiru-matsu.

- Compreendo, mas ela não poderá se esconder por muito tempo. – fez uma pausa pensativo. – Que informações conseguiram dela?

- Ihh! Nada. Jihi tentou de tudo, mas a garota alegava não saber de nada.

- Nada?! Que interessante...

- Jihi estava descontrolado, pedi que fosse com calma, né?

- Sim, sábia decisão. Se ela morresse nas mãos de Jihi não seria nada bom.

            Um homem se aproximava correndo da soleira onde Okita e Saitoh conversavam.

- Olhe quem chegou... – Saitoh suspendeu uma sobrancelha. – Faria esse favor para mim, Okita?

- Hai, Saitoh-san.

            O Homem finalmente chegou na soleira.

- Saitoh, descobri!

            Ele fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego.

- A garota... fugiu com Battousai!

            Os olhos de Saitoh faiscaram. "Quer dizer que Kaoru tem um forte aliado ao seu lado". Sorriu para si mesmo e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do homem que o fitava. O suor escorria por seu rosto e o olhar demonstrava nervosismo.

- Essa é a coisa mais útil que já me disse. Agora, - Saitoh respirou fundo – conte o que disse a Hiru-matsu sobre meus planos.

            O Homem tremeu, o estômago dando voltas.

- Nada, Saitoh! Nada!

- Ora, vamos! Não minta para mim.

- Juro! Não o traí. Acredite em mim.

- Okita... – disse ignorando as súplicas do homem – vamos ver se ele diz a verdade.

            Mal terminou a frase e Okita já com a espada desembainhada cortou o braço do homem pela altura do cotovelo. Este gritou de dor e espanto. O sangue, jorrando de seu membro amputado, corria em direção ao chão. O homem viu o outro pedaço do braço no chão, jazendo em meio a uma poça de sangue. O rosto de Okita voltou a ficar sorridente, porém uma seriedade estava escondida em seu olhar.

- Então, vai dizer a verdade agora?

            O Homem ficou choramingando e não respondeu.

- Okita, eu acho que...

- Tudo bem! – O homem gritou, tentando controlar a dor, em pânico. As lágrimas escorrendo e as pernas tremendo. – Eu conto!

- Bem?

- Hiru-matsu sabe de todos seus movimentos e planos. Sabe que a garota está com...

- Já disse tudo o que precisava saber, obrigado. Viu, não foi ruim dizer a verdade, foi?

            Saitoh se levantou e entrou na casa. O homem olhou aterrorizado para Okita que sorria e depois mudou sua expressão com uma rapidez violenta. A espada pedia sangue, e não teve trabalho em conseguir o que queria.

Kaoru ficava agitada com mais facilidade.E isso era muito irritante.

- Prepare um chá bem forte com essas ervas. – Himura estendeu a Yuri algumas ervas que colhera recentemente.

- Hai.

            Kenshin percebeu a curiosidade de Kinou que se agitava ao seu lado.

- É para Kaoru.

- Para quê? 

- Dormir.

- Humm... alguém tem planos para hoje, não? – Kinou ria. 

- Você fica aqui cuidando para que ela não fuja!

- Uh? Maa... Himura-san. Pensei que Katsura-san tivesse deixado você encarregado dela.

- Hai, e estou deixando-a sob seus cuidados. Preciso resolver uns assuntos. Algum problema com isso?

            O olhar de Himura estava severo e estranho.

- Shigata ga nai, né? 

Kinou suspirou e observou Himura partir para dentro da noite. Kaoru apareceu depois caminhando silenciosamente.

- Himura-san saiu?

- Hai. – Kinou estava sentado observando a escuridão.

- Doozo?

- Hai. Sente-se, por favor. Chá? – ele indicou o copinho de chá que estava ao seu lado.

- Hai, Doomo. – Kaoru sorriu jovialmente, sorveu um pouco de chá. – Mou, você ficou sem chá. 

Vou pegar para você. – disse saindo apressadamente antes que Kinou pudesse contestar.

            Chegando na cozinha Kaoru viu um recipiente cheio de chá, o mesmo chá feito com as ervas que Kenshin trouxe. – achei. – Ela disse para si mesma com satisfação. Enquanto enchia um copinho de chá sentiu uma respiração silenciosa que vinha de trás dela. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo, respirou fundo para ganhar calma e foi se desvirando calmamente. Quem seria? Deparou-se com um olhar cruel fitando-a. Kaoru recuou.

- Quem é você?

- Você não precisa saber. – ele disse num tom baixo, quase inaudível. – Venha comigo, em silêncio.

            A mão direita de Kaoru tateava as cegas discretamente pela mesa a procura de algo. 

- E se eu não quiser ir? – perguntou tentando ganhar tempo.

            Ele sorriu, - é uma resposta que não vai gostar muito de ouvir.

- Quem mandou você? Avise ao seu chefe que não sei de nada.

- Então, diga-lhe pessoalmente assim que chegarmos lá.

            A voz dele soou fria e parecia contaminar o ar. Ele deu um passo em direção a moça e... Kaoru arremessou um dos copos de chá de material nada leve no homem. O copo partiu e vários pedaços após a queda. O Barulho chamou a atenção de Kinou que veio correndo. A cena foi... hum... estranha. Kinou viu Kaoru atacando o homem. Primeiro ela lhe deu um soco que o atingiu de modo bonito e logo em seguida derrubou-o no chão, após fazê-lo tropeçar em seu pé. O Homem se levantou e a jovem pegou uma vassoura que estava encostada na parede ao lado.

- Cansei de brincar, garota! – O homem urrou não mais se preocupando em manter o silêncio. 

            Kaoru mirava nos pontos vitais do homem, mas este desviava com facilidade. Desembainhou a espada e avançou na garota, cortando de raspão seu braço. E nesse momento ele não viu mais nada, tudo havia escurecido. Kinou limpou sua espada com um lenço e o jogou em cima do corpo que jazia no chão.

- Você está bem? – Ele observou Kaoru pressionar o corte em seu braço com a mão. O Sangue escorria por baixo de sua mão. – Venha...

            Ele a levou até a casa de banho e disse-lhe que se sentasse na maca onde Mushô realizava suas terapias. Kaoru observou Kinou pegar uns materiais, provavelmente para cuidar de seu corte.

- Abra seu Kimono. – ele disse ainda de costas arrumando os materiais.

- Como assim "abra seu Kimono"? – ela disse indignada sentindo o coração acelerar de nervoso.

- Você ouviu... – ele simplesmente disse. 

            Kinou estava sério. Kaoru se perguntava se era pelo fato de ter acabado de matar um homem ou se era por preocupação. Ele se virou para olhar a garota. 

- Ora, vamos. – ele disse – Não vou fazer nada, é só colocar o braço para fora do Kimono. Além disso, vai precisar trocar de roupa depois. Ou você vai querer ficar suja de sangue?

            Ele tinha razão. Relutante Kaoru se levantou e se virou de costas dizendo "Não olhe, por favor". Ela soltou a faixa e o laço que prendiam o Kimono por sua cintura e abriu a parte de cima do mesmo. Deixou apenas uma faixa que impedia que sua veste se abrisse e deixou descoberto o braço esquerdo cortado.

- Pronto. – ela disse se sentando novamente na maca.

            Kinou se aproximou para examinar o ferimento.

- Você e Himura estão se dando bem, não é mesmo? – ele tinha os olhos e atenção fixos no corte.

            Kaoru apertou os olhos com força quando Kinou limpou o ferimento.

- Himura-san é paciente comigo. – Ela disse observando o trabalho de Kinou.

            Este sorriu e começou a enrolar a parte ferida com ataduras limpas de modo firme, mas não muito apertado.

- Você é bom com curativos. – ela enrubesceu um pouco. – Obrigada por me ajudar.

Observou o ombro de Kaoru  que estava exposto por um momento e saiu. 

- Vá se limpar, já voltarei com roupas para você. 

            Ao voltar viu que a jovem ainda estava do mesmo jeito o qual havia deixado-a.

- Não vai se limpar?

- Você acha que eu ia me limpar sabendo que você voltaria para trazer roupas?

- Que tipo de monstro você acha que sou? – ele disse se divertindo com a situação e depois riu. – Tudo bem... estarei lá fora.

            Kaoru olhou as roupas logo que Kinou saiu do aposento. Ao ver que roupas eram correu para 

fora do aposento atrás de Kinou.

- Ei, isso não é um Kimono. – Ela sacudiu o Gi e a Hakama que ele lhe entregara.

- Sei disso. Decidi que de agora em diante você vai se vestir assim. Não se esqueça das faixas para... – ele fez um sinal com as mãos – você sabe.

            Kaoru sacudiu a cabeça sem entender o motivo das roupas e voltou para a casa de banho. Ela demorou um pouco no banho, tendo o cuidado para não molhar o curativo, e depois se vestiu. Era estranho vestir aquelas roupas, mas não se incomodou. Ao sair da casa olhou para o céu estrelado, estava lindo. Kinou fitou a jovem.

- Vejo que não teve nenhum trabalho para se vestir.

- E por que deveria ter?

            Kinou deu de ombros. Voltaram para a casa. Kaoru foi até a cozinha e pegou um copinho de chá, ignorando o morto que estava no chão, e foi até onde estava antes com Kinou.

- Seu chá.

            Kinou, com extrema curiosidade, suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem a noção de que acabou de ver um homem morrer na sua frente?

- Sim. Algum problema?- ela disse se esquecendo de que Kinou não sabia tudo o que Himura sabia.

- Não se incomoda?

- Não. – ela bebeu o resto de seu chá. – Não vai beber?

- Iyé.  Doomo.

            Kaoru lançou-lhe um olhar magoado.

- Por que não?

- Não sinto vontade de beber chá. – ficou pensativo por uns momentos – Você lutou com habilidade na cozinha, como conseguiu aquilo?

- Ihhh! – ela disse rindo, meio sonolenta – Não sei... Intuição, eu acho. 

            Kinou riu também, e se esquecendo acabou bebendo o chá que Kaoru lhe trouxe.  Tempo depois a moça já bocejava e se espreguiçava com mais freqüência. 

- Estou com sono...

- Vá dormir.

- Doomo, mas... – ela parou de falar, o sangue subindo-lhe pelo rosto.

- Oh, - Kinou ria deliciado com o que estava presenciando – Você está esperando Himura, né?

            Kaoru ficou mais vermelha, os olhos fixos no chão.

- Omoshiroi. – ele disse quase inaudívelmente para si mesmo.

            Kinou, já se sentindo sonolento também, perguntava-se por que estava cansado.

- Vou dar uma volta pelo andar para ver se não há mais nenhum espião.

- Hai. 

            Saiu da grande soleira e se dirigiu para dentro da casa. Espiou Kaoru por alguns momentos, ela fitava a escuridão com paciência e calma. Em seu olhar havia uma certa esperança. Kinou revistou os quartos e ao voltar para a soleira viu Kaoru dormindo. "Ela não agüentou esperar..." – ele sorriu. Carregou-a para o quarto dela e deitou-a no futón. Olhou para a janela após sentir uma brisa fresca e insistente no meio da noite quente. Era o outono se aproximando.

            O Dia seguinte chegou fresco e úmido. Kaoru acordou e levou um susto ao se deparar com Kinou dormindo. Então se lembrou da noite passada, concluiu que ele deveria estar ali para protegê-la. Levantou-se e foi até o quarto de Himura, ele ainda não havia chegado. 

- Ainda não chegou... – Kaoru suspirou e saiu do quarto.

            Kinou sorriu, então a garota realmente sentia a falta de Battousai. Levantou-se e ficou sentado observando o dia, não demorou muito até Himura aparecer ao longe. Parecia ter tomado um banho de sangue, deve ter concluído mais um de seus trabalhos.

- Ohayô, Himura-san.

- Ohayô.

            Kenshin olhou ao redor.

- Não se preocupe, a garota não fugiu e está bem. – Kinou disse – Coisas interessantes aconteceram.

            Kinou contou o acontecido e Himura concluiu em silêncio que o conflito da jovem deveria ser do seu inconsciente. Talvez sua memória estivesse pronta para voltar, ou talvez não.

- Sabe, ela ficou até tarde esperando que voltasse.

            Himura se viu surpreso e uma estranha sensação fez seu estômago rodar. Seu rosto permaneceu inexpressivo.

- Aposto que você gostaria de ter cuidado de seus ferimentos ontem, Himura. Ela é uma garota e tanto. 

            Os comentários de Kinou foram ignorados.

- Talvez você queira um banho, né? Depois conversamos com calma.

            Acenou com a cabeça para a casa de banho e observou Battousai se afastar. Kinou sorriu, tinha se esquecido, convenientemente, de dizer que Kaoru estava no banho. 

- Isso vai ficar cada vez mais interessante.

Continua...

Esperem para ver, hi hi hiii!! A fic está tomando rumos, digamos assim, interessantes. Espero que estejam gostando. E como essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um ffic para mais de uma pessoa, estou me divertindo bastante. Já matta!

                                Chinmoku 


	5. Jokes

Silêncio na Primavera.

Espero que não me matem após a leitura desse capítulo. Digamos que eu tenha deixado Kinou aprontar um pouco com Himura e Kaoru.  Ah, sim! Eu já tinha esse capítulo já faz um tempinho, e demorei a colocá-lo no ar pq eu ando meio enrolada com o vestibular e com o outro fic que estou escrevendo...

Ohayô = bom dia.

Doomo = Obrigado (a).

Sumimasen = Gomennasai = Sinto muito; desculpe.

Capítulo 5 – Jokes (Brincadeiras).

         Himura sentia-se enjoado, uma sensação estranha pairava no ar. "É melhor levá-la para um outro lugar... aqui não é mais seguro.", pensava no que lhe foi dito. Seu Gi ensangüentado escorregou por seus ombros caindo logo em seguida no chão. Soltou seu alto rabo-de-cavalo, deixando seus cabelos da cor de sangue caírem por cima de seus ombros claros de modo que as cores de ambos contrastassem de modo perfeito e harmônico. Fitou suas mãos por um momento, estava cansado. 

Do lado de fora da casa de banho Yuri se aproximava sorridente de Kinou.

- Ohayô, Kinou-san.

- Ohayô.

- Kaoru está no banho, né?

- Hai. Mas não vá lá agora, acho que ela quer ficar sozinha por um momento.

            Yuri fitou-o sem entender.

- Ela não se sente bem?

- Oh não! – Ele sorriu – Kaoru está ótima. – fez uma pausa – Você poderia trazer-me chá, Yuri-san? Sim, chá seria perfeito. – Terminou de falar conversando consigo mesmo.

- Hai.

            Yuri se curvou e saiu polidamente. Kinou sorriu em vitória – "As coisas estão prestes a ficarem interessantes.".

A água do ofurô estava numa temperatura ideal, Kaoru quase dormia quando escutou ruídos no aposento ao lado. "Deve ser Yuri-chan pegando as toalhas. – A imagem de Himura veio em sua mente. – Fui uma tola em esperar por ele. É isso, vou parar de pensar nele. Não me importo mesmo... – A jovem saiu do ofurô e caminhou em direção ao aposento ao lado para pegar as toalhas que havia esquecido de pegar antes. – É, não ligo mais. Depois de todo esse tempo ele nem ao menos...".

- Aqui está seu chá, Kinou-san. – Yuri o serviu.

- Arigatô.

            Ele a observou se retirar para dentro da casa e voltou a mirar a casa de banho.

- KIÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! – Veio um grito feminino com a voz de Kaoru.

            "E meu plano deu certo." – Kinou satisfeito consigo mesmo sorveu o chá com calma.

            Kaoru ao entrar na sala ao lado da do ofurô deu de cara com Himura nu em toda a sua glória. De início se encararam de modo surpreso, afinal não esperavam se encontrar ali. Então Kaoru percebeu o quanto esse encontro era embaraçoso. Kenshin já havia se lavado em outra sala e foi nessa para pegar um Gi e Hakama limpos. A mente de Himura gritaria "oro", mas ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse. No entanto, sentiu seu rosto esquentar de modo, digamos assim, violento. 

            Kinou viu Kenshin sair da casa de banho, já com roupas limpas. Seus cabelos ainda estavam soltos.

- Você fez isso de propósito! – Disse com a voz pesada lançando-lhe um olhar negro.

- Maa... Não sei do que está falando. - Kinou bebia chá calmamente.

- A garota, você sabia que ela estava lá.

            Kinou olhou com atenção para o rosto de Himura, este tinha um desenho vermelho com o formato de uma mão (muito bem visível)  do lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Ihh! Acho que esqueci de avisar. – Kinou fez uma pausa – Que violenta!

            Kaoru estava a uns vinte passos da casa, fitava sem atenção as árvores que estavam ao longe. Se caminhasse por ali encontraria a cachoeira a qual mergulhara dias antes. Não tardou muito até Kenshin se aproximar dela, agora que ambos tinham se acalmado.

- Não sabia que você estava lá. – Sua voz sem nenhum sentimento.

- Como se você se importasse.

Ela tinha se fechado, mas ele também, desde que voltara do trabalho.

- Não me importo.

            Himura deixou-a sozinha ali, mas estava atento para o caso de algum inimigo aparecer. Kinou tinha visto a cena e estava se divertindo com seus pensamentos. Preparava agora, o próximo jogo. O sol começava a baixar no horizonte. Kaoru voltava para a casa em silêncio, queria pensar em algo mas nada vinha à sua mente. 

- Chá? – Kinou ofereceu.

- Hai, doomo. – ela sorriu em resposta, mas não havia muita vida em seu rosto.

- Ainda está chateada com o ocorrido?

            Ela não respondeu. A verdade é que não foi exatamente o encontro com Himura que a incomodou. Então aquele estranho encontro ocorrido pela manhã voltou-lhe a mente. Sorveu um pouco do chá, tinha um gosto estranho mas esqueceu de perguntar que chá era aquele depois que se acostumou com o gosto. Kaoru bebeu vários copinhos de chá.

- Ahm... Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Está muito quente aqui. – Disse passando a mão no pescoço.

- Você deve estar cansada por causa da mudança de estação, vá descansar um pouco.

            Kaoru tentava se levantar com esforço. Então Kinou, cavalheiramente e de modo polido, se ofereceu para ajudá-la a chegar em seu quarto. Não no quarto dela, é claro...

- Himura, partirei pela  noite junto com os empregados. Os únicos que restarão serão você e Kaoru.

- Avise Katsura-san que partirei também em breve com Kaoru. Iremos para Otsu.

- Ah, - Kinou fingiu lembrar de algo. – Kaoru deseja falar com você. Ela está em seu quarto.

            Himura o fitou com um brilho dourado faiscando em seus olhos.

- Espero que não seja mais uma de suas... brincadeiras.

            Levantou-se e se dirigiu para o quarto. Viu Kaoru deitada e observou-a por um breve momento. Era incrível como ela ficava bem de Gi e Hakama.

- Queria falar comigo?

            Com preguiça ela abriu os olhos.

- Não me sinto bem, Himura-san. O que faz aqui?

            Ele se aproximou e mediu sua temperatura com as costas da mão direita. Kaoru parecia normal. Ela gostou do toque de Himura em seu rosto e segurou sua mão e fechou os olhos sentindo o 

toque.

- Você deve ter comido algo que não lhe fez bem. – Disse tentando ignorá-la.

- Chá. O Chá que bebi tinha um gosto diferente, talvez tenha sido isso.

            "Kinou...", Kenshin ia se levantar, porém a garota não permitiu, segurando-o.

- Não me deixe sozinha de novo.

- Preciso falar com Kinou. – ele responde ainda sentado ao seu lado direito, entre Kaoru e a janela.

- Você pode falar depois, Himura-san.

            Kenshin desistiu de se levantar e permaneceu sentado observando a bela jovem que se sentia enjoada. Ela se levantou com um pouco de preguiça e encostou-se ao peito de Battousai.

- Sinto-me melhor perto de você. – Disse escondendo o rosto no Gi dele com um pouco de vergonha. 

Então riu sozinha, sua risada era baixa, quase inaudível. 

            Himura estava perplexo, então novamente veio aquela... paz. Fazia um enorme esforço para ignorar esse sentimento. Como um assassino poderia sentir paz? Kaoru se jogando por cima dele ficou com o rosto a poucos centímetros do de Kenshin.

- Sakê. – ele disse ao sentir o hálito da jovem – Você bebeu sakê.

- Não... era chá! – Ela acariciava os cabelos do homem com um brilho diferente nos olhos. – Não está com calor não? – ela se abanou um pouco e afrouxou o Gi.

            Himura se segurava ao máximo para ignorar os toques de Kaoru. "Kinou, você está **_TÃO _morto!".**

- Himura, nós estamos... – Kinou parou de falar e fitou Battousai com um sorriso ao ver a cena. – Vejo que estão se dando bem melhor.

            Yuri apareceu rindo no quarto, completamente bêbada, provavelmente bebeu o resto do chá que Kinou fez para Kaoru.

- Eu sabia que havia uma energia forte entre eles. – ela ria caindo no chão.

            Mushô entrou no quarto, fez uma reverência.

- Sumimasen. – ele segurou Yuri – Vamos, temos um longo caminho para percorrer.

            Kinou saiu por último dando um risinho sarcástico. A shoji se fechara.

- Deixe-me levantar. – Himura empurrou o "peso" de cima de seu corpo para poder se levantar.

            Kaoru se sentou rindo sozinha do seu Gi que estava aberto na altura do pescoço mostrando as faixas que envolviam seu tronco. Então seus olhos procuraram Kenshin pelo quarto, ele estava na janela observando Kinou ir embora.

- Você nem perguntou se eu estava bem. – ela disse num tom sério.

- Não precisava perguntar.

            Kaoru se levantou sentindo desprezo pela frieza de Himura.

- Por que você é assim?

            Ele não respondeu sabendo que pessoas bêbadas são chatas de conversar. 

- Seu último trabalho o deixou mais distante, por quê?

- Não é da sua conta. – disse impaciente.

            Kenshin logo sentiu seus sentidos dizerem para tomar cuidado. Mal ele se virou para fitar a jovem, viu Kaoru avançando nele. Desviou do golpe que destruiu um pedaço da janela. Ela puxou o braço de volta e cambaleou para o lado para voltar a mirar Himura. Avançou novamente, só que ao invés de um soco, optou por um chute.

- O que está fazendo? – Disse se defendendo.

            Ela não respondeu. Por um breve momento Kenshin viu um brilho correr nos olhos de Kaoru, e nesse momento foi pego de surpresa por um golpe, tinha baixado sua guarda. Esse breve momento foi o suficiente para Kaoru derrubá-lo no chão com habilidade e montar em cima dele. Fitando Kenshin de costas para o chão embaixo dela, Kaoru deixou seu olhar cruel percorrer pelo rosto do assassino por um instante, cerrou os punhos e mirou golpes em seu rosto, sucessivamente. Os olhos de Battousai brilhavam intensamente, a vontade de sacar a espada era tentadora mas não o faria. E apesar da situação estranha, a paz ainda estava ali no quarto. Ele defendeu os golpes de Kaoru sem muito trabalho. "Chega de brincar..." disse para si mesmo. Derrubou a garota, caindo logo em seguida por cima dela. Segurava seus pulsos, pressionando-os contra o chão na altura do rosto. Ela não conseguia mais se debater.

- Pare com isso! – ele disse rispidamente.

            Seus olhos se enfrentavam num choque intenso. Então ela parou de lutar, fitava os olhos dourados de Himura com admiração. Seu olhar agora era terno, e ela causou confusão em Himura com essa atitude. A respiração pesada e travada pelo peso de Battousai foi se acalmando.

- Gomennasai, Himura-san. – Disse suavemente de modo inaudível.

            Kaoru fechou os olhos e sentiu que o olhar de Himura ainda pairava sobre ela. Não demorou muito a sentir as mãos dele afrouxarem em torno de seus pulsos. Sentiu ele se apoiar em seus próprios braços para não machucá-la com seu peso. Kenshin baixou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Kaoru e a pousou por uns momentos.

- Por que você é tão inconstante? – sussurrou.

            Respirou fundo e se levantou. Fitou Kaoru deitada no chão. Tão forte e segura num momento... tão indefesa e calma em outro... mas bela, em ambos. 

- Você vai dormir aqui hoje. – Disse.

            Felizmente sabia que não precisaria explicar. Era óbvio que depois do atentado do dia anterior, Kaoru teria que tomar cuidado, ou melhor, Himura teria que tomar cuidado por ela. Kaoru soltou seu rabo de cavalo, se preparando para dormir.

- Espere aqui.

            Tempo depois Himura voltou com um copo de chá.

- Beba isso.

            Ela olhou desconfiada para ele.

- Vai fazê-la se sentir melhor.

            O gosto do chá era incrivelmente ruim, Kaoru pensou que fosse vomitar. Mas o enjôo passou tempo depois.

- Como fez aquilo? – ele por fim perguntou.

Viu o rosto da garota corar.

- Eu não sei. Intuição eu acho. – Ela sorriu envergonhada. – ontem foi o mesmo. 

Continua...

Definitivamente eu acho que não há nada melhor do que ver o Battousai desesperado com as atitudes de Kaoru. Principalmente quando ela está bêbada.(se bem, que vê-lo desesperado já é o melhor!!) E Kinou ajudou bastante para que isso acontecesse, né? Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Afinal esse capítulo foi bem light. 

Ah, sim! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e comentários. E fico muito feliz de saber que alguém está lendo esse ffic e que está gostando!! Qualquer sugestão ou crítica é só falar.

Matta ne.

                                    Chinmoku


	6. Fatos

Silêncio na Primavera.

Muito obrigada pelos r/r. Eles realmente significam muito para mim. E eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito, mas pelos rumos que o ffic está tomando, eu achei melhor mudar a classificação para R. Perdão pelos transtornos! 

Nani ka = O que foi? O que?

Sumimasen = Sinto muito.

Dareka? = Quem é? Quem está aí?

Kisama = Seu maldito!

Capítulo 6 – Fatos.

Himura e Kaoru partiram, pouco depois de o sol nascer, para Otsu. Estavam subindo uma montanha já fazia uma hora e meia. Chegando ao alto Himura parou e ficou observando a paisagem.

- Descanse um pouco. – Disse sem tirar o olhar do horizonte.

            A jovem que o acompanhava pacientemente, sorriu em consentimento. Battousai não parecia nem um pouco cansado, seu rosto mostrava paz e calma. Ventava muito ali, ele fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o frescor do dia. O sol estava um pouco fraco devido à névoa que sobrevoava a região. Algumas nuvens passavam apressadas por cima deles. Deviam ser umas duas horas.

- Himura-san, o que faremos quando chegarmos em Otsu?

- Não estamos indo para Otsu.

- Não? – O olhar confuso de Kaoru pedia explicações.

- Vamos, ainda falta o que andar hoje.

            Não se passaram cinco minutos que retomaram a caminhada e o ar começou a ficar estranho.

- Himura-san...

- Nani ka?

- Por que faz uma cara estranha quando eu o chamo assim?

            Ele parou por um momento a caminhada, sem ao menos olhar para a garota que estava a uns dois passos atrás dele. Permaneceu em silêncio por uns poucos segundos e recomeçou a andar. A jovem recomeçou a segui-lo. A estrada se dividia em dois com um caminho para se seguir em frente e outro para a direita. O caminho da direita levaria a um vilarejo que estava próximo, mas Himura escolheu seguir em frente.

- Talvez... – ela disse enquanto andava – Battousai seja melhor, né?

            O Silêncio continuou a responder.

- Você gosta do seu trabalho?

            As perguntas de Kaoru soavam inocentes e sem fundamentos, mas havia uma esperteza por trás delas que seria difícil de se notar.

- Por que faz tantas perguntas? – ele por fim perguntou.

            Os olhos da jovem mostraram exclamação mas logo se acalmaram.

- Bom, é para passar o tempo. Estamos desde cedo na estrada e nada conversamos, até agora. Você gosta de ter que viajar sempre?

- Depende. Se você for ficar me enchendo de perguntas o tempo todo, - ele disse calmamente - a resposta teria que ser "não". 

- Sumimasen. – Ela respondeu e nada mais falou.

             Estavam contornando o alto da montanha agora. De um lado da estrada havia um penhasco de pedras. Do outro, uma floresta. Um homem passou correndo desesperado por eles mas nada falou. Kaoru continuava em silêncio e Himura podia sentir seus olhos azuis cravados nele. Perguntou-se no que ela estaria pensando, se estaria com raiva, ou não.

- Kenshin. – Ele se ouviu dizer.

            Os olhos de Kaoru que agora estavam baixos, se levantaram numa exclamação nada contida. 

Ela sorriu.

- Ken... shin. – Sussurrou para si mesma.

            A caminhada pareceu ficar mais leve e fácil de aturar. A montanha recortada fazia a estrada criar muitas curvas fechadas. Passaram-se quinze minutos e Himura se deu conta de duas coisas: O nervosismo de Kaoru e um Ki poderoso de alguém que estava muito próximo, e definitivamente não estava sozinho. Himura parou de andar, analisando a situação. Pouco a sua frente uma curva fechada para a direita e vindo dela, os homens. O Tempo que tinha só o permitiu puxar Kaoru para dentro da floresta.

- Espere! – Veio um grito da estrada logo que entraram na floresta.

            Himura puxava Kaoru o mais rápido que podia.

- Você vai ficar aqui em silêncio. Não faça nada estúpido.

            E sem ao menos um aviso ele a segurou pela cintura e a arremessou para o alto de uma árvore. Lá em silêncio ela permaneceu. Observou Battousai observar o jovem que tinha corrido atrás deles. Seu cabelo era da cor cinza e era um pouco comprido e preso num alto rabo de cavalo, como o de Himura. Kaoru sentia seu coração bater violentamente, achava que a qualquer momento o rapaz olharia para ela ao escutar o barulho que vinha de seu peito. Himura tinha sua atenção toda concentrada no jovem, os olhos faiscando num dourado intenso como Kaoru não via desde... hum... desde o incidente no quarto. 

- Apareçam! – Disse o jovem sorridente. – Tenho certeza de que o que vi não foi uma miragem. 

            Na estrada principal podia se ouvir uma agitação crescente. Um homem entrou na floresta e se aproximou do jovem.

- Seta-san, - o homem fez uma mesura – Hiru-Matsu e seus capangas acharam Battousai e a garota! Devem estar próximos daqui.

- Isso é interessante. – ele sorriu – Por que não vamos lá cumprimentá-los?

            Então eles caminharam rumo a estrada, e antes de se afastar por completo, o jovem mirou mais uma vez com atenção o lugar onde Kaoru estava, mas nada pôde ver. Himura esperou até o grupo se afastar e se voltou para a garota.

- Desça daí. – Disse autoritariamente.

            Ela não respondia, olhava estaticamente para a estrada. Chamou-a numa voz mais alta, tirando-a do transe. Ela tremia sem entender o que acontecia.

- Desça.

- Eu... – Tentou desajeitadamente descer. 

- Falta pouco para chegarmos ao vilarejo.

            Ela acenou que sim e tentou acompanhar o ritmo do homem a sua frente. O sol estava se pondo e o clima esfriou rapidamente.

- Quarto para dois?

            Himura acenou que sim. Kaoru sentiu o sangue subir-lhe involuntariamente pelo rosto ao escutar as risadinhas das duas adolescentes que estavam ali perto. Uma sorria maliciosamente para a outra, imaginando que eles eram um casal. Himura ignorando a cena puxou Kaoru para junto de si, e sentiu-a estremecer.

- Relaxe um pouco. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

            Então Himura conduziu Kaoru até o quarto.

- Seus incompetentes!! – Explodia Hiru-Matsu  – Eles não estão aqui!!

- Isso é verdade. – Uma voz sombria veio de uma sombra no canto da sala onde estavam.

- Quem é você? – Hiru-Matsu perguntou com a mão já na bainha de sua espada.

            O Homem das sombras estava fumando. Soprou a fumaça rindo com satisfação.

- Dare ka? Kisama!!

            A risada gélida do homem correu pelo quarto abafando o som da respiração desesperada de Hiru-Matsu.

- Acho que você sabe muito bem quem eu sou... – O homem deu uma tragada em seu cigarro e o arremessou em Hiru-Matsu. E por fim, saiu das sombras.

A resposta de Hiru-Matsu à aparição do Homem foi uma exclamação de Terror em seu olhar. 

- Saitoh. – Hiru-Matsu manteve o controle e até deu uma risada sarcástica. – Finalmente saiu da toca.

- Sabe, você atrapalha muito os meus planos. Se o seu capanga inútil não tivesse invadido no outro dia, eu teria Battousai... e a garota. – Saitoh estava perigosamente calmo. – Saiba que ao contrário de você, não preciso me esconder em "tocas".

            Ambos se encaravam, os olhos fixos no do inimigo. A tensão aumentava cada vez mais. Hiru-Matsu respirou fundo como quem está preste a gritar.

- Não pense em chamar seus capangas... nesse momento eles já estão mortos.

- Hikaru, pegue-o! – ordenou sem se voltar para os vassalos que estavam mais atrás..

            O silêncio respondeu o comando. Ao olhar para trás Hiru-Matsu observou os dois corpos dos capangas que estavam com ele na sala. Ao lado dos corpos um jovem simpático limpava sua espada.

- Conheça Okita-san, Hiru-Matsu. – Saitoh disse cordialmente.

            Okita sorriu ao sentir o sangue de Hiru fervendo.

- Kisama... – sussurrou, as mãos tremendo de raiva e a mente gritando por uma solução.

            Nesse momento sons agitados vieram do lado de fora da casa..

- Por favor, vá ver o que está acontecendo.

- Hai, Saitoh-san!

            O Jovem saiu.

 Sabendo que sua derrota era clara, Hiru-Matsu resolveu atacar cegamente. Saitoh deferiu o golpe e sacou a espada. Sentia os músculos ficarem tensos, sentia os golpes sendo efetuados com perfeição. Uma excitação crescia em seu íntimo, era uma pena que a batalha seria tão... curta. Se ao menos fosse Battousai quem estivesse ali...

 Hiru-Matsu era um amador que precisava morrer, pensou Saitoh. Sua espada estava animada para o combate e não teve pena em rasgar o ventre do inimigo sem piedade. 

Do lado de fora da casa uma outra batalha aconteceria, outro grupo inimigo estava rondando pela região. Okita sabia que Seta estava por perto, e desejava saber quando finalmente chegaria o dia em que lutariam. Saitoh apareceu por trás de Okita e observou a cena. Todos estavam agitados. Afinal o grupo que estava perigosamente perto era liderado por nada mais nada menos que Shishio.  A morte estava solta nesta noite, executava todos que deslizavam um pouco do caminho. A paisagem negra era iluminada apenas pela lua e pelas tochas de fogo que alguns homens seguravam.

- Muita calma, Soijiro . – Observando que os olhos de Seta brilhavam intensamente em ansiedade, Shishio resolveu interromper os pensamentos do rapaz. – Em breve você terá a luta, muito em breve.

Ele sorriu simpaticamente como sempre. – Hai, Shishio.

- Veja o pânico tomando conta dos pobres capangas de Saitoh. Sim, eles sabem que estamos por perto. E temem uma guerra.

Seta agora permanecia em silêncio, a mente num turbilhão de pensamentos.

- Kaoru e Battousai não estão mais aqui. – Disse um espião que se aproximou rápida e furtivamente.

Shishio respirou fundo demonstrando um pouco de impaciência. – Diga-me algo que eu ainda não saiba.

O homem estremeceu. – S..sim. Parece que eles partiram recentemente. Eles devem ter partido no máximo há dois dias.

- Agora sim. Veja o que mais consegue descobrir, sim?

O espião fez uma mesura e sumiu na escuridão. Shishio observou o olhar de Soijiro.

- Eu não entendo. Como ela pôde se deixar capturar por... – Fez uma pausa e então falou bem baixo – Battousai?

- Vamos voltar. Precisamos conversar sobre algo que você ainda não sabe.

Todos partiram em uma direção e Shishio e Seta partiram a cavalo em outra com uma pequena escolta. Chegaram ao esconderijo que era nada menos que uma mansão. Yume esperava pacientemente no salão principal.

- Então? – Perguntou ansiosa.

- Soijiro e eu precisamos conversar. Por favor providencie uma sala e chá para nós, sim?

Isso queria dizer que nem tudo saiu como o planejado.

- Mas é claro. – Ela fez uma mesura e saiu polidamente.

Shishio fitou o ser que estava ao lado. O rosto sempre sorridente e inexpressivo. Yume voltou dizendo que estava tudo pronto. 

A noite estava quente apesar da brisa fresca. Os seres noturnos cantavam sua melodia irrompendo o silêncio noturno.

- Entende o que acabei de dizer? – Shishio sorveu um pouco de chá.

Soijiro não demonstrou surpresa alguma, no entanto, o homem que o observava sabia que estava surpreso.  Shishio contou as "novidades" para Seta. Contou que Kaoru tinha sido pega por Hiru-Matsu e depois por Okita e seus homens. Contou também que ela fora torturada e que agora sofria de amnésia. Yume permaneceu muda ao lado de Shishio.

- Soijiro... – Shishio perguntaria novamente se tinha compreendido, mas Seta interrompeu-o.

- Hai, Shishio. Compreendo. Como Kaoru conseguiu fugir, acabou sendo pega por Battousai. E... – Um estalo veio em sua mente. – Shishio, quando o homem disse que eles partiram?

- No máximo há dois dias. Descobriu alguma coisa?

Soijiro se levantou e arrumou sua espada. – Passamos por eles na estrada. Como não percebi isso.

- Vai sair agora? – Yume rompeu seu silêncio.

- Hai. – Ele sorriu. – Matta ne, Shishio.

- Ja matta.

Shishio e Yume observaram Soijiro sair da mansão.

- A insanidade ocupa cada vez mais seu coração. – Yume diz se encostando com ternura em Shishio.

Continua...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Ah, sim! Como podem ver, eu mudei um pouquinho a aparência do nosso querido Soijiro-san! Kiááá!  Se bem que a única coisa que fiz foi deixar o cabelo dele um pouco maior, né? 

Sugestões, comentários, críticas? É só falar comigo. Obrigada de novo!

Matta ne!

                                   Chinmoku


	7. Insanidade I

Silêncio na Primavera.

Yei! Aqui está o capítulo 7 (Insanidade), e acho que está bem interessante. Ah, sim. Perdoem-me pela demora, mas eu realmente estou meio atolada nesses dias. Então é provável que o próximo capítulo demore um pouco, ou não (se tiver um pouco de sorte, né?). E outra coisa, eu ainda não respondi alguns e-mail que me mandaram, à essas pessoas peço que me perdoem e agradeço pelos elogios. Aproveitem!!

Iyé = Não.

Hai = Sim.

Nani ka? = O que? O que foi?

Konbanwa = Boa noite (ao chegar).

Doomo = Obrigado (a).

Kisama = Seu maldito.

Sumimasen = Sinto muito.

Enjo = Ajude; ajude-me; socorro.

Onegai = Por favor.

         

Capítulo 7 – Insanidade I

         A noite já havia bebido muito sangue, no entanto suas presas ainda estavam aparentes como as de um vampiro que pede por mais sangue para saciar sua interminável sede. Soijiro se dirigiu até o casarão onde estavam os guerreiros e lacaios de Shishio.

- Oh, Seta-san! – Exclamou uma mulher pondo uma das mãos sobre a boca. Aproximou-se polidamente e fez uma mesura. – Posso ajudar em algo?

            O rapaz permanecia imóvel, observando com calma cada um dos rostos que estavam presentes na sala. Vários homens bebiam e comiam animados sem dar atenção à presença de Soijiro.

- Ele... – Seu braço direito se levantou esticado, o indicador apontava para um homem que bebia sakê sozinho. – Gostaria de vê-lo em um local privado.

- Hai, Seta-san. Por aqui.

            A mulher o guiou até uma sala privada. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, presos firmemente numa trança. 

- Já irei chamá-lo. Gostaria de algo mais?

- Iyé, doomo.

            Pouco tempo depois o homem entrou no local. O rosto mostrava cansaço e seus olhos fundos e negros transpareciam a seriedade que tinha para com seu trabalho. Ele não ousaria negar uma conversa com Seta.

- Soijiro-san, queria ver-me?

- Hai, Mittei. Gostaria de pedir umas informações.

            O Sujeito fitava Seta com cautela. 

- Algum motivo especial, eu suponho. – Um breve sorriso correu pelo seu rosto sério. – Afinal, veio ainda hoje sem ao menos esperar o próximo encontro.

- Digamos que eu esteja curioso e que precise de seus serviços. – fez uma pausa enquanto analisava o olhar de Mittei -  Não será nada que o fará sair para a noite de novo. Não por hoje.

            Mittei sorriu, não recusaria o pedido, ainda mais conhecendo Seta e seus hábitos. Ele consentiu o pedido de Seta com uma leve inclinação da cabeça. 

            Himura conduziu Kaoru até o quarto, após fazerem uma refeição. Kaoru não tinha comido muito, sentia seu estômago embrulhado de nervoso.

- Você está muito tensa. – a voz masculina de Himura soou antes de entrarem no aposento.

            Para Kaoru, o silêncio do quarto era extremamente desconfortável e desagradável. Podia ouvir com clareza os ruídos que faziam ao andar e ao se sentar. Na verdade, chegou a pensar que as batidas descompassadas e desesperadas de seu coração estavam tão altas que em breve transmitiriam seu nervosismo ao homem de cabelos ruivos que a fitava sério e continuamente agora.

            O olhar de Himura parecia vazio. Kaoru se perguntou no que ele estaria pensando, já que seu olhar frio estava cravado nela já fazia um tempo. A garota pôde ver um brilho sinistro no olhar do assassino, desviou o olhar para o chão a fim de controlar seu nervosismo. Nesse momento, uma pessoa passou pelo corredor, seus passos contaram o silêncio que voltou a reinar após sua partida.

            Por fim, Himura se levantou. Parecia agitado, mesmo não demonstrando nada. Kaoru observou os passos que se aproximavam dela, seu estômago dava voltas. Ele se sentou próximo, mas não muito, a ela. 

- Explique. – disse secamente num sussurro frio.

            Kaoru teve a menção de perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas logo foi cortada antes mesmo de começar a perguntar.

- Você sabe do que estou falando.

            O homem que os seguiu na floresta apareceu em sua mente.

- Não o conheço, pelo menos acho que não. – começou a dizer – Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Apenas senti-me estranha.

            Battousai respirou fundo mostrando sua insatisfação. 

- Por que não diz logo que acha que o conhecia?

            Os olhos de Kaoru se arregalaram em exclamação. Como ele poderia saber o que ela sentiu? Será que era tão transparente assim?

- Eu... – e não terminou de falar.

            Himura a fitava inexpressivo, como se ela não estivesse ali. Sua frieza deixava o ambiente desconfortável. Por que mudou tão de repente? 

            A mente de Kaoru começou a gritar, sentia uma vontade imensa de atacar Himura. Era quase como se sua mente dissesse para fazer o que queria. Seu coração foi se acelerando. "Não. Controle-se... – uma pressão pareceu ter caído em cima de seus ombros. – Não posso! Não posso!"

- Não ouse. – Rispidamente veio o sussurro de Himura.

            Kaoru fechou os olhos e ficou respirando fundo até acalmar-se. Soltou os cabelos e começou a preparar-se para dormir.

            Pouco antes de o sol nascer Himura acordou com olhos hostis fitando-o, de um dos cantos escuros do quarto. Olhos, que brilhavam como os de um gato no escuro. Olhos que pertenciam... a garota.

            Kaoru estava sentada e encostada na parede. Fitava Himura com um olhar insano e frio. Seus olhares se enfrentaram dura e longamente. A jovem se levantou dando uma baixa risada fria e cortante. Himura observava seus passos firmes e decididos indo ao encontro da morte sem ao menos hesitar. Perguntou-se o que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo, no entanto permaneceu quieto. A um passo de distância os passos cessaram. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Himura, então seus olhos ficaram ternos novamente. Lentamente estendeu a mão direita para tocar no rosto do ser que a fitava. E quando estava perto de tocá-lo, recuou a mão tremendo. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Enjo, Himura-san. Enjo, Onegai.

            Ela se levantou e se afastou bruscamente. Os olhos miravam sinistramente Battousai, que se levantou de onde estava inexpressivo. Nada tinha dito até agora. Kaoru começou a entrar em conflito com si mesma, de novo. E aproveitando-se disso, Battousai velozmente se aproximou. Acertou a nuca da jovem com a faca da mão. Então fitou Kaoru inconsciente em seus braços. Deitou-a no futón e observou um pouco. É um Karma, pensou, a garota só traz problemas.

            Duas horas se passaram desde o alvorecer. Kaoru acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Ela sentou-se no futón em que estava deitada e esfregou uma de suas mãos em seu pescoço. Teria dormido de mau jeito? Logo após se fazer esta pergunta a lembrança do ocorrido na madrugada veio em sua mente. 

- Não se preocupe, - a voz de Himura cortou o silêncio – a dor passará em breve.

- Sumimasen. – disse baixando os olhos.

            A jovem teve a menção de começar a arrumar as coisas para logo retomar a viagem quando o homem que a fitava se levantou.

- Descanse um pouco mais. Não partiremos agora. – Disse ao sair do aposento.

            Tempo depois, retomaram a viagem para um destino ainda desconhecido por Kaoru.

            Num quarto de uma outra pousada um homem acordou com uma presença em seu quarto.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou sonolento – Sakura?

            Então este se sentou e olhou ao redor. O coração disparou, ao mesmo tempo sua mão procurava por sua espada. Gritaria por ajuda, mas logo o ser em seu quarto avançou segurando seu rosto na altura da boca com a mão direita, abafando-lhe as palavras. Soijiro sorriu diante do terror do homem à sua frente. 

- Você possui uma informação importante para mim. – A outra mão de Seta empunhava a espada, que ameaçava perfurar o homem. – Vai cooperar, não vai?

            Trêmulo, o homem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A espada de Seta permaneceu onde estava e a mão que tampava a boca do homem desceu para o pescoço, permitindo que o homem contasse tudo o que era pedido. Após conseguir o que queria, o homem foi morto sem piedade. Soijiro se levantou e caminhou para a shoji. Nesse momento esta mesma se abriu, eram três vassalos. O homem que estava na frente fitou Seta e seus trajes sujos de sangue para depois mirar o corpo no chão. Mirou Seta de novo e se afastou bruscamente com a mão na bainha da espada, empurrando os dois vassalos que estavam atrás dele e que demoraram um pouco mais para compreender a situação.

- Parado aí, Kisama! – Gritou sacando a espada.

            Soijiro sorriu diante do desafio. O primeiro homem avançou atacando. O golpe foi deferido. A espada de Seta perfurou a face do homem e recuou para rasgar o pescoço do outro que o atacava pela lateral. O terceiro aterrorizado ajoelhou-se e pediu misericórdia. Soijiro pensou em como era patético implorar pela vida daquele jeito. Aproximou-se do homem e abaixou-se perto do mesmo.

- Sabe, nesta vida... – disse suavemente enquanto a mão esquerda apoiou-se no ombro direito o homem - somente os mais fortes sobrevivem.

Então a espada, que a mão direita de Seta empunhava, avançou perfurando com firmeza e agilidade o tórax do homem.

- Descanse um pouco. – Himura disse a Kaoru no meio da estrada.

- Estou bem. Se quiser continu...

- Disse para descansar. – Rosnou interrompendo-a.

            Diante dessa atitude, Kaoru achou melhor não contestar. Sentou-se em uma pedra e descansou suas pernas. Não entendia a atitude de Himura, afinal, fizeram várias paradas neste dia. Após a pausa retomaram a viagem, mas desta vez sem pausas. Caminharam silenciosamente por todo o trajeto. A  noite começou a cair e a temperatura esfriava conforme o sol se escondia no horizonte. Não tardou muito até a escuridão tomar conta do local. Tudo o que Kaoru podia ver era um vulto à sua frente, sentia-se cansada mas não falou nada. Deduziu que em breve parariam para descansar. Caminharam por mais uma hora e meia antes da próxima pausa.

- Descanse um pouco... –A voz de Himura soou ao lado da moça.

- Mou... – Suspirou massageando os pés.

            Kaoru tinha a impressão de estar sendo vigiada. Atrás dela tudo o que havia era uma densa floresta, e em sua frente, só havia árvores também. No entanto, sentia-se desprotegida como se olhos cruéis a perfurassem. Durante o resto da caminhada, Himura permaneceu ao seu lado. Finalmente após quatro horas chegaram a uma casa grande. Apesar de ser tarde, todos estavam acordados.

- Konbanwa, Himura-san.

- Konbanwa. Preciso falar com Katsura-san.

- Hai. Está com Kinou. Vou avisá-los.

            A atendente se retirou polidamente. O ambiente estava agradável e aconchegante. Kaoru observou os gestos do homem ruivo presente na sala, ele parecia sempre tão indiferente com tudo. E então a jovem começou a sentir os efeitos da viagem vindo sob a forma de cansaço. A moça que falara com Himura minutos antes voltou.

- Ele pede que vá vê-lo, Himura.

- Hai, doomo. – Se voltou para Kaoru. – Espere aqui, sim?

- Hai.

            Antes de entrar na sala, Himura pediu à moça que ela cuidasse de Kaoru, que lhe desse uma refeição e lhe permitisse um banho. Depois entrou na sala.

- Olá, Himura. Estava esperando-o. – Katsura disse cordialmente.

- Maa... você não tinha dito que estava indo para Otsu? – Kinou.

- Sim. Mudei de idéia. – Himura respondeu secamente.

- Ainda chateado com o ocorrido?

            Himura ignorou a pergunta e se voltou para Katsura.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sei disso. Conversaremos amanhã. Já que está aqui, poderia fazer-me um trabalho?

             Para a infelicidade de Himura, Kinou foi junto. A vítima estava sozinha fitando a paisagem ao longe, provavelmente mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Mas por que estava sozinha? Será que ela não sabia que era perigoso? Battousai se aproximou furtivamente por trás e tampou a boca da vítima com sua mão esquerda. A direita ameaçava perfurá-la.

- Vai fazer silêncio? – Battousai rosnou sentindo a agitação crescer em seu interior.

            A mulher balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Então a mão que lhe tampava a boca escorregou para o pescoço, prendendo-o numa chave. Kinou fez umas perguntas para a mulher que relutou em responder.

- Responda. – Battousai apertou a chave, tomando o cuidado para não deixá-la sufocar, ainda.

- Sei que vou morrer mesmo, então por quê diria qualquer coisa a vocês?

- Talvez para morrer sem sofrer.

            Kinou fitou Himura ao ouvir o que foi dito.

- Coopere. – Kinou disse.

            A mulher riu. – Só para confundi-los, direi que a garota não é o que imaginam.

- Coopere. – Disse novamente.

            A noite cantava uma melodia melancólica. Tudo parecia lento e calmo. Uma sensação de conflito e desespero pairava no ar. Kinou fitava Himura.

- Maa.... Himura. Ela já está morta.

            O corpo retalhado caiu no chão aos pedaços. A espada já limpa, voltou para sua bainha.

- Nani ka? – Himura respondeu o olhar de Kinou. – Ela não ia cooperar mesmo. Por que atrasar o inevitável?

- Não pensei que você utilizasse essas técnicas.

- Ela está morta, não está? 

            Voltaram para a casa. Himura foi tomar um banho. Limpou o sangue que pairava sobre seu corpo e depois entrou no ofurô. A água estava quente. Queria poder limpar seus pensamentos também. Quem sabe, limpar todo o sangue que sua espada já derramou e banir todo o mal que estava presente no Japão. 

- Himura-san... – a voz feminina de Kaoru encheu o ambiente.

- O que faz aqui? 

- Queria falar com você. – ela se aproximou por trás dele. – Eu...

            Sua mão deslizou pelos cabelos de Battousai, então este se virou bruscamente, agarrando seu pulso. 

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

            Ela permaneceu em silêncio, observando-o sem desviar o olhar.

- Você bebeu algum chá feito por Kinou de novo?

- Iyé. – A outra mão de Kaoru tocou na mão de Himura que ainda segurava o pulso da Jovem com firmeza. Os olhos de Kaoru brilharam estranhamente. -  Hi...mu...ra... – Ela fez uma leve carícia no rosto do homem.

            Himura se viu sendo caindo de costas na água do ofurô, com a garota por cima dele. O que ela estava fazendo? Kaoru emergiu da água com um olhar ainda não visto por Himura.

- Eu queria dizer que...

O homem observou-a se aproximar lentamente, sentiu os toques da jovem em seu pescoço. E foi quando ele se viu agarrando-a num intenso beijo.

Continua...

Hihihii!! Aposto que devem estar pensando "Oh Meu Deus!!" ou coisa do tipo, acertei? Bom, espero que estejam gostando. Fiquem curiosos até o próximo capítulo! 

Matta ne

                              Chinmoku


	8. Um nome

Silêncio na Primavera.

Sumimasen!! Eu juro que não era minha intenção demorar tanto para atualizar o fic. Mas sessha teve uns probleminhas de saúde e depois vieram as festas de ano novo, e não tive tempo de escrever! Gomennasai!! 

Doomo = Obrigado (a).

Enjo = Ajude

Onegai = Por favor  - No caso, usei onegai yo. O "yo", usado no final da expressão, serve para dar certa ênfase.

Shitsurei shimasu = Com licença. 

Damare = Cale a boca.

Nani ka? = O que? O que foi?

Arigatô Gozaimashita = Muito obrigado.

_Himura se viu sendo caindo de costas na água do ofurô, com a garota por cima dele. O que ela estava fazendo? Kaoru emergiu da água com um olhar ainda não visto por Himura. O homem observou-a se aproximar lentamente, sentiu os toques da jovem em seu pescoço. E foi quando ele se viu agarrando-a num intenso beijo._

Capítulo 8 – Um nome.

Himura se descobriu sendo coberto por água. Tinha cochilado no ofurô. Olhou ao redor. Tudo estava normal e silencioso, não havia sinal da garota. No entanto, ainda sentia os toques de Kaoru em seu corpo. Após vestir um kimono leve de dormir se dirigiu à sala principal. Kinou estava lá.

- Kinou, vigie Kaoru esta noite.

- Eu já disse que não vou fugir. – Uma voz feminina soou.

            Kaoru fitou Himura com angústia.

- Você não confia em mim, não é mesmo? 

            Ele ignorou as palavras magoadas da jovem.

- Sente-se bem, Himura? Está suando...

- Oh... – Kinou baixou o recipiente de chá e olhou curioso – está vermelho também... – Deu um suspiro. – O calor da paix...

- Faça o que pedi, sim? – Himura virou as costas e abandonou o local, ignorando Kinou.

            Kaoru a pedido de Kinou se juntou para tomar chá com ele.

- Estava conversando com Kasumi-san. Faz tempo que não a  via.

Kinou sorveu um pouco de chá. – Vocês brigaram?

- Não, Kasumi-san teve que...

- Não... você e Himura.

- Oh. – ela fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar para seu chá. – Bom... ele anda diferente ultimamente, né? Meio... instável.

"Além do mais, eu não ajudei muito para melhorar sua Wa, né?" – Pensou.

- Compreendo. – Kinou sorriu.

No dia seguinte, o céu estava nebuloso. O sol não apareceria. Himura acordou deitado em um futón. Seu kimono estava meio aberto e seus cabelos soltos. "O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Olhou para o teto e suspirou, era diferente do habitual estar deitado assim. O que havia em sua cintura, um peso? Um braço?!? Ao prestar um pouco mais de atenção viu que Kaoru estava deitada ao seu lado, e que um de seus braços estava apoiado em cima dele. – O que aconteceu aqui? Não lembro de nada. – então um nome veio em sua mente. – Kinou...". Já estava começando a amaldiçoá-lo quando a voz de Kinou interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Você pediu que eu cuidasse dela, mas foi ela quem cuidou de você.

            Himura observou o rosto de Kaoru com atenção. Parecia tão cansado e triste.

- Você passou a noite delirando de febre. Kaoru zelou por você a noite toda, fazendo compressas de água para baixar a febre, dando-lhe chá... Ela apagou faz pouco tempo. Não agüentou.

- Não lembro de nada.

Kinou riu. – Ainda bem que não. Você se mataria se conseguisse lembrar o que fez.

Battousai o fitou sério e pensativo. "O que eu fiz?"

         _Na noite passada, Kaoru sentiu que Himura estava estranho desde cedo. E antes de se dirigir para seu quarto, resolveu falar com ele. Ao chegar na shoji de seu quarto, como de costume, chamou por ele. Não houve resposta. Então resolveu abrir a shoji. Viu Himura encostado na parede, como sempre. Sua respiração estava pesada e seu rosto muito corado. A jovem se aproximou com cautela._

_- Himura-san... _

_Sua mão se aproximou lentamente até encostar-se ao rosto de Himura. A pele macia de seu rosto estava fervendo. Kaoru encostou ambas as mãos no rosto dele._

_- Himura, acorde. Acorde._

_            Não houve resposta._

_- Kinou-san! Enjo, onegai yo! _

_Chamou não muito alto para não acordar a casa toda. Kinou apareceu com a mão quase sacando a espada. Ele fitou Kaoru abraçando Himura e tentando deitá-lo no futón. Kinou ajudou-a a deitar o Hitokiri no futón. _

_- Vou buscar água e umas toalhas. – ele disse saindo do aposento._

_- Doomo._

_            Enquanto Kinou não chegava com a água, Kaoru soltou do rabo-de-cavalo os cabelos ruivos de Himura e arrumou-os numa posição confortável. Seu rosto estava corado e seus lábios vermelhos devido ao calor de seu corpo. Kinou entrou apressado no quarto e entregou a Kaoru pequenas toalhas brancas e um recipiente com água. A Jovem dobrou as mangas de seu Gi, e mergulhou uma das toalhas na água. Torceu-a bem e depois foi deslizando-a de leve pelo rosto de Himura. Também fez compressas por seu pescoço e pela parte superior de seu tórax._

_- Você deve estar cansada, viajou o dia todo. Não quer que chame Kasumi ou alguém para cuidar dele?_

_- Iyé, doomo. – ela sorriu. – Se quiser ir dormir, tudo bem. Não se preocupe comigo._

_            Kinou se retirou do aposento. Tempo depois a febre pareceu ter baixado um pouco. Kaoru lutava para não adormecer. Sentia uma admiração por Himura e um carinho que não sabia de onde vinha. Perguntava-se o motivo de estar se preocupando com ele._

_- Ken...shin... – Sussurrou ao fazer uma carícia no rosto do homem._

_            E para sua surpresa uma mão segurou a sua, não com agressividade como era de costume, mas com delicadeza e ternura. Kaoru fitou perplexa a mão de Himura que ainda segurava a sua, então seus olhos deslizaram para os de Himura. Estavam abertos, ele tinha acordado. _

_- Kenshin... sente-se melhor?_

_            Seu olhar continuava sério e ao mesmo tempo diferente, ele parecia mergulhado no olhar da jovem. Então seus olhos se fecharam. A mão segurou a de Kaoru por um tempo, até relaxar por completo. Tinha dormido de novo._

_- Ora, se isso não é interessante!_

_            A jovem pulou ao escutar a voz de Kinou do outro lado do quarto._

_- Pensei que tinha ido dormir._

_- Iyé. _

_            Kinou tinha trazido chá, mas não ficou mais que alguns minutos. Voltou para o quarto junto com o sol, observou um pouco pela shoji entreaberta e depois entrou no quarto. Kaoru apagara há cinco minutos._

Kinou sorriu. – Desta vez não fiz nada!

- Kinou...

- Enquanto você fica aí confuso, eu irei comer algo. Matta ne.

            E Himura se viu sozinho com Kaoru no quarto. Ele deitou-a numa posição mais confortável e a fitou por um tempo, sua respiração era hipnótica. Afastou do rosto uma mecha de cabelo rebelde.

- Arigatô... gozaimashita.

            E então deixou o aposento, fechando a shoji silenciosamente. 

            O vento fresco do outono soprava com insistência, trazendo consigo lembranças desconhecidas. Kenshin saiu do jardim e voltou para a casa, era hora de falar co Katsura-san. Kinou tinha consigo a presença de Kasumi, conversavam alegremente quando ele se deu conta de que Himura sumira já fazia um tempo.

- Ele está com Katsura-san.- Kasumi desse-lhe servindo mais chá.

            Kinou se levantou e foi em direção à sala onde provavelmente estariam. A shoji estava em sua frente. Kinou hesitou por um momento, antes de abri-la.

- E por quê quer levá-la para a casa particular? – A voz de Katsura encheu o vazio do ambiente.

- Para fazer o que bem entender com Kaoru.

- Hum, compreendo.

            Kinou entrou polidamente no aposento.

- Bem, Himura, faça o que quiser. Hiru-matsu está morto e as informações já não são tão importantes.

            Ele fez uma pausa pensativo.

- Não que essas informações não sejam importantes. Na verdade, seriam úteis os seus conhecimentos. – Suspirou – Todos perdidos... Shigata ga nai, né?

- Então posso levá-la?

Katsura assentiu. – Hai, assim que quiser.

            Uma forte trovoada correu pelo céu anunciando o temporal que seguia.

- Bom, é melhor que vá quando essa tempestade passar, né?

- Oh, - Kinou não se contendo de curiosidade finalmente resolveu falar. – Vai se divertir com a garota?

            Kenshin lançou-lhe um olhar negro.

- Maa, é que vocês têm se dado tão bem que pensei que finalmente...

- Shitsurei shimasu.

            Himura cortou os comentários de Kinou com essas palavras e deixou o aposento.

- Falei algo errado? – Kinou

            Seta prosseguia cautelosamente com seu plano, estava no encalço de seu alvo, ou melhor, num dos seus alvos. Shishio deu carta branca para Soijiro realizar seus feitos. Estava chovendo impiedosamente, Himura observava Kaoru de longe. A jovem conversava animada com Kasumi enquanto fazia sua refeição.

- Ora, veja... que visão. – Kinou sentou-se ao lado de Himura. – Sakê?

- Hai, doomo.

- Himura, quando faço os comentários sobre a garota, não é por mal. – Disse seriamente fazendo Himura quase acreditar em suas palavras. – Mas ela é um bom partido, né? – Quase...  esse comentário foi o suficiente para Kenshin decidir ignorar as palavras de Kinou, ou pelo menos tentar, né?

- Kinou? – Himura perguntou com a voz calma.

- Nani ka?

- Damare. – Disse ainda calmamente.

            Kinou fez uns dez segundos de silêncio. – Aposto que sua pele é macia como a de um pêssego.

            Nesse momento Kaoru ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo. 

- E aposto que seus cabelos são macios e cheirosos. – Kinou riu – cheiro de rosas, talvez.

            Ele riu mais alto. Himura permanecia calmo, estava diferente hoje. Estava tão calmo e tão em paz que não sentiria a cólera que normalmente os comentários maldosos de Kinou causam nele.

- Ela é tímida. Dizem que as tímidas são as melhores.

            Kinou continuou a falar coisas de Kaoru para Himura, na tentativa de deixá-lo com pensamentos sobre ela. Himura quase riu, não precisava das palavras de Kinou para perceber Kaoru ou seus gestos e beleza. Isso, ele já conhecia muito bem.

            E foi quando Kaoru sentiu os olhos daquele ser fitando-a. Ela pôde sentir o sangue subir-lhe a face. E surpreendeu-se quando o viu, incomodado,  desviando o olhar.

- Kinou? – Himura perguntou.

- Nani ka?

- Damare.

            Himura decidiu ficar olhando a chuva, já que Kinou não se continha. Era hipnotizante o som da chuva. Estava bem frio, e era possível ver no alto das montanhas uma densa névoa que escorria em direção ao chão, serenamente. Himura estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Queria muito lembrar da noite passada, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Ele estava com um cheiro diferente, e sabia que aquele odor pertencia à jovem Kaoru.

- Doozo? – Veio a voz feminina da jovem dos seus pensamentos.

            Himura fitou-a. – Hai.

            Os dois ficaram observando a chuva por um longo período. Kaoru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo o ar frio. Ficou assim por um tempo, de olhos fechados. Ao abri-los se deparou com o penetrante olhar de Himura, que a fitava com curiosidade. O olhar do assassino tinha um brilho místico, e por incrível que pareça, puro e inocente. Aquele brilho dourado fazia Kaoru ver o quão belo era aquele anjo da morte. Os cabelos da cor do fogo contrastavam perfeitamente com a cor de sua pele. Kaoru sacudiu a cabeça, levemente, mirando novamente a chuva a fim de espantar seus pensamentos.

            Saitoh estava impaciente com a perda de Kaoru e Battousai. 

- Okita?

- Hai, Saitoh-san?

- Encontre nossos informantes e descubra o paradeiro de Battousai.

            Okita sorriu e saiu do aposento.

- Kaoru... – Saitoh suspirou. – em breve nos encontraremos de novo. – Ele riu. – E será um encontro muito agradável.

            Mais um dia de chuva se passou, a calmaria era sedutora e aconchegante. Por fim, pela noite, a chuva cessou. Na manhã seguinte, Himura levaria Kaoru até a casa privada. 

A viagem seguiu calma e rápida. A Casa não era tão distante assim. O lugar era agradável e cercado por gigantescas árvores. O jardim era belo e bem cuidado, uma vez por semana alguém vinha cuidar das plantas. Ao lado da casa, um dojo.

- Kenshin, por quê viemos para cá? – Kaoru observava o local.

            Ele aproximou-se da jovem e olhou fundo em sua alma. Aquele silêncio gélido a incomodava, 

e muito.  Então num sussurro rouco ele disse que em breve ela saberia. O vento soprou fazendo um ruído seco nos bambuzais. 

- Venha, vou preparar algo para comermos. – nesse momento ele já andava em direção a casa.

- Ahm, você não quer que eu cozinhe?

- Iyé. Doomo. – Himura já conhecia o gosto da comida de Kaoru, e sabia que não era gostoso de se comer.

            Kaoru não cozinhou, mas pôde ajudar um pouco.

- Kenshin... – ele disse enquanto picava alguns legumes. – Você me chama assim agora.

- Você não gostava muito de Himura-san, né?

            Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos.

- Você também tem se referido a mim por meu primeiro nome. Não me chama mais de "aquela garota".

            Eles estavam comendo o almoço feito por Kenshin. Kaoru  surpreendeu-se pelo quão boa estava a refeição.

- Você tem um segredo. – Ela disse de repente.

            Himura ignorou seu comentário. Afinal de contas, quem não tem?

- Você deseja muito contar esse segredo para alguém, mas não o faz.

- Você, - Himura disse. – tem segredos importantes para a melhoria do Japão. Se recuperasse sua memória, os contaria para mim?

            Kaoru emudeceu, sabia em seu íntimo que por vontade própria não poderia contar. Ou poderia?

- Compreende, agora? – Himura observou-a. – Então não me peça que lhe conte meu segredo.

- Eu não...

- Sei o que está fazendo. – Interrompeu-a.

            O silêncio caiu novamente sobre eles. Tempo depois de terem comido, Kenshin se dirigiu até a jovem. – Vamos, está na hora.

            Segurou-a pelo pulso até o lugar desejado. Entraram dentro do aposento. Kaoru escutou Himura trancando a porta do aposento e estremeceu. Já tinha alguma idéia do que ele estava planejando.

            Então num sussurro Himura perguntou se ela estava pronta.

Continua....

O que será que nosso querido Mr. Battousai está planejando?!? Esperem para ver, hihihiii!!

Sessha gostaria de agradecer pelos elogios e comentários. 

Matta ne,

                                 Chinmoku


	9. Insanidade II

Silêncio na Primavera.

Olá, olá!! Curiosos para este capítulo?!? Hihihiii!! Espero que gostem! 

Nani sun no yo = O que você vai fazer?

Onegai = Por favor. – Na verdade é uma súplica, né?

Doshite = Por que?

Kisama = Seu maldito.

Nani = que? O que?

Capítulo 9 – Insanidade II

         Kaoru estava tensa, se perguntava o que aquele ser a sua frente estava planejando. Ele tinha mudado de novo. Dias antes estavam quase se dando bem, quase amigos. E agora, tinha mudado de novo. Himura  agora andava em direção à jovem, os passos firmes e decididos. Kaoru tinha um dos punhos fechado e encostado contra o peito.

- Nani... sun... no yo? – Perguntou recuando conforme Battousai avançava.

            Silêncio. Os passos continuavam avançando.

- NANI SUN NO YO??? – Ela gritou sentindo o estômago contraindo-se de nervoso, e quando se deu conta já estava no centro do aposento.

- Por que pergunta se já sabe o que farei?

            Um suspiro correu pela floresta. Em toda sua existência, nunca sentimentos tão confusos correram por ali. O céu nublado era melancólico, triste, sedutor... E apesar de toda a situação tensa que se alastrava de novo pelo Japão, boas notícias chegavam para alguns.

- Saitoh-san, consegui as informações.

- Ora, Okita, isso é muito bom.

- Quando quer que eu vá?

            Saitoh o fitou por uns poucos segundos. – Preciso de você, mande Jihi.

- Mas, Saitoh-san, é Battousai que está com ela.

Os olhos de Saitoh brilharam sinistramente. – Mande-o ir com sete ninjas. Os melhores!

- Pensei que não gostava de ninjas...

- E não gosto. Mas não há um dos meus homens que seja bom o suficiente para lutar com... Battousai. – Uma pausa. – Pelo menos os ninjas são treinados.

            Kaoru tremia, não conseguia controlar-se. Sim, Battousai estava preste a fazer algo que ela lutava para que não acontecesse. – Onegai yo! – Pedia com lágrimas nos olhos, ainda recuando. 

            Himura avançava decidido, as súplicas em nada mudariam sua decisão. A calma do ambiente estava repleta de tensão. Num impulso Himura a atacou com as costas da espada, acertando-a na cintura. 

- Você é melhor que isso, pode esquivar-se com facilidade de golpes como esse. – ele disse.

            Kenshin voltou a atacar, mais impiedosamente dessa vez. Kaoru deu um salto no ar e caiu um pouco desajeitada no chão, apoiava uma das mãos no chão para  equilibrar-se e para depois se erguer. Respirava com dificuldade enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam.

- Doshite?

            Himura voltou a atacar, mirando em seus pontos vulneráveis. Avançava com velocidade.

- Lute. – Disse.

- Iyé. 

- Lute. – repetiu com mais vigor.

E com a voz mais baixa, Kaoru disse a resposta. –Iyé.

Himura respirou fundo, a impaciência queria cegá-lo. Ele embainhou a espada e afastou-se alguns passos, andando de costas para que seus olhares não se desencontrassem. Abaixou-se um pouco, flexionando de leve as pernas. Então, num saque rápido sua espada cortou o ar. O ataque foi em direção a jovem e cortou um de seus braços. O corte não era fundo, ele não queria matá-la. Kaoru cobriu o corte com uma das mãos e o olhou surpresa.

- Lute. 

- Iyé.

Outro ataque. A cena repetiu-se mais duas vezes. Os cortes rasgavam a roupa e atingiam a pele, provocando um arranhão. Keshin se preparou para outro ataque desses quando algo travou seu golpe. O olhar de Kaoru tinha mudado um pouco. "Pare, pare, pare.... PARE!!! – ela recuou perturbada, e se viu indo até a parede e pegando um boken. – Não... eu não...". Um flash correu por sua mente e para não gritar cerrou os dentes. Ela se virou e encarou o homem a sua frente.

Himura suspendeu uma sobrancelha. – Resolveu lutar? 

Ela não respondeu. Segurava o boken na horizontal, paralelo ao chão. A mão que não o segurava estava espalmada em sua, digamos assim, lâmina (ou a parte que seria a lâmina, se fosse uma espada). – Venha... Battousai.

Quando Himura avançou com o golpe, Kaoru girou o boken e mirou num ponto. O golpe foi defendido. Ela avançou atacando, o assassino pulou dando um mortal e caindo por trás dela em posição de ataque. Ela flexionou por completo uma das pernas e girou o corpo, usando a perna esticada para dar uma rasteira no ser que se encontrava atrás dela. Toda a tensão do ambiente foi se dissipando conforme a luta se desenrolava. 

            A garota avançou atacando, e tudo pareceu ficar lento e silencioso. Himura deferiu o golpe. O que era aquilo? Ela tinha tropeçado? Ela vai cair... Ele se viu segurando-a, ela cairia por cima dele. Então, no meio dessa queda ele viu a mão da jovem indo atacar um ponto vital do corpo no pescoço, a queda era um mero truque. Já estavam no chão e o golpe... cessou? Seus olhos encontraram os dela, estavam normais de novo. 

- Não... posso. – disse largando seu peso em cima de Kenshin. 

            Ela tinha apagado, então Himura viu que uma de suas mãos a tinha atacado em defesa,  por isso ela apagou. Keshin rolou, com delicadeza, a jovem de cima de seu copo. Depois a carregou para dentro da casa e deitou-a num dos quartos. 

            O crepúsculo chegou, estava bem frio e úmido. Kenshin acordou Kaoru.

- Se dormir demais agora, não vai conseguir dormir depois.

            A jovem o fitava atônita. Então viu as mãos dele se aproximando. Ela se encolheu.

- Não se preocupe, não farei nada. – Ficou um pouco próximo da jovem, ela podia sentir um gostoso aroma. Ele já havia tomado banho e seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e soltos. Sentiu seus dedos pressionarem alguns pontos em sua nuca, ela fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo os toques. A dor de cabeça que Kaoru sentia cessou. – Venha...

            Kaoru hesitou.

- Ora, vamos. Não se preocupe.

            Então ela o seguiu. Ele havia preparado um banho para ela. Após lavar-se Kaoru se dirigiu até a sala, onde Kenshin estava. 

- A água estava boa? – ele perguntou simpaticamente.

- Hai. - "Mudou de novo... por quê é tão gentil agora?" – Ahm, eu preciso de roupas novas. – Ela abriu os braços. Himura pôde ver o estado da roupa, estava toda rasgada da luta que tiveram mais cedo.

- Kinou virá aqui amanhã, e provavelmente trará alguma peça. – Fez um breve silêncio. – E se não trouxer, pedirei que traga depois.

- Doomo.

            Já tinham comido fazia algum tempo. Agora, ambos bebiam chá, um na companhia do outro. 

- Kenshin?

- Nani ka?

- Eu lembrei de mais uma coisa...

_Quando Kaoru estava nas mãos de Saitoh, o encarregado principal dela era Okita. Jihi tinha como função conseguir arrancar as informações dela. _

_- Você é valente mesmo. Não vai cooperar?_

_Ela olhava para o chão, completamente muda. Esse silêncio irritava Jihi profundamente._

_- Talvez, eu pudesse me divertir um pouco com você. O que acha?_

_Kaoru sentia gosto de sangue em sua boca, cada músculo de seu corpo doía imensamente. Jihi deu-lhe um forte tapa._

_- Olhe para mim quando falo! _

_Kaoru continuava ignorando-o. O homem levantou-a, colérico de raiva. Kaoru lutava com todas as forças que seu corpo ainda reservava. Ele deitou-a com violência e começou a abrir suas roupas._

_- Não! Pare com isso!_

_- Agora você resolveu falar?!_

_Ela se debatia freneticamente, sentiu uma mão enforcando-lhe o pescoço. Então Jihi parou, na verdade, foi lançado para longe. Okita o fitava, o rosto assustadoramente sério._

_- O que pensa que ia fazer?_

_- Okita-san, eu..._

_- Damare!! – Gritou. – Suas respostas são inúteis! Você me dá nojo!_

_Jihi ainda estava no chão, caído de barriga para cima. Viu Okita se aproximar._

_- O que eu pedi para fazer?_

_Jihi teve a menção de se mover, mas seu movimento foi travado antes mesmo de começar. Okita tinha sacado a espada velozmente em seu pescoço. Jihi engoliu seco._

_- Novamente... o que pedi para fazer?_

_- Pediu para arrancar as informações dela._

_- Era isso que você estava fazendo?_

_- Ela é apenas uma..._

_Okita deu-lhe soco com as costas de seu punho fechado. _

_- Encoste suas mãos sujas em Kaoru, - rosnou com os dentes cerrados - e eu o farei sofrer de um jeito que você nunca imaginou ser possível. Compreende?_

_- H..hai, Okita-san._

_- Bom. Agora, saia daqui. _

_Okita aproximou-se da assustada Kaoru. Ela pôde ver em seu olhar ternura. Okita tinha ternura por Kaoru. Ele fechou com delicadeza suas roupas, sem ao menos um olhar ou toque maldoso. _

_- Jihi é um homem estúpido._

_Não puderam continuar a conversa, nesse momento os vassalos de Hiru-matsu estavam atacando. E foi nesse conflito que Kaoru fugiu para por acaso encontrar Hana-chan e depois Battousai._

Kaoru enxugou suas lágrimas. – Não entendo, eu não lembrava disso com tantos detalhes como agora. – ela fez uma pausa, ficou em silêncio absorvendo os pensamentos. – Talvez tenha sido um meio inconsciente de proteção... talvez não. 

- Sumimasen. – Ele disse desejando pegar Jihi e matá-lo, lentamente. Sim, ele iria sofrer!

Kaoru estava sentada perto de Kenshin. Ela encostou-se a ele e o deixou abraçá-la.

- Por que você quer que eu me lembre de coisas assim? – seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, não queria chorar. Não de novo.

            Sim, ela tinha alguma idéia do plano de Himura. Ele sabia que lutas e batalhas a fariam se lembrar de algo, quem sabe até acordar sua adormecida memória. Kenshin só não sabia o por quê. 

            Antes de dormir Kaoru olhou o céu por um momento.  A noite havia chegado sozinha, e permanecia assim até agora.

- Mou... isso é mau sinal. Não há estrelas no céu. Algo de ruim vai acontecer...

            Katsura-san chamou Kinou de súbito no meio da noite.

- Queria falar comigo?

- Hai. – Katsura observou pensativo o rosto do homem a sua frente. – Kinou... Descobrimos quem é o traidor.

Kinou sorriu. – Diga-me quem é e eu irei pessoalmente, se assim o quiser, me livrar dele.

- Calma. Muita calma, Kinou.

- Uh?

- A pessoa que vem nos traído é... Kasumi-san.

            O rosto de Kinou empalideceu. Ele tentava absorver as palavras que lhe golpearam violentamente.

- Sei que você tem muita afinidade com ela, mas... – Fez uma pausa. – Você sabe o que acontece com os traidores.

            Kinou fechou os punhos a fim de esconder seu desespero. Katsura o fitou um pouco preocupado. – Pedirei ao Shinu-san que cuide do assun...

- Iyé! Eu... – Kinou pensou um pouco. – Katsura-san, gostaria de cuidar desse assunto eu mesmo.

- Tem certeza?

- Hai. – Disse com convicção.

Kinou fez uma mesura e saiu polidamente. Ficou quieto por um tempo na varanda. Tempo depois resolveu levar adiante algo que não devia ser adiado.

- Kasumi-san?

- Hai? Gostaria de chá? Sakê talvez, né?

- Iyé... gostaria de conversar um pouco. Importaria-se de dar uma volta?

            Kasumi pareceu ficar triste. Ela fez um sorriso forçado. – Hai... Kinou.

            Estavam caminhando já fazia um tempo. 

- Kasumi... – Ele fechou os punhos com raiva. Então gritou, - DOSHITE??

            Ela se encolheu, - Gomennasai! Eu... 

- Nani? – Exclamou. Uma lágrima cheia de rancor escorreu pelo rosto do homem.

- Kinou-chan, eu fui obrigada. Se não aceitasse... – Ela tampou a boca. – Sumimasen...

- Não poderia ser ameaças, você sabe que a protegeria.

Kasumi chorava, tinha as mãos trêmulas e um olhar que pedia perdão. – Sumimasen...

            Kinou sacou a espada e se aproximou lentamente, não sabia ao certo se teria coragem de seguir adiante. A noite observava friamente a cena. Ele viu Kasumi correndo em sua direção e puxando sua espada para dentro de si. Seus olhos se exclamaram, a dor da lâmina perfurando seu corpo transbordava em forma de lágrimas arrependidas. 

- Kasumi... – Kinou suspirou.

- Sumimasen, Kinou-chan. Eu... não mereço... seu... – Fechou os olhos para abri-los de novo. – amor.

            Kinou deitou-a no chão quando viu que ela não mais conseguia sustentar seu próprio peso. Então ele a viu fechar os olhos... para não mais abri-los. Seu coração, seu grande amor... acabara de falecer. E agora, jazia ali no chão, fria e pálida.

O dia seguinte amanheceu tenso, era como se a própria floresta soubesse o que aconteceria e tivesse proibido os animais de alegrarem o dia com sua canção matinal.

- Kenshin, por favor não!

- Você não devia negar a verdade.

- Eu imploro, não faça isso. 

            Estavam de volta ao "treino". Himura não conseguia irritar Kaoru a ponto de mudá-la como queria. 

            Kaoru tinha acabado de receber um golpe, estava caída no chão. – Por que quer que eu me lembre de meu passado? Para lembrar das informações tão preciosas para vocês? – Perguntou rispidamente e ao mesmo tempo tentando controlar seu nervosismo. – Você sabe que se me lembrar não direi nada. Então por quê continua? – Ela o fitava seriamente. - Vai me torturar como Jihi, para conseguir o que quer?

            Kenshin armou posição de ataque e avançou. – Talvez, se eu agir como Jihi, você pare de lutar tanto com seu interior.

            Kaoru abriu os olhos numa exclamação.

- Sei de seu duelo interno. – ele disse.

- Pois eu também sei do seu... Battousai!!! – Ela avançou atacando.

            Himura desviou. Ela continuava atacando como se uma fúria muito grande a controlasse.

- Você se acha esperto? Eu conheço seu segre... – "Pare!!" Kaoru fechou os punhos, e parou.

            Himura atacou-a e Kaoru desviou. – Não se controle! – Ele disse.

- Não! Não vou deixar!!!  - Ela gritou.

            Kaoru se viu sendo empurrada até parede. 

- Kenshin, por favor...

            Ele segurou seu pescoço com uma das mãos. Iria pressioná-la, quem sabe assim ela deixaria seu duelo interior acabar de uma vez. O olhar feroz de Himura foi se acalmando... Tinha sentido alguma coisa em seu rosto, era uma carícia. Então fitou a jovem a sua frente, o olhar dela era puro e calmo. O que ela estaria pensando?

- Ken... shin... 

            Himura se viu se aproximando mais ainda da jovem. Podia sentir seu calor, seu coração que se acelerava mais conforme ele se aproximava, sentia seu nervosismo e sua ânsia por algo que sabia que estava preste a acontecer. As respirações estavam misturadas pela proximidade. Ele se viu fazendo uma carícia no rosto da jovem, do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito antes, com ternura. Kaoru fechou os olhos conforme aquele ser ficava mais próximo. Seus lábios quase se tocavam num beijo que tanto ansiavam. Mas nem tudo é perfeito. Mesmo num dia ensolarado as trevas podem chegar e armar um temporal. 

            Kaoru ouviu um gemido de Battousai. Ela abriu os olhos e um pânico alastrou-se por seu corpo quando percebeu o que acontecera. Cinco dardos envenenados haviam sido lançados em Himura. Este mesmo se apoiou na parede e se virou. Eram oito homens. Kaoru arrancou os dardos de Kenshin.

- Ji... Jihi! – exclamou. 

            Os olhos de Himura brilharam sinistramente, a sua frente estava o homem o qual desejava que sofresse.

- Doce Kaoru... não pensei que fosse se lembrar de mim!  Sabe, temos algo inacabado.

            Jihi estalou os dedos e os ninjas voaram em Himura. 

- Kenshin!!! – Kaoru gritou.

            Sua visão estava falhando, não podia errar. Não podia perder. Estava sendo golpeado... estava golpeando. Um corpo aos seus pés jazia morto. O sangue ia se alastrando pelo chão do dojo. Sangue... Sangue... Um grito... Kaoru...  

            - Kaoru!!! – ele gritou avançando em Jihi.

Outros dois dardos foram arremessados nele. Himura caiu, apoiando-se em sua espada. 

- Parem! – Veio a voz masculina de Jihi. – Veja isto, Battousai!

            Himura levantou o rosto e mirou Jihi. Ele segurava Kaoru pelos cabelos, enquanto esta tentava soltar a mão de Jihi. Em seu rosto uma marca vermelha causada pelo soco que Jihi lhe dera. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, a jovem cuspia sangue.

- Kisama!!  Você vai morrer! – Himura não pensava em mais nada além de matar... matar Jihi.

- Acho que Kaoru contou que temos negócios inacabados... – Ele sorriu de modo selvagem – e Okita... não estará aqui para impedir.

            Battousai se levantou colérico e os ninjas o jogaram de volta ao chão. Vários chutes foram dados em Himura.

- Não fique nervoso, você verá tudo. 

- Faça algum mal a Kaoru e eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos!!

            Jihi abraçou Kaoru. – Por que não faz nada agora? 

- Seu miserável!! – Levantou atacando.

            Jihi olhou friamente para Himura. – Acabem com ele.

            Os ninjas restantes atacavam com velocidade e habilidade. "Kenshin... não! – Kaoru chorava, se sentia impotente por não poder ajudar, queria se irritar, soltar seus demônios. Mas como? – Não! Por favor, não!"

- NÃO!!!! KENSHIN!!! –Kaoru tentou se soltar mas Jihi segurou-a mais forte.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntou silenciosamente. – Esqueceu-se de nosso encontro?

- Largue me! Seu maldito!! 

            Kaoru arranhou o rosto de Jihi, que lhe puxou pelos cabelos e deu-lhe um tapa. Kaoru continuou tentando se soltar. Mãos... as mãos de Jihi a enforcavam.

            Himura gritou. Uma insanidade invadia seu ser como ondas, não conseguiria se controlar ou pensar. O ambiente, emudeceu. As cenas, ficaram lentas. O ódio... continuava o mesmo, e aumentava mais e mais. Kaoru estava no chão, apanhava de Jihi.

- KAORU!!!!!!!

Continua... 

Hana Himura = Agradeço muito pelo seu r/r. Bom, quanto ao Iyé, eu sei que o "e" tem o som fechado, e que na verdade se escreve "iie". Mas sessha leu o livro Shogun (ou Xógun), e lá iie se escreve Iyé. Gostei do jeito que se escreve e achei interessante colocar assim. Até porque quando as pessoas que não conhecem bem a língua lerem o iie, elas irão pensar em pronunciar os dois is, coisa que não se faz. A pronuncia é de um i só, né? Quanto ao futón (aquele tipo de cama japonesa, que na verdade é quase um colchão fininho), eu sempre vi se escrever assim. Sei que a palavra não deveria ser acentuada e que deveria ser terminada em "m". Mas como é uma palavra derivada do japonês e no japonês as palavras não terminam em "m" e sim "n", não vi problema algum em  escrever futón desse jeito. Sessha agradece pela sinceridade e pelo comentário. Fico feliz de saber que você está gostando do fic, isso significa muito para mim!!

Tsuki Kaoru – Era isso que você tinha em mente? Espero não ter destruído suas espectativas! Hihihii! Obrigada pelos r/r!!

NatsuNoAme – Maa-chan, tenha paciência!! A luta do Seta com o Okita não depende de mim, e sim deles :OP. He he! Quanto ao combate... hum... omoshiroi! Não seria má idéia, né?!?

Madam Spooky, Narusegawa, Hime e Chibi-lua – Arigatô gozaimashita!!

Para os que não deixaram nenhum comentário – Doomo arigatô!! Sessha fica muito feliz de alguém estar lendo este fic!!

E um beijinho para o Ike, meu irmãozinho mais novo, que está lendo esse fic e que está gostando (bom, pelo menos foi o que ele disse, né? Hehe!).

                        Matta ne

                                                                       Chinmoku


	10. Perdas

Silêncio na Primavera.

Himura tinha a quantidade de veneno equivalente a sete dardos envenenados dentro de si. Os inimigos eram no total quinze: os seis ninjas (um estava morto), as sete doses de veneno em seu corpo, Jihi e ele mesmo. Lutava para não deixar a insanidade cegá-lo. Não... isso seria muito arriscado. Perderia para si mesmo, não poderia se segurar, poderia? A jovem Kaoru lutava contra Jihi, o homem de seus pesadelos. Estava machucada, era preciso ajudá-la. Himura se enfraquecia. Tinha a visão turva e um formigamento no corpo que confundia seus sentidos. Kaoru... tinha que ajudá-la. Kaoru...

- KAORU!!!

Capítulo 10 – Perdas.

- KENSHIN!!!

            Kaoru queria ajudá-lo, mas como? Teria que enfrentar Jihi antes.

- Acalme-se. Não gostaria de ver Battousai, o retalhador, ser morto?

            A jovem se aproveitou do descuido do homem e deu-lhe uma joelhada em suas, digamos assim, partes íntimas. Jihi se curvou de dor.

- A pessoa que quero ver morta é você!! 

Ela segurou a cabeça de Jihi e deu outra joelhada, agora em seu rosto.

- Kenshin! – Ela o viu lutando com os ninjas. Viu um deles ser retalhado em pedaços numa fração de segundo. 

            Himura olhou para Kaoru. Havia esperança.

- Fuja!! – ele deferiu um golpe e contra-atacou. – Fuja agora, Kaoru!!!

            E foi o que ela fez, correu em direção a floresta. Jihi se levantou colérico e correu atrás de Koaru. Ela estava muito a frente, mas não tardaria a alcançá-la.

Kinou acordou agitado. Tropeçou nas várias garrafas de sakê que estavam espalhadas no chão de seu quarto. Era verdade... na noite passada seu amor faleceu.

- Himura! Preciso avisá-lo!!

            Ele trocou seu gi, pegou sua espada e um embrulho que precisava levar para Kaoru e Kenshin. Saiu apressado, o quanto antes chegar lá melhor. Precisava avisar Kenshin que eles estavam em perigo. O que Kinou não sabia... é que era tarde demais.

            Kaoru corria rápido. Fugia da morte, fugia de Jihi. Himura... queria ajudá-lo. Kaoru se viu caindo no chão com Jihi por cima dela, ele a tinha alcançado. Era o fim. Ela fechou os olhos com força – "Não! Não posso desistir!" – Tateava o chão às cegas e ao mesmo tempo lutava contra o homem de seus pesadelos. O chão estava frio e úmido. O chão era coberto por uma camada de folhas, a maioria já entrando em decomposição. Kaoru achou algo. Sim... era perfeito! Cerrou os dentes e atacou o rosto de Jihi com todas as forças que podia reunir no momento. O homem caiu no chão, gritando de dor. O Sangue escorria-lhe pela face. Então Kaoru já de pé fitou a pedra em sua mão e fitou Jihi. Então jogou com força a pedra no ser que se encontrava ao chão. E correu, correu o mais rápido que podia. 

- Sua... MALDITA!! 

            Jihi já estava de pé, mais colérico que nunca. Tinha perdido a garota de vista, mas sabia que conseguiria alcançá-la. Ela tinha entrado na floresta. Jihi se amaldiçoou por não tê-la matado quando pôde.

- Maldita!

Jihi observava a floresta, agora caminhava cautelosamente. Uma lâmina cortou seu caminho. Jihi recuou e segurou a bainha de sua espada.

- Eu presumo – veio uma voz calma e sem expressão de um ser que se encontrava nas sombras – que você seja Jihi.

            Jihi tinha estampado em seu rosto uma expressão de assombro.

- Dareka?

            O outro homem sorriu. Parecia tão calmo e harmonioso, e no entanto, extremamente perigoso.

- Vim exercer o meu julgamento sobre você! – E avançou atacando com grande  velocidade.

            Jihi por sorte conseguiu deferir o golpe, tinha os olhos cravados em seu inimigo que parecia não ter feito nada ainda pela sua aparente calma.

- Você é... – Seus olhos foram ficando maiores. – Soijiro Seta.

- Agora sabe quem sou. – Seta sorriu friamente. – Então deve saber que você possui algo que me pertence. - Seta deu um passo em direção a Jihi. – Onde está?

            Jihi recuou, sua mente gritando por uma solução. O que poderia lhe pertencer? O que? Então um estalo veio em sua mente.

- Kaoru... – Jihi se controlou por um momento. – Como sabe que ela não está mais com Battousai?

Ele viu os olhos de Seta brilharem,e pensou estar no controle da situação agora.

- Você quer Kaoru... hum... interessante.

- Deixe-me dizer que... eu não caio nesses joguinhos. Sei o que está pensando.

            Jihi engoliu seco. Como Seta poderia saber?

- Onde está? – Seta perguntou de novo. 

O tom de sua voz pareceu ficar mais sinistro, ou seria apenas a imaginação de Jihi?

- Kaoru não é sua, Seta. Você já deve saber que ela pertence a mim, e não a você. Você sabe o que fiz com ela.

- Desde de quando torturas fazem dela sua? Nada mais aconteceu e todos sabem disso, menos você. – Seta sorriu. – Talvez você tenha batido com a cabeça e por isso não se lembre.

            Jihi absorveu cuidadosamente as palavras ditas. Soijiro não estava brincando, por mais simpático que parecesse.

- Sei que nada aconteceu. Mas Kaoru é minha para toda a eternidade agora. Eu a matei poucos momentos atrás. 

- É bom que esteja blefando.. 

- Mesmo? Acho que não. Seus gritos ainda ecoam em minha mente. Ela lutou. Sim... lutou bravamente.

            Seta o observou calmamente. Estava impaciente, era hora de Jihi morrer.

- Veja, isso é dela. – Jihi retirou de sua manga um tecido ensangüentado que havia sido arrancado de Kaoru.

            Uma brisa fria soprou do norte. O rosto de Seta mudou, fato que recentemente ocorria com mais freqüência. Estava sério. E isso significava uma coisa: Jihi já estava morto.

- Você vai pagar por tudo que fez. – Sua voz sem vida ecoou solta pelo ar. – E vai conhecer o significado da palavra "dor".

            Seta terminara finalmente sua missão. Caminhou até a casa onde Battousai esteve com Kaoru. A casa estava impecavelmente limpa e silenciosa. Foi andando em direção ao dojo, não se atreveu a entrar ali. Havia no chão vários corpos retalhados. Do outro lado do dojo havia uma porta aberta, e aos pés da porta um outro corpo que jazia ali. Não era qualquer corpo, era o corpo de Battousai. Seta concluiu que se Battousai foi derrotado então Jihi não estava mentindo, Kaoru estava morta. Seu coração parou de bater por alguns poucos momentos. Seta caminhou pelo lado de fora do dojo e se abaixou perto de Himura, sem cruzar a porta do local de treino. 

- Obrigado por proteger Kaoru, mesmo que por outros motivos. Gostaria de ter batalhado com você.

            O local parecia cantar uma música melancólica e triste. Algo faltava no ar. Ele observou um dardo envenenado que havia atingido Himura no pescoço e se levantou. 

Sim.. era hora de ir para casa, sozinho. A solidão se alastrando por cada célula de seu corpo. O coração parava de bater cada vez que aquele nome passava por sua mente. Kaoru... Seus olhos ardiam. O que era aquilo,lágrimas? Seta se descobriu chorando... pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Continua...

Kaoru – De onde você tirou essa idéia, menina?!? 

Juli-chan – Doomo arigatô gozaimasu pelas r/r!! É bom saber que você está gostando!!

Seijuurou-Hiko – Bom, eu não sei quantos capítulos o fic vai ter, mas tenho certeza de que o fic já está perto do fim. Chuink! Mas muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer. Obrigada pelos comentários!!

                                                                    Chinmoku


	11. Decisões

Silêncio na Primavera.

Perdoem-me pelo último capítulo, sei que foi muito pequeno. Sessha demorou muito para atualizar a fic porque sessha estava corrigindo erros de outros capítulos. Um exemplo: "Saitoh sacou a **escada**". Bom, isso seria interessante, mas com certeza não era uma escada que ele usaria, né?!? Eu sempre leio muitas vezes cada capítulo antes de colocá-lo no ar para que não haja erros, mas sempre acabo passando por cima de alguns. Por isso, perdoem a demora para as atualizações. Ah, sim! Eu escrevi o nome do Soujiro Seta como Soijiro e o da Yumi como Yume. E só recentemente vi o meu erro. Sessha não corrigirá os nomes da fic. Perdoem-me!!

Daijobu desu ka? = Você está bem?

Ohayô = Bom dia.

Arigatô = Obrigado (a).

Capítulo 11 – Decisões.

         Kaoru corria e corria, utilizando ao máximo suas últimas energias. Até quando Jihi a seguiria? E foi então que ela se deu conta de que já fazia algum tempo que Jihi não gritava seu nome ou palavras coléricas. Seu coração se aliviou, Jihi não mais a seguia. Ela tentou imaginar o motivo, não veio um sequer em sua mente. O que teria acontecido? Queria voltar e ver Kenshin Himura, mas não podia ignorar o alerta de seu coração. Talvez, o perigo ainda não tenha passado. Continuou a se afastar, caminhando agora. Horas se passaram e Kaoru continuava a andar.  Observava tudo com cautela e precisão. A noite estava próxima e o frio aumentava. Exausta, Kaoru se deixou cair. E deixou sua tensão se dissipar, suas lágrimas escorriam em grandes quantidades.

- Aoshi-sama!!

            Misao observava tudo ao seu redor na esperança de encontrar Aoshi. Foi então que ela viu uma jovem em posição fetal, chorando e soluçando sem parar.

            Preguiçosamente, Kaoru abriu os olhos e viu uma jovem de cabelos trançados se aproximar. Ela colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Kaoru. Seu olhar era preocupado.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe comigo.

            Misao viu os machucados de Kaoru.

- Você está machucada, não gostaria que eu cuidasse de seus ferimentos?

- Doomo. – Kaoru se encolheu, lágrimas novamente escorrendo em sua face. – Por favor, não toque em mim.

            Misao se perguntava o que poderia de tão ruim ter acontecido àquela jovem. 

- Compreendo. – Ela fitou o céu e suspirou. – Está tarde para continuar minha busca. – Mentiu. – Se importaria se eu passasse a noite aqui com você?

            Kaoru fitou-a e limpou suas lágrimas. – Ahm, acho que não. Pode ficar.

            Misao sorriu.

- Bom, vou fazer uma fogueira, está esfriando muito.

            Kaoru permaneceu quieta observando a menina de tranças acendendo a fogueira.

- Sabe, com o clima úmido e chuvoso é difícil acender a fogueira, mas... – As faíscas aumentaram e o fogo apareceu. – eu sempre consigo fazer uma boa fogueira!! – Disse animada fazendo o sinal da vitória com a mão direita. – A propósito, meu nome é Misao.

- Eu me chamo Kaoru.

            Os olhos de Misao aumentaram e a garota ficou quieta e pensativa por um momento. Depois voltou a falar.

- Não é muito, mas eu tenho algo para comermos. E pelo que posso ver...

- Não se preocupe comigo, não quero comer. – Kaoru gentilmente cortou Misao.

            A noite caiu silenciosa sobre a região.

- Por acaso você não viu um homem alto e bonito, andando por aqui? – Os olhos da jovem brilhavam tanto que pareciam estrelas. Ambas as mãos estavam encostadas em seu próprio rosto, que tinha um enorme sorriso estampado. – Ai, ai! Aoshi-sama!! – Disse tentando conter sua felicidade.

- Bom, - Kaoru disse meio sem jeito. – Tenho certeza de que não vi ninguém.

            Misao desenrolou um bolinho salgado.

- Tem certeza de que não quer um?

- Hai, arigatô. Não tenho fome.

- É uma pena que não tenha visto o Aoshi-sama, isso me ajudaria muito. – Disse mordendo seu bolinho. - Eu não sei se estou na trilha correta. Sabe, estava seguindo-o, mas o perdi de vista alguns dias atrás. – Ela fechou os punhos com força e falou bem baixo: - Queria quebrar a cara dele, está sempre fazendo isso comigo! – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas ele é tão... Kawaiiiiii!!!

            Kaoru ergueu uma sobrancelha. A garota parecia ter um parafuso a menos, pensou, mas logo sacudiu esse pensamento de sua mente. Afinal, Misao era apenas uma jovem que tinha uma vida normal e feliz, né?!? 

            Elas acabaram dormindo, ou melhor, Misao acabou dormindo. Kaoru estava quieta pensando. Lembrou-se das insistências de Misao para fazer curativos. "Não posso pensar em mim quando... quando ele pode estar sofrendo. Ken...shin! Não morra, por favor!". Kaoru só conseguiu dormir quando se deixou vencer pelo cansaço.

            Mais cedo, nesse mesmo dia Kinou chegou ao local onde Himura e Kaoru estavam. Seu coração se acelerou. O lugar estava quieto demais, mudo. Nem os pássaros cantavam. Kinou sentiu o ar pesado. O ruído de seus passos era dolorosamente alto. E finalmente chegou ao dojo. Sangue... corpos retalhados...

            Kinou arregalou os olhos. A cena era deplorável. Viu Himura caído aos pés da porta do dojo.

- Himura! Himura! – Arrancou o dardo que estava no pescoço do Hitokiri. 

            Kinou procurou por ferimentos mais graves. Não havia um. Himura havia sido envenenado.

- Não pode...não...

            Então, Kinou percebeu que aquele ser envenenado ainda respirava.

- Daijobu desu ka? Daijobu desu ka?

            Não houve resposta. Kinou carregou Kenshin para um dos aposentos da casa. Não havia condições de transportá-lo para outro lugar. E deixá-lo ali, bom... seria muito arriscado, né?

            Kinou arrancou o Gi de Himura, deixando seu tórax exposto. Virou o enfermo de bruços e colocou em suas costas uma toalha bem molhada. Saiu do quarto para ir até a sala para pegar suas coisas. Pegou o que precisava. Retirou a toalha das costas de Kenshin e fincou pequenas agulhar com cuidado e precisão em pontos específicos de suas costas. Infelizmente, Kinou não sabia que tipo de veneno havia sido usado. Não poderia dar um monte de ervas para Himura, isso seria arriscado. Teve que se contentar com a acupuntura. 

            "Que bom que trouxe o material do Chiryousha. – pensou – Que bom que ele me ensinou algumas coisas, né?".

            Quando a noite caiu, Himura já não parecia tão pálido e doente. Parecia estar apenas dormindo. Kinou achou isso estranho, Himura estava melhorando de forma muito rápida. Curativos foram feitos nos pequenos ferimentos de Kenshin. Kinou o fitava sério, "Onde está Kaoru?".

            Soijiro chegou à mansão de Shishio.

- Nós a perdemos. – Disse normalmente.

- Você tem certeza disso, Seta?

- Jihi disse que a havia matado e Battousai estava morto. Ele não pôde protegê-la. – Seta parecia normal, o rosto continuava simpático e sorridente.

- Battousai, morto? – Shishio se serviu de sakê. – Tem certeza?

- Eu o vi estirado no chão, foi envenenado com dardos.

- E Kaoru?

            Nesse momento Yume entrou no aposento e se sentou ao lado de Shishio.

            Seta ficou quieto por um momento. – Não achei seu corpo.

- Compreendo. – Fez uma breve pausa. - Vá descansar, conversaremos amanhã com mais calma.

            Seta saiu do ambiente e Shishio sorriu.

- Ora, veja. Isso é um bom sinal. 

            Yume o fitou.

- Ela pode estar viva ainda.  Jihi foi encontrado correndo pela floresta. Bom, – sorveu um pouco de sakê com satisfação. – ele provavelmente estava atrás dela, não acha?

            Yume assentiu com um sorriso.

- Mas, por quê não contou isso para ele?

            Shishio respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Soijiro está no seu limite, querida Yume. Se tivesse dito o que acabei de lhe contar, ele provavelmente correria para procurá-la. 

            Yume o serviu de um pouco mais de sakê.

- Seu coração está sofrendo e sua mente se enfraquece, mesmo que ele não demonstre. Vamos esperar para ver o que vai acontecer. O tempo é escasso, e tem passado com muita rapidez.

- Hai.

            O dia seguinte amanheceu pálido e frio. Finas camadas de nuvens, brancas como o algodão, corriam apressadas pelo céu. Era época de mudanças. Kaoru acordou, o corpo parecia muito pesado.

- Ohayô, Kaoru. Está melhor?

- Uh? Oh, sim. Doomo.

            Misao já estava pronta para partir. Caminharam juntas por uns poucos momentos.

- Gomennasai, não fui muito gentil com você ontem, né?

- Não se preocupe, sei que muitas coisas devem ter acontecido.

- Arigatô, Misao. Você foi muito legal. Boa sorte em sua busca.

- Para você também. 

            Elas se curvaram polidamente.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir por aqui. – Misao apontou o dedo numa direção. – Cuide-se!

            E assim elas se separaram. Kaoru continuou andando. Perguntava-se para onde iria. Chegou a pensar em ir até a casa de Katsura-san e pedir ajuda para ele ou para Kinou. Mas... e se ela encontrasse os inimigos no meio do caminho?  Sentia-se angustiada. Caminhou por horas. O sol estava alto mas não era suficiente para esquentar a região. Em breve o outono acabaria. 

            Kinou continuava observando Himura, que dormia profundamente. Tentou acordá-lo, para fazê-lo beber algo, mas sua tentativa foi em vão. 

- O que deram para você, Himura? – Suspirou.

            O fim da tarde se aproximava. Kaoru tinha andado em círculos pelas duas últimas horas. Como seguiria adiante se não sabia para onde queria ir. Depois de um tempo sentiu uma vontade de correr, agora sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia, o que queria fazer. Poderia ser tarde demais, mas ao menos tentaria, sem ao menos se importar com os riscos. Ela observou o céu por um momento. A luz do sol fazia faixas brancas que desciam do céu de forma bela e clara, parecia o próprio sinal da esperança. E seu coração se alegrou. Chamaria Katsura-san e Kinou. Sim, eles ajudariam. Não seria tarde demais, ela correria. Sim, a noite toda se preciso. Kaoru sorriu, precisaria ser forte. Ela se virou e começou a correr na direção correta. O ar frio deixava seu rosto pálido e seu rabo de cavalo se soltou, nada poderia fazê-la desistir, ou melhor... quase nada.

- Kaoru... – Veio uma voz fria.

            Ela fitou o dono da voz e estremeceu. 

- Deixe-me só! – Kaoru disse sem ter certeza do que faria a seguir.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso. Não tenha medo de mim.

- E não tenho. – Ela recuou.

            O Homem avançou um passo.

- Então... por quê está fugindo de mim?

- Eu... tenho coisas a fazer. – "Preciso ver Katsura-san ou Himura morrerá". Sua mente gritava para ser rápida se quisesse que Battousai vivesse. Não poderia perder tempo.

            O Homem pareceu não estar com muita paciência.

- Vá embora! – Kaoru pegou um galho grosso de madeira. – Não quero lutar com você!

            Mal ela disse isso e se viu sendo atacada. O Homem a agarrou velozmente e Kaoru viu tudo escurecer.

- Eu também não.

            Ele observou a jovem que estava bem ferida e fraca. Carregou-a facilmente e seguiu seu caminho.

            A Floresta parecia sussurrar. Todos os seres se viram  intrigados com o que estava acontecendo. E o destino que parecia tão certo há alguns momentos, tornou-se incerto. O que era esperança por um momento se tornou pesadelo. Nuvens negras estavam vindo do Norte, fato nada comum para a época. O céu estava tão negro do lugar de onde vinham que parecia que tudo havia acabado, que as tempestades durariam para todo o sempre e que o mundo estaria fadado a uma vida sofrida e sem futuro. Havia alguma coisa mística naquelas nuvens, alguma coisa que se perdia no ar. Sim... era época de mudanças, que muito em breve viriam acontecer.  

**Continua...**

Juli-chan – Acho que você não precisa mais ficar preocupada com a morte do nosso querido Battousai, né? Obrigada pela r/r!!

Kaoru  - Doomo!! E antes de parar de escrever seu fic (já que vc está pensando nisso), pense nas pessoas que estão gostando dele. Eu vi que você tem um monte de pessoas que estão adorando sua fic, né?!? Não desista!! :op

                                               Chinmoku.


	12. Lembranças Perdidas

Silêncio na Primavera.

Olá! Olá! Espero que estejam gostando do fic, ele já está quase no fim!! (detalhe: eu já estou dizendo isso faz um tempão! :oP) Nesse capítulo vocês poderão não entender uma reação de um certo personagem, então vou explicar uma coisa sobre o nosso querido e famoso Shushi! Sim, é aquele pedacinho de peixe cru que fica deitado em cima de um bolinho de arroz (que é uma delícia com um pouco de wasabi e shoyú. Hei, isso não é uma aula de culinária!! Gomen!!). Eu não sei se hoje em dia ainda é assim, mas antigamente quando o shushi era oferecido para uma pessoa, o seu significado era que essa pessoa era muito querida e bem vinda em seu lar. Nossa! Como isso está muito mal explicado, mas é apenas para vocês terem uma idéia.

Nani = o que?

Doomo = Obrigado (a).

Kisama = Seu maldito.

Arigatô gozaimashita = Obrigado (a) por tudo.

Sumimasen = Sinto muito.

Doshite = Por que?

Matta ne = Até mais.

Matte = Espere.

Nanda Yo? = E por que não? Como assim?

Capítulo 12 – Lembranças perdidas.

         Estava bem frio quando Kaoru despertou. Ficou deitada sem se mexer, tinha medo de fazê-lo. Não queria sentir o que achava que sentiria ao se mexer. "Não, não de novo... – Apertou os olhos com força e depois os relaxou. Ficou prestando atenção em sua respiração, depois ficou escutando os ruídos do ambiente em que estava. Não fazia idéia de onde estava. – E se... ao menos...". Tomou um pouco de coragem e mexeu as mãos. E foi quando ela se deu conta de que estava deitada em algo bem macio, e estava coberta. "Não estou amarrada?!" Ela se espreguiçou um pouco. A verdade, é que estar deitada ali era muito confortável. Um vento frio soprou pelo quarto e Kaoru pôde escutar o som da chuva que caía. Então com um pouco mais coragem sentou-se onde estava, sem abrir os olhos. Não era imaginação, ela não estava amarrada. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu que estava deitada num futón bem familiar, mas não lembrava de onde o conhecia. Um cobertor acolchoado, de cor cinza claro com desenhos bordados, a cobria. Onde estava? Ao seu lado esquerdo estava uma janela, que estava aberta. Por esta mesma, a luz pálida do dia nebuloso entrava no aposento.  "Que aroma gostoso! De onde será que ele vem?" Então Kaoru reparou que estava limpa e com outras roupas, seus cabelos estavam limpos e macios. O aroma vinha dela mesma. "Mas... como?". Ela desviou o olhar da janela e fitou o kimono preto que vestia. Era um kimono com bordados belos e delicados, da cor dourada. Também havia uns detalhes em vermelho. Kaoru reparou que não usava as faixas que envolviam seu tórax, sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. O Kimono estava frouxamente preso e seus ombros estavam expostos, assim como o colo de seu seio. 

- Sente-se melhor? – Veio uma voz masculina, porém simpática.

            Kaoru quase pulou de susto, sentiu seu estômago ficar gelado. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava um homem belo e de traços finos, seus cabelos da cor cinza estavam presos num alto rabo de cavalo. O rosto era simpático porém frio. O coração da jovem que o fitava perdeu o compasso. Aquele homem era o mesmo da floresta, pensou. Sentiu uma ansiedade e uma agitação crescendo em seu interior. Será que agiria da mesma forma como agia com Battousai, atacando-o? 

            Seta sorriu, havia sido inspirador observar Kaoru despertando de seu sono. E agora, ela estava ali acordada e embaraçada, confusa com os acontecimentos. Seta sentiu-se alegre e leve. 

            A jovem estava perdida dentro do olhar de Soijiro. Sentiu-se protegida na presença daquele ser. Por que? Qual seria o motivo de se sentir estranha toda vez que o via? E por quê seu coração estava pulsando forte daquele jeito? Ela o observou observando-a. Então Kaoru se cobriu, achava que seu Kimono era sexy demais. 

            Divertido com a situação, Seta sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Kaoru. Nada de mal acontecerá a você.

            E ela sentia que podia confiar nele, acreditava em cada palavra dita por ele.

- Como sabe quem sou? – Kaoru fez uma pausa. – Você trabalha para Okita?

            Ela viu os olhos de Seta brilharem intensamente e se arrependeu de ter perguntado. O rapaz do aposento respirou fundo e suavemente, seu rosto ficou mais simpático e sereno.

- Não, Kaoru. – Ele olhou para os braços da jovem. - Seus ferimentos, doem?

            Ferimentos... Kaoru se lembrou da luta com Jihi. "Himura..."  Ela baixou os olhos com pesar para o chão.

- Não mais. Arigatô Gozaimashita

- Sua cabeça dói?

- Iyé.

- Que bom. Coma um pouco, você dormiu por muito tempo. Depois conversaremos com calma, - Ele fez uma pausa, analisando o rosto da jovem. – e responderei o que quiser perguntar.

            Kaoru fitou-o, sentiu uma saudade enorme de Seta. Mas como? Sua mente estava num turbilhão de pensamentos. Então ela viu que havia sushi para ela comer, seus olhos se encheram de água.

- See-kun! – Ela se viu se jogando no colo de Seta.– Eu senti muito a sua falta!!

            A jovem sentiu suas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, sentiu o abraço caloroso daquele rapaz. Sentiu paz. O que era aquilo? Estava confusa, e no entanto, muito feliz.

- Também, senti sua falta, Kaoru.- Ele disse com a voz baixa e suave. - Você fez uma grande falta aqui.

            Kaoru fechou os olhos com força como se isso impedisse suas lágrimas de escorrerem. Sua tentativa foi em vão. Calor... Segurança... Aquele abraço era tão... familiar. Algum tempo se passou e a jovem foi se acalmando.

- Sumimasen. – Disse se afastando e limpando suas lágrimas. – Não sei por que o chamei assim. 

- Você... – Seta fez uma pausa. – costumava me chamar assim, antes.

            Ela absorveu tudo o que lhe havia sido dito até agora. Soijiro caminhou até a janela e ficou observando a nebulosidade do céu. As gotas de chuva caiam pesadas e grossas. Kaoru já havia começado sua refeição, ansiava por obter respostas. Enquanto isso acontecia, Seta se permitiu lembrar do acontecido.

            _Estava quieto e pensativo quando Aoshi chegou. Imaginava que Aoshi tivesse recebido o aviso de que Kaoru estava morta, e por isso estava de volta. No entanto, Seta se viu perdendo o fôlego. Os olhos se abriram numa exclamação, o coração batendo numa velocidade absurda. Ansiedade... Aquilo era a esperança vindo. A esperança, que chegava com nuvens negras e pesadas._

_- Avise Shishio que achei Kaoru._

_            A atendente que estava na sala se apressou em fazer o pedido.  Soijiro viu Kaoru sendo colocada no chão. Aproximou-se com cautela e apreensão. Estaria Kaoru morta?_

_- Aoshi, ela está..._

_- Não. – O homem alto e esguio retirava seu sobretudo. – Kaoru está muito bem. Está apenas dormindo. Tive que sedá-la._

_- Doshite?_

_- Como ela não me reconhece, estava querendo lutar. _

_- Sim, lutava para sobreviver! – Shishio apareceu animado e falando alto. – Temos nossa querida Kaoru de volta. Mas foi preciso mesmo sedá-la? Ou ela ainda se lembra de suas habilidades?_

_- Não estava com paciência para aturá-la._

_            Shishio assentiu com uma leve inclinação da cabeça. Kaoru jazia no chão. As roupas rasgadas e sujas, tanto de sangue como de terra. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e embaraçados._

_- Ayuza-san, por favor, cuide de Kaoru. Trate seus ferimentos e limpe-lhe o corpo e cabelos, sim?_

_- Hai, Shishio._

_            Seta carregou Kaoru para o local desejado. Varias atendentes estavam lá. Ele deixou Kaoru aos cuidados delas e voltou para a sala._

_- Bom, Soijiro, Jihi estava errado, não?_

_- Hai,- Soijiro sorria simpaticamente como sempre. - estava blefando e eu inocentemente acreditei._

_            Aoshi contou como havia encontrado Kaoru e o que acontecera, em detalhes. Depois de todo resolvido, Kaoru foi deixada em um quarto. Seta permaneceu com ela, a pedido de Shishio._

_- É para que ela não fuja ao acordar._

_- Hai, Shishio._

Seta sorriu, aliviado por Kaoru estar bem e por se lembrar dele de alguma forma, em seu inconsciente. Ao acabar sua refeição Kaoru fitou Seta.

- Eu o conheço, não é verdade?

- Hai. – Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e disse simpaticamente para que ela o seguisse.Ele a levaria até o salão onde Shishio se encontrava. 

            Passaram por alguns corredores. Kaoru observava tudo com precisão, na esperança de se lembrar de algo. Até que finalmente chegaram.

- Olá, Kaoru. Sente-se bem?

- Hai... doomo.

- Bom, muito bom! Soijiro,  preciso que faça me algo.

- Hai, Shishio.

            Shishio queria perguntar para a jovem muitas coisas, queria saber o que havia acontecido. Ou pelo menos saber tudo o que Kaoru lembrava. Mas não perguntou nada, pois como ela não tinha certeza de quem ele era, provavelmente ela não se sentiria confortável com um questionário. Shishio explicou para Seta a sua missão.

- Matta ne. – Soijirio se retirou do aposento.

            O resto do tempo Shishio e Yume ficaram conversando com Kaoru sobre coisas simples. Tomavam chá e apreciavam o som da chuva.

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo comigo! – veio uma voz feminina atrás da porta.

            Todos fitaram a porta e viram-na se abrir.

- Você sabe quanto tempo eu passei procurando por você?!? 

- Sim, Misao! Eu sei. – Saitoh disse entediado antes de  entrar no aposento junto com a jovem de cabelos trançados.

            Yume suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, vejam quem apareceu! A menina Misao! – Yume sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Quem é menina aqui, heim? – Misao fechou um dos punhos com força.

- Calma, sente-se um pouco. – Aoshi disse indo até um armário do corredor.

            Misao estava preste a responder mas algo a fez parar. Havia uma pessoa diferente naquela sala. Olhos azuis a observavam, era Kaoru.

- Kaoru! Você está bem melhor!

- Hai.

- Então... – Uma toalha caiu na cabeça de Misao, interrompendo-a. – Ei! Por que fez isso?

- Bom, porque você está mais molhada que uma carpa.

            A menina de cabelos trançados começou a se enxugar.

- Mas como chegou aqui? – Ela perguntou ignorando o comentário de Aoshi.

- Bom, não foi bem uma opção minha. Foi ele quem me trouxe. – Kaoru apontou pra Aoshi.

- Oh. 

- Então vocês já se conhecem... – Shishio sorveu um pouco de chá.

- Nos encontramos na floresta faz  uns dois ou três dias. Quando Kaoru me disse quem era, eu achei o nome familiar.

- Se não fosse tão distraída como é, saberia quem ela era! – Aoshi disse friamente.

- Como assim, distraída? – Ela fechou um dos punhos.

- Muita calma, Misao. – Shishio interveio. – Está tudo bem, agora. Kaoru está segura e você encontrou Aoshi.

            A menina corou. "Como ele sabe que eu estava atrás do Aoshi?"

            A pior dor, a dor de viver separado de seu amor, de seu coração, de sua alma... quando nenhum sentimento mais existe. As trevas reinavam sobre a morte da esperança. Tudo era vazio e sem sentimento, esse fora o primeiro pensamento de Himura ao acordar. O céu pálido não trazia conforto, apenas lembranças esquecidas pelo vento.

- Kaoru... você a viu?

            Kinou fitou-o com cautela. – Sumimasen. Não achei nada, apenas...

- Nani?

- Apenas... sangue. Mas pode não ser dela, né?

            Himura se levantou meio tonto, o peito pesado, a mente doendo. Perguntava-se se havia esperança. Jihi a teria alcançado, e a teria matado, facilmente.

- **KISAMA!!!!**

            Battousai correu para a floresta na esperança de um sinal. Não havia um sequer. Ela havia ido embora e levara consigo a esperança.

            Kenshin descansou por mais um dia, para depois retornar a casa de Katsura com Kinou. Alguns poucos dias se passaram. Himura, caíra num silêncio mortal e numa quietude não humana.

- Himura-san, não gostaria de tomar um chá? – Mariko, uma jovem de rosto redondo e cabelos longos e negros, perguntou suavemente.

- Iyé, doomo.

            Katsura esteve ausente até então, e ao retornar viu que deveria se preocupar mais com o comportamento de Himura. O brilho de seus olhos estava mais intenso e o comportamento mais frio. 

- Podemos conversar? – Katsura sentou-se.

- Hai. – Himura fitou-o. – Você saiu para encontrar seus contatos, está tudo certo para hoje à noite?

- Hai. Mas não é sobre isso que gostaria de falar. – Katsura permaneceu quieto por um tempo. – Conte o que aconteceu.

            Kenshin pensou um pouco, relembrando-se de cada detalhe, para então relatar o ocorrido ao homem ao seu lado. Katsura-san absorveu com cuidado tudo que fora dito.

- Você sabe... – começou a dizer – que o sangue pode não ser dela. E tem mais uma coisa estranha... – Ele respirou fundo. – Se queriam matar-lhe e pegar Kaoru, por quê usaram sedativos ao invés de veneno nos dardos?

- Saitoh... ele quer ter a honra de fazê-lo. – Himura se levantou. – Sumimasen, acho que perdeu suas informações.

            Katsura suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

- Não está preocupado com Kaoru?

- Ela não é nada minha. 

            Katsura se levantou e disse com vigor num tom de voz mais alto. – Então me diga: por quê ela é mais importante que Tomoe? Não adianta se culpar pelo ocorrido, você fez o que pôde.– Katsura apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Kenshin e voltou a falar mais calmamente. – Himura... acredite um pouco em Kaoru, 

            A noite caiu rapidamente, o céu estava puro e limpo, e o ar, bem fresco. Era hora de agir. Battousai ajeitou seu alto rabo de cavalo e seu Gi. Pegou suas companheiras mortais e caminhou para o encontro da noite.

- Matte! Eu também irei. – Kinou estava do lado de fora da casa, estava lá desde o pôr do sol.

- Iyé.

- Uh? Nanda yo?

- Não quero que tire minha concentração.

            E Kinou observou-o partir, já sabendo o estado em que voltaria depois. Por um momento pôde vê-lo coberto de sangue, mas ao piscar os olhos a imagem voltara ao normal. 

            Kaoru tinha caminhado calmamente até onde Shishio se encontrava. Ele estava só e fitava o céu.

- Veja só, Kaoru. – Disse sem se voltar para a moça que havia entrado silenciosamente no aposento. – A noite chegou só, sem estrelas.

- Oh, isso é mau presságio. Algo ruim vai acontecer. 

            Ela se lembrou que isso havia acontecido na noite anterior ao ataque ao Battousai e estremeceu.

- Então? – Shishio voltou-se para a jovem.

- Acho que gostaria de saber o que pouco lembro.

- Sente-se, por favor.

            Ela  o fez e começou a contar tudo o que lembrava, mas não em tantos detalhes. O ataque de Hiru-matsu, o de Okita e Saitoh, as perseguições, o comportamento estranho que tinha às vezes perto de Himura, o ataque dos ninjas... tudo fora contado.

- As informações que você possui, de fato são importantes. E por isso, todos esses grupos a perseguiam.

- E você sabe que informações são essas?

- Hai, você me contou há muito tempo. – ele sorriu – Querida Kaoru, seu comportamento com Battousai Himura é nada mais nada menos que sua memória querendo voltar.

- Como assim?

            Ele observou a curiosidade crescendo na jovem. Yume entrou no aposento e sentou-se ao lado de Shishio para servir-lhe um pouco de sakê..

- Em breve você saberá tudo. Vamos esperar que Soijiro volte. Ele poderá contar-lhe com detalhes.

            Kaoru assentiu e saiu do aposento. 

            Kinou se enganou quanto a Himura. O assassino voltou tão calmo quanto quando havia partido. Não havia em seu Gi ou Hakama uma gota de sangue sequer. 

- Você chegou cedo. 

- Não tive trabalho. Foi uma tarefa fácil...

- Sakê?

- Iyé, doomo. 

            Kinou observou-o se retirar.

- Talvez... você sinta mais falta dela do que imagina. – Disse sabendo que o assassino não escutaria.

            O dia seguinte amanheceu leve e colorido. Os animais cantavam alegremente e o sol brilhava intensamente. Kaoru estava sentada pensativa, não tinha dormido direito. Estava curiosa, queria saber mais sobre seu passado. E seria esse o dia que viria a saber um pouco mais de seu passado, pensou ao observar Seta se aproximando. Ele parecia tão frio e sorridente como todas as outras vezes que ela o vira. Kaoru sentiu seu coração se acelerar um pouco e não conseguiu conter seu sorriso.

- Ohayô, Kaoru.

- Ohayô.

- Venha comigo... – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

            Kaoru sentia seu estômago gelado e dando voltas. Por que estava tão nervosa? Soijiro estava encantador e a jovem teve que fazer um esforço para não deixar sua inquietude transparecer. Eles saíram dos domínios de Shishio.O dia estava perfeito para uma caminhada, e seria exatamente isso que aconteceria. Kaoru se perguntava  para onde iriam, a curiosidade crescendo em seu íntimo. Teriam muito tempo para conversar e finalmente Kaoru  conheceria um pouco... o seu passado. 

Continua...

Bom, esse capítulo não teve ação nenhuma e foi até meio chato, eu acho. Mas a partir do próximo a situação vai esquentar e muitas respostas se desenrolarão. Críticas e comentários são sempre bem vindos.

Juli-chan – Doomo!!  Agradeço pelos seus comentários e incentivos. Sessha nunca teve uma fã antes, espero não decepcioná-la, :oP .

Madam Spooky – Yei! Que bom que vc reencontrou a fic. Sessha fica muito feliz de saber que você está gostando!! Doomo!

Seijurou Hiko – Muita calma! Se eu atualizar a fic muito cedo, não terei tempo de vê-los curiosos. Hihihiii! Brincadeirinha!!  Sessha tentou atualizar mais cedo a fic, mas sessha teve uma semana ruim e ficou sem inspiração para escrever... Mas agora vai ser moleza!!

Pessoal, Arigatô Gozaimashita!! Vocês são muito importantes para mim!!

Matta ne.

                                               Chinmoku


	13. Entre as estações

Silêncio na Primavera.

Olá, olá! Aqui está o capítulo 13, acho que me empolguei um pouco ao escrever este capítulo. Onegai, não me odeiem! Curiosos?!? Hihihiii, que bom! 

Ii tenki desu ne = Está um dia agradável, não?

Matte = Espere.

Sumimasen = Sinto muito.

Nani? = O que?

Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu = Eu amo você. – (Watashi = eu), (Anata = você), (Aishiteimasu = é o verbo Ai = amar, já conjugado). Só para vocês terem uma idéia. :oP (note que aishiteru = eu te amo e Suki da yo = gosto de  você ou algo assim. Essa expressão também é muito usada como se fosse "eu amo você", mas na verdade não é, né?!?)

Capítulo 13 – Entre as estações.

         Kaoru sentia-se muito feliz só pelo fato de estar junto de Seta, mas isso não a fazia de modo algum esquecer Kenshin Himura. O dia estava fresco e calmo, o céu perfeitamente limpo e os animais alegres.

- Ii tenki desu ne? – A jovem disse sorrindo.

- Hai.

- Aonde vamos?

- Você verá. 

            Eles continuaram caminhando até que o caminho que seguiam começava a subir de leve. E Soijiro Seta parou de repente.

- Chegamos.

            Kaoru olhou ao redor com cautela analisando cada pedaço do local, dando grande importância para tudo o que via. O local parecia conhecido, de fato. Soijiro observava as expressões da jovem.

- Reconhece esse local?

- Não exatamente. – Ela fitou uma árvore que lhe chamou a atenção. – Mas parece-me incrivelmente familiar.

            Ela encostou a palma da mão esquerda na árvore e fechou os olhos. "Papai...". Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. 

- Esse lugar era muito especial para você. – Seta disse se aproximando. – Disse-me uma vez que essa árvore, que você está tocando agora, lembrava o seu...

- Pai. – Ela terminou a frase por ele.

- Hai. – Ele sorriu simpaticamente.

- Lembrei-me dele quando encostei minha mão nesta árvore.

            Soijiro segurou a mão de Kaoru entre as suas e fitou-a por um breve momento. Kaoru observou-o em silêncio, sabendo que ele falaria algo assim que arrumasse seus pensamentos ou que achasse apropriado.

- No dia que você sumiu, tínhamos uma missão.

            Ela acenou com uma leve inclinação da cabeça, dizendo que compreendia.

- E estávamos conversando, antes de partirmos para tal assunto. Kaoru, eu não consegui terminar o que estava falando... e depois você... – Ele fez uma pausa e fitou-a. – Sempre escondi minhas emoções, mas você viu além dos muros que ergui ao meu redor. 

            A jovem novamente acenou, seu coração se acelerou um pouco. O que ele dizia fazia sentido de alguma forma, mesmo que ela não se lembrasse de como Seta era. A calma e paz que o local transmitia era confortável. Uma gostosa energia os envolveu quando uma brisa correu pela região. Kaoru se viu sendo abraçada por Seta, um abraço caloroso e sincero que demorou alguns momentos. O coração da jovem batia descompassado.

- Watashi wa... watashi wa...

            Os olhos de Kaoru se exclamaram em surpresa, Soijirio diria o que ela estava pensando que ele diria? Ele largou-a do abraço e segurou suas mãos, pôde até sentir o nervosismo e timidez da jovem. Mas não desistiria, não erraria como o fez no passado. Ele beijou as mãos de Kaoru com ternura e calma. A jovem enrubesceu e fitou-o timidamente, o olhar de Seta a deixou mais tímida ainda. O tempo pareceu parar, como se a eternidade fosse deles e de ninguém mais.

- Kaoru-chan, watashi wa... anata...

            Uma das mãos de Seta fez uma carícia no rosto da jovem. Kaoru lutava para ignorar o calor que estava sentindo dentro de si. Precisava dizer a Seta o que sentia por Himura, mas como o faria? Como?

            Ela viu Seta se aproximando e se descobriu indefesa,também o amava. E nesse momento um galho seco estalou, Seta e Kaoru não estavam sós...

- Que encontro mais agradável! Encontrei juntas, as duas pessoas que mais ansiava por encontrar. Afaste-se dela, Seta. 

- E por que acha que eu obedeceria? – O rosto de Seta continuava sorridente e simpático.

            Kaoru recebeu o olhar de Okita e estremeceu. O breve momento que se passou em silêncio estava repleto de tensão. Okita e Seta se fitavam intensamente, há muito ansiavam por este encontro. 

- Isso vai ser divertido. 

            Okita avançou em Seta e os seis vassalos de Okita, em Kaoru.

- Não!! –A jovem gritou fugindo dos homens.

            Soijiro desembainhou a espada e deferiu o golpe de cima para baixou e contra-atacou. Okita sorriu e recuou defendendo. 

- Sua velocidade é muito boa, Seta.

- Posso dizer o mesmo da sua. 

            E ao terminar de dizer isso Soijiro avançou. Okita pulou para o lado defendendo-se com a espada  por cima do ombro, rodou-a em sentindo horário e acertou Seta de raspão no braço.

             Kaoru gritou ao ver o sangue no braço de Soijiro. Tinha até agora corrido dos homens, usando as árvores como proteção. No entanto, o atual ocorrido deixou-a ser pega pelos capangas. Dois deles a seguravam, um em cada braço. Ficariam agora assistindo a luta.

- É uma pena, você não tem a experiência em anos na espada como eu. – Okita sorriu simpaticamente.

- Tive um ótimo mestre e o tempo que tive de lutas até hoje... – Disse atacando. – é o suficiente para derrotar você!

            Okita defendeu o ataque de baixo para cima com a mão direita, e nesse momento a mão esquerda sacou a outra espada e atacou, acertando Soijiro no abdômen. A cena ficou lenta. Uma brisa fresca correu com o cheiro da morte pelo local. Kaoru tentava loucamente se soltar dos homens que a seguravam, sentia algo se mexendo em seu interior e estava doendo. Sentia que estava preste a enlouquecer. 

            No momento em que Soijiro foi perfurado ele girou e atacou Okita, cortando-o no braço. Eles se afastaram em defesa. E voltaram a se atacar, as espadas se travaram. Estavam medindo forças... se analisando... se matando aos poucos, numa insanidade não contida... numa frieza não humana. "Não... não... Seta-san está com um ferimento muito grave... ele vai...".

- Não... – Kaoru o viu atacar e ser atacado. Lágrimas escorriam angustiadas pelo rosto da jovem. – Não... NÃO!! See-kun!!!

            E foi quando ela se viu invadida por uma enorme onda. Conhecimento... sabedoria... tempo... passado... experiências... E tudo passou a fazer sentido. Kaoru juntou os braços com força, puxando os dois homens que a seguravam, e acertou-os com os cotovelos. Deu uma rasteira no homem que estava a sua direita e chutou o que estava a sua esquerda. Vendo a cena, os outros quatro homens de Okita avançaram na garota. Kaoru se abaixou e pegou a espada de um dos homens que estava ainda no chão com dor. Ela recuou de costas fitando todos os homens. 

- Parem! – Ela disse afrouxando um pouco seu kimono.

            E fitou-os com um brilho sinistro nos olhos. Os homens ficaram confusos e um pouco intimidados, mas não recuariam. Afinal, era apenas uma garota com uma espada na mão, ne? Kaoru sorriu, sua mão direita segurava a espada de modo que estava ficasse na posição horizontal, paralela com o chão. A mão esquerda estava espalmada na lamina na direção dos homens.

- Ei, essa é minha espada. – Um deles disse.

-Há! – Kaoru sorriu sarcasticamente. – Se você a quer... venha pegar! 

            E todos os capangas avançaram. E foi assim que o fim de outono tornou-se conturbado. 

            Seta estava tonto, poderia em breve perder os sentidos, aproveitou-se do momento e atacou com uma ilusão. Seu inimigo se defenderia da ilusão, recebendo diretamente o ataque. E foi o que aconteceu. Sangue...

            Okita atacou por cima sabendo que Seta defenderia e chutou-o no abdômen. Soijiro se viu caindo lentamente... silêncio... calma... Sim, a morte viria com o próximo golpe. Okita estava avançando. Soijiro fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo. "E não disse a Kaoru o que sentia...". E esperou pelo golpe... que não chegou. Ao abrir os olhos viu Kaoru. Ela estava com a perna esquerda esticada e a direita flexionada, os braços esticados empunhavam uma espada... a espada perfurava Okita. Ela retirou velozmente a espada de dentro do corpo de Okita que recuou caindo de joelhos. Ele fitou-a, seu rosto estava surpreso, mas logo a surpresa se dissipou e veio aquele olhar... ternura.

- Arigatô... go...zaima... shita... 

            Kaoru observou Okita caindo enquanto a morte o levava. E a calmaria voltou a reinar. O local havia bebido muito sangue e nunca mais voltaria a ser como era antes. A brisa fria que correu, carregou consigo as últimas palavras de Okita, bem como seu espírito. 

            A jovem voltou sua atenção para Soijiro. 

- Vamos... – Disse levantando-o e deixando-o apoiar-se a ela. – Você precisa de ajuda.

            Seta nada disse no caminho de volta. Precisava salvar a energia que lhe restava para voltar. Kaoru estava ciente disso, também estava certa de que se Soijiro sobrevivesse era pelo fato de ser um homem de sorte. Ou porque era forte, e de acordo com ele, "somente os mais fortes sobrevivem". Sim, ele tinha que sobreviver! Precisava sobreviver!

            Chegaram à mansão de Shishio. Yume estava no salão principal com Shishio, Aoshi e Misao.

- Chame Megume! Ela está na torre. – Aoshi disse à atendente que se encontrava no salão.

            Seta foi levado para um dos quartos mais próximos. Quando Megume entrou no quarto, Kaoru tentava estancar o sangue do homem que estava ali deitado. Megume disse que apenas uma pessoa poderia ficar ali com ela, além de seu ajudante. Quando a mão de Seta segurou a mão de Kaoru, ficou claro para todos presentes, quem ficaria.

             As mãos de Megume trabalhavam habilmente no ferimento de Seta. Kaoru fitou-a mergulhada em sua seriedade para com seu trabalho. Kaoru podia ler em seus olhos o que se passava. O rosto de Soijiro permanecia impassível ao acontecimento. Ele sentiu Kaoru acariciar-lhe o rosto vez ou outra. O momento estava chegando... Ele abriu os olhos e viu que a jovem chorava em silêncio.  

- Kaoru... 

- Shh... não fale. 

- Escute, - Ele dizia lentamente. – minha hora está chegando, meu último suspiro...

- Não diga isso. – Ela sussurrou horrorizada, levando uma das mãos à boca.

- Você se lembrou – Soijiro sorriu docemente, segurando sua mão.

            As lágrimas da jovem continuaram a escorrer, só que mais velozmente agora. Ela soluçou uma vez e se forçou a sorrir.

- Hai, lembrei de  tudo.

- Que bom...

            Soijiro fechou os olhos. Seu rosto estava tão calmo que parecia que ele estava pronto para dormir. E ainda de olhos fechados apertou um pouco a mão de Kaoru.

- Watashi wa... anata... o ...

            Silêncio. Kaoru sentiu o aperto em sua mão enfraquecer-se. Ela fitou-o, o rosto permanecia como antes. 

- See-kun? – Ela chamou.

- Sumimasen. – Megume disse, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Nani? IYÉ!!! – Ela abraçou o corpo de Soijiro. – Matte! MATTE! – Seu coração perdeu o compasso em meio ao seu desespero. – See-kun! Não... NÃO!!

            A jovem caiu em prantos, caía de um abismo cujo fim parecia não existir. O corpo de Seta jazia inerte ali, deitado em um futón. A palidez de seu rosto se acentuando, o calor de seu corpo se dissipando. Silêncio... eram apenas sussurros perdidos numa floresta.

            E foi assim que o conturbado final  de outono deu passagem para um inverno que nasceu banhado em sangue.

            Continua...

            Como disse antes: não me odeiem!! Sessha estava muito inspirada, afinal, sessha ansiava muito por esse capítulo. Espero, - Ai! Quem jogou essa pedra em mim?!? – Ahm... como ia dizendo, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Comentários, críticas... são bem vindos!

            ... e vocês não fazem nem idéia do que está para vir!

                                                                                  Hihihiiii!!!

Natsu no Ame – Bom, você conseguiu o que queria: A luta de Seta com Okita. Eu disse que não dependia de mim. :oP 

Madam Spooky - O passado de Kaoru já está pronto para ser revelado, isso se ela quiser falar, ne?!? :op

Juli-chan – Ora, ora! Obrigada! Sessha até ficou sem graça! Pode deixar que lerei sim, viu?!?

Kaoru Himuramiya  - Doomo! Doomo!!

Agradeço de coração pelas r/r!!! Matta ne.

                                                           Chinmoku


	14. Segredos

                                                           Silêncio na Primavera

Yei! Um capítulo novo e fresquinho está pronto para ser lido. (Espero que não tenha muitos erros, né?!? ^_^)

Sessha viajou para as montanhas nesse carnaval e num belo dia ficou inspirada para escrever. O capítulo saiu inteirinho! Ah, sim! Onegai, leiam esse capítulo sem maldade em suas mentes. 

Capítulo 14 – Segredos

         O inverno chegou vazio e silencioso, repleto de mágoas e perdas. As árvores estavam quase todas despidas e os animais escondidos. Chegou finalmente a época em que todos dormem. A época em que tudo parece belo, mesmo que coberto de sangue. Kaoru não havia saído de seu quarto desde que se separou do corpo de  Seta. Estava triste e enfurecida. Afinal, ele morrera logo agora que ela havia se lembrado de tudo e de todos. O sol brilhava alegre numa tentativa frustrada de alegrar a região. Dois dias se passaram e finalmente Kaoru permitiu-se sair de seu aposento. Tudo parecia o mesmo, e no entanto, diferente. Kaoru serviu-se um pouco de chá e ficou a observar... apenas observar. Tudo parecia tão irreal, quase como um sonho. As cenas pareciam mais lentas e distantes. Ela se descobriu suspirando, incontrolavelmente. Uma porta distante se abriu e dela veio Aoshi, e logo atrás dele, Misao.

- Matte, Aoshi-sama! – Ela tentava acompanhar os passos do homem.

            Aoshi viu Kaoru parada perto da janela com seu copinho de chá. Ele caminhou em direção à jovem. Misao parou de falar logo que a viu.

- Ohayô, Aoshi-san. – Kaoru polidamente o cumprimentou.

- Ohayô. – Disse no seu normal tom de voz.

- Daijobu? – Misao tinha estampado em seu rosto preocupação.

            Kaoru sorriu, - Hai, doomo.

- Kaoru-san, sinto muito pela sua perda. – O homem disse antes de partir.

            Ela sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso fraco, e observou Aoshi partir da mansão de Shishio. Misao abraçou rapidamente a jovem e correu atrás de Aoshi.

- Eu não disse para me esperar? – Ela gritou. – Por que você nunca me escuta?!? 

            Uma semana se passou sem que Shishio pudesse dar atenção à jovem, já que estava ocupado com seus planos. 

- Sim, querida Yume. Já está na hora... os planos correm maravilhosamente bem.

            Yume sorriu, adorava a voz calma de Shishio. – Hai, isso é música para meus ouvidos.

- Preciso falar com Kaoru em particular. Poderia chamá-la para mim?

- Mas é claro. – Disse antes de sair do aposento.

            Yume passou pelos corredores imaginando o que Shishio teria em mente. Ao chegar na porta do quarto da jovem chamou por ela. Não houve resposta alguma.Encontrou-a na sala.

- Olá. – ela disse polidamente.

- Olá. – Yume aproximou-se. – Shishio deseja lhe falar.

- Hai, doomo. 

            Shishio estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Não poderia estar errado, pensou. E logo viu a porta se abrindo, e passando por ela, a jovem.

- Olá, Kaoru.

            Ela fez uma mesura. – Queria me ver?

- Hai. Sente-se por favor.

            Ele a observou por um longo momento. Podia sentir a insegurança da jovem. Sim... ela sabia que ele tocaria em sua ferida aberta. E estava desconfortável, com o estômago dando voltas. Um incenso queimava perto da janela, Kaoru mirou-o por um instante.

- Muita calma, minha querida. – Sua voz soou grave e macia. – Você tem sua memória recuperada, e no entanto, os assuntos recentes ainda permanecem cravados em sua pele.

            Kaoru se esforçou para que seu rosto continuasse sereno.

- Meus planos estão seguindo seus caminhos perfeitamente. Sei que se a chamasse para vir comigo, você viria. Mas o que sei também é: – ele fez uma pausa. – seu destino é outro. E mesmo que não goste, quer escolher outro caminho.

            Shishio encostou-se confortavelmente a um encosto, e sorriu.

- Acho que ambos sabemos perfeitamente que caminho é esse, não?

            Ela corou, sabendo a que ou quem ele estava se referindo. Kaoru perguntou-se por um momento o que faria se Himura estivesse morto. Afinal, ele tinha de estar após receber todos aqueles dardos. 

- Não tema o futuro, minha querida. Se não chegar aonde você quer, poderá sempre voltar para nós.

            Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da jovem e imediatamente ela enxugou-a. Shishio levantou-se e caminhou até a janela que estava próxima. O vento soprava com insistência, molestando as árvores.

- O tempo é favorável, não pense ou espere demais. 

            Kaoru estava de pé atrás dele. Ele virou-se e fitou-a.

- Arigatô gozaimasu.

            Ela abraçou-o e agradeceu novamente. 

- Agradeço por tudo que já fez por mim.

            Ele sorriu, já sabendo que ela seguiria seu próprio caminho... longe do dele.

            E assim Kaoru partiu rumo ao seu destino.Caminhou com calma, não tinha pressa. Com o coração pesado caminhou por horas sem se dar conta. Carregava algumas poucas roupas, sua companheira mortal e um pequeno punhado de alimento. O caminho que seguia era frio e pálido. O vento era tão gelado que fazia seu rosto doer. Já era noite quando achou uma casa abandonada. Foi lá onde descansou o resto da noite. O lugar era bem vazio, belo em sua simplicidade.

            A noite passou rapidamente e logo um novo e exaustivo dia chegou. Nada de diferente ocorreu. No início da tarde parou para descansar, perto de um riacho. Bebeu um pouco de água e molhou seu rosto. "É mais longe do que pensava", disse para si mesma. Respirou fundo e retomou sua caminhada. No final do terceiro dia encontrou uma pequena aldeia onde passou a noite. Absteve-se de jantar, uma vez que estava cansada demais para comer. E partiu assim que o sol se levantou. Caminhava só, por uma estrada deserta. Mais dois dias se passaram, e por um breve momento ela pôde ver Battousai caminhando à sua frente. E ao piscar com força se descobriu sozinha.Queria chorar, mas não se permitiu. Havia perdido seus dois amores e tinha que agüentar isso.

- Mou... que bom que falta pouco.

            Finalmente chegou até a casa onde tudo aconteceu. Permitiu-se lembrar do ocorrido, por um momento. Lenta e dolorosamente aproximou-se da casa. Pôde ver que haviam ateado fogo nela. Nada havia senão cinzas. Ajoelhou-se e fez uma breve reza. Após isso, levantou-se e observou o local em silêncio. Tudo parecia estar numa paz incrível. O local  parecia cantar uma canção calma e pacífica.

- Adeus, Kenshin. Sentirei saudades.

            Já era noite quando chegou à casa de Katsura-san. O mesmo lugar onde havia ficado com Himura.

- Acho que bebi demais. – Kinou tinha os olhos enormes fixados em Kaoru. 

- Konbanwa, Kinou-san. Gostaria de ver o Katsura-san, por favor.

- Como? Se você está viva, de quem será aquele sangue na floresta?

- Provavelmente de Jihi.

            Kinou aproximou-se e fitou-a por um longo tempo.

- Hum... você está diferente. Seus olhos azuis estão mais pálidos e com um brilho prateado intenso...

            Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Katsura-san não está. – Ele disse.

            Ela baixou os olhos. – Que pena.

- Não se preocupe, ele deverá chegar até o final da semana.

- Então esperarei por ele.

- Hai. – Os olhos de Kinou aumentaram de tamanho e com isso a jovem  deduziu que ele havia se lembrado de algo. – Alguém que você conhece sente muito a sua falta.

            Kaoru fitou-o.

- Kenshin... está vivo?!?

- Hai.

            E a jovem se viu sem fôlego, quase chorando. Kinou pensou que a veria em prantos, mas viu que ela permanecia séria.

- Tome um banho e descanse. Ele chegará em breve. Yuri-san!

            Yuri apareceu.

- Kaoru-chan!

- Olá, Yuri. Como vai? – Kaoru cumprimentou-a polidamente.

- Yuri, Kaoru precisa de um banho e um quarto. Ah, sim! De uma refeição também.

- Matte. – Kaoru disse. – Não comerei agora, doomo. Quanto ao quarto, veremos isso depois. Deixe minhas coisas no quarto de Himura, por favor.

- Hai. – Yuri saiu carregando as poucas coisas que Kaoru carregara, e estremeceu ao segurar sua katana. Sim... ela  percebeu com facilidade o quanto Kaoru havia mudado.

            Kinou estava ansioso por fazer alguns comentários e perguntas, mas foi interrompido antes mesmo de fazê-lo.

- Não avise Kenshin que estou aqui. 

- Hai... 

            Observou-a partir para a casa de banho.

- Como está diferente.

            Após o banho se dirigiu para o quarto antes escolhido. Vestia um kimono não muito grosso que era fechado por uma faixa fina em sua cintura. Fitou a paisagem pela janela, por um longo tempo. Até que ouviu a shoji se abrir. Era ele...

            Kaoru virou-se e fitou-o enquanto ele, ainda despercebido de sua presença, fechava a shoji. Vestia um gi cinza e hakama preto. E então ao se virar lentamente, ele a viu pela primeira vez desde aquele dia. Em seu olhar havia um rastro de surpresa. Encararam-se por um longo momento. Himura observou com atenção a criatura pálida de cabelos negros e soltos.

            Ela respirou fundo.

- Pensei que estava morto. Com aquela quantidade de veneno...

- Não era veneno. – Ele disse. – Saitoh não me quer morto, ainda.

            Ela acenou que sim. Ainda estava parada de costas para a janela, fitando-o intensamente. Kenshin observou seu quarto. Estava o mesmo de sempre, e ao mesmo tempo, diferente.

- Lembrou-se de tudo, e por isso está diferente.

- Hai.

            Ela pôde ver com clareza o brilho dourado dos olhos do assassino à sua frente. Havia sentido falta daquele olhar. E de repente Himura pareceu ficar inquieto, estava pensando. Por fim, acalmou-se antes de falar.

- Você estava certa. – Fez uma pausa. – A insanidade vem me cegando, incontrolável e inevitavelmente. E no entanto,  – Seus olhos se encontraram. – você mudou algo em mim.

- Mas quando não está perto, - Ele recomeçou. – eu me perco, de novo e de novo. 

            Ela acenou dizendo que compreendia. Sabia o quanto era difícil para ele admitir aquilo. 

- Você me contou seu segredo. Então, - deu poucos passos em direção ao homem, passando por cima do futón que estava aberto, parando em cima do mesmo. – Conheça o meu...

            Os olhos de Kaoru estavam prateados e a pele muito pálida. Silêncio... Himura observou-a. Viu-a desatar o nó que prendia seu kimono.

- Agora, - disse abrindo seu kimono, deixando seu corpo exposto. – Olhe com atenção.

            Ela pôde sentir os olhos do assassino em seu corpo.

            _Há muito tempo atrás numa noite sem lua, Kenshin e alguns homens de Katsura travavam uma batalha. Mal se via os rostos de seus adversários. A última pessoa com quem Battousai lutou naquele dia possuía um estilo de luta diferente. A pessoa com quem lutava defendia e atacava habilmente. Tempo depois percebeu que era com uma mulher que estava lutando._

_- Quem é você? – Perguntou defendendo-se._

_- E o que o faz pensar que eu direi?_

_            Ela atacou por cima e Himura defendeu e logo em seguida girou sua espada. Só que quando o fez, ela girou o corpo num ataque frustrado, ganhando um corte que ia do alto das costas até seu ventre._

            Kenshin saiu de seus pensamentos e caminhou até Kaoru.

- Pensei que estava morta...

            Ele estava perto demais. Kaoru fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos daquele ser percorrendo sua longa cicatriz. Suas mãos estavam um pouco frias, causando à jovem um arrepio que correu por seu corpo. Himura observou também que havia outras cicatrizes. Essas, ele havia visto no dia que a pegou no banho. Sim, ele já suspeitava que ela era uma assassina, assim como ele.

- Kenshin, não agüento mais ficar em pé.

            Ele estava tão perto e mesmo assim ela sentia sua alma doer. Kaoru começou a cair e Himura a ajudou a se deitar no futón. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, e sentiu aquele ser deitando-se em cima dela, sem maldade alguma. Ela sabia do que ele estava precisando: afeto... compreensão...

            Kenshin sentiu as mãos de Kaoru acariciarem-lhe os cabelos. Ele fechou os olhos e se esqueceu de onde estava, e tudo era... nada. A jovem sentia a respiração quente de Battousai em sua pele, e nesse momento algo a surpreendeu. Lágrimas...

            Lágrimas estavam sendo derramadas. Ela pensou que fosse chorar quando percebeu de quem eram, mas não se permitiu. Esperou algum tempo e começou a contar o seu passado.

            Himura absorveu tudo o que lhe fora dito. Levantou e fechou o kimono da jovem, com muita calma.

- Vou pedir que lhe tragam algo para comer.

            Ele saiu do aposento, e quando voltou viu que Kaoru permanecia do mesmo jeito que ele a havia deixado. Fitou-a de longe.

- Kenshin, pegue por favor o kimono preto que está no armário.

            Himura abriu o  armário e logo viu o que ela havia pedido e viu também uma katana, mas nada disse. O Kimono que Kaoru vestiu por cima do que estava usando era bem mais grosso, e a salvaria do frio. Himura sentou-se em sua frente. Permaneceram em silêncio, sabendo que o que queriam falar não precisava ser dito. 

            O rosto de Kenshin estava calmo. Kaoru não conseguia desviar seu olhar dele, queria poder olhar para ele por todo o sempre. Fechou os olhos e viu que a imagem dele permanecia em sua mente. Ficou assim, meditando. E foi então que sentiu as mãos daquele ser acariciando-lhe o rosto e deslizando pelo seu pescoço. Sentia sua respiração junto da dela. Sabia que estavam quase se beijando, mas se permanecessem assim, apenas um sentindo a energia do outro, não se importaria.

            O tempo pareceu parar. Kenshin tinha também seus olhos fechados. Sabia o que estava fazendo, e o que queria e faria. Uma das mãos da jovem pousou suavemente em Battousai. E ele gostava tanto de ficar perto assim dela, sentindo sua energia, sentindo seu calor... Seus lábios estavam a menos de meio centímetro de distância.

- Himura-san. – Uma das atendentes chamou por trás da shoji.

            Kenshin afastou-se lentamente de Kaoru, ainda não era o momento. Ou talvez o destino apenas não quisesse que o tão esperado ocorresse. A cada passo que se afastava de Kaoru sentia-se mais vazio. Ele pegou a refeição e levou para a jovem. Ela comeu com muita calma, mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

- Kenshin?

- Nani ka?

- Quero pedir-lhe algo.

            Ele fitou-a.

- Durma comigo hoje.

- Hai.

- Não do jeito que você normalmente dorme. – Disse. – No futón, deitado ao meu lado.

            Seu rosto pareceu quase sorrir. – Hai...

            Já era noite alta quando foram se deitar. Kaoru estava deitada de barriga para baixo no lado esquerdo do futón e Kenshin estava deitado de lado, virado para ela. A mão direita de Kenshin estava por baixo da mão direita de Kaoru. Ele observou-a pegar no sono, enquanto trocavam de energia pelo toque das mãos. A energia que trocavam era tão intensa que podiam sentir seus corações batendo e mudando de ritmo, se igualando... em uníssono.

            Himura sentiu paz em seu interior, estava grato por ela ter sobrevivido. E se permitiu um sono tranqüilo... pela primeira vez um muito tempo.

Continua...

            Sessha ficou muito envergonhada de publicar esse capítulo... – blush! -   Ah, sim! Eu colocaria o passado de Kaoru nesse capítulo, mas ainda não consegui terminá-lo. Perdoem-me! Não demorarei a atualizar a fic, uma vez que já tenho quase tudo escrito. Agradeço muito pelos e-mails e r/r!!

                        Matta ne.

                                                           Chinmoku


	15. O começo de tudo

Silêncio na Primavera.

Olá! Olá! Bem, tinha um ótimo comentário para fazer aqui, mas acabou que esqueci! ^_^

Agradeço pelos e-mails e r/r!!  

Capítulo 15 – O começo de tudo.

         _Quando ainda era muito pequena, Kaoru começou a aprender as artes de combate, ataque e defesa dos mais variados estilos. _

_- Papai, por que você não me ensina somente o estilo Kamiya Kasshin? – Ela sempre perguntava._

_- Porque você precisa saber como se defender. – Não importava quantas vezes ela perguntava isso, ele sempre respondia com um sorriso._

_            E o tempo passou. Anos calmos e misteriosos passaram velozmente. Kaoru estava com quatorze anos quando descobriu o motivo do mistério e preocupação de seu pai. Ela estava fazendo uma limpeza de fim de ano quando achou algumas anotações. Leu-as com muita atenção e guardou-as num compartimento secreto do dojo. Na mesma noite o local foi atacado pelos capangas de Hiru-matsu. Não que fosse a primeira vez, mas dessa vez, estavam certos do que queriam. Os ataques de antes foram efetuados por no máximo quatro homens, que eram sempre derrotados pelo pai da jovem. Dessa vez vieram mais de dez. E pelo visto não era apenas Hiru-matsu o interessado nas informações. Kaoru viu seu pai resistir ao máximo para não lutar, tentando ser o mais polido possível. Mas ele não entregaria as informações, era pela sua honra._

_- Fuja, Kaoru! – Ele disse armando posição de combate._

_- Não! Quero ajudá-lo!_

_- Faça o que estou mandando! Você nunca combateu seriamente antes. _

_- Mas eu sei lutar bem! – Ela disse. – Já o derrotei antes!_

_- Kaoru, - Sua voz soou alta e feroz. – não me faça repetir!_

_            E contra sua vontade ela fugiu. Correu para a casa de Hana-chan, para horas depois retornar. Seu pai estava bem. Kaoru encontrou-o sozinho na sala de treino. Sentou-se ao lado dele e pediu que explicasse para ela tudo que estava acontecendo, uma vez que ela já sabia o principal._

_- Você fez bem em esconder as informações. Eles reviraram tudo. – Ele disse. – Mas... eles voltarão, quer queiramos ou não. Precisamos estar preparados._

_            Kaoru fechou a cara._

_- Ainda está chateada por não tê-la deixado lutar?_

_- Não é isso... olhe ao redor, vai dar um trabalhão arrumar isso tudo de novo!!_

_            A noite seguinte seria de lua cheia, o clima estava úmido e fresco. Uma gostosa brisa correu pelo local enquanto o sol começava a se pôr. _

_- Irei ao mercado. Já volto._

_            Kaoru abraçou-o._

_- Cuide do dojo em minha ausência._

_- Hai._

_            E o pai de Kaoru saiu pelo portão, para nunca mais voltar. Fora assassinado antes de chegar ao mercado. _

_            Kaoru, que até então estava cuidando de seus afazeres, se viu cercada. Seu coração se acelerou e foi tomado por um monte de sensações estranhas. "Como lutar com eles? São muitos! – sua mente gritava por uma solução. – Vou morrer! Nunca duelei com uma espada antes, apenas com o boken... e mesmo assim era apenas treino... que farei?"_

_            Ela respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o pensamento de que era apenas uma garotinha que teria que enfrentar homens._

_- Se desejam desafiar o dojo, por favor esperem pelo Sensei, o mestre. – Ela disse como se não soubesse do que se travava, a fim de ganhar tempo. _

_            Eles a viram caminhar até a parede onde havia vários nomes de antepassados e acender um incenso. _

_- Não se faça de desentendida. Sabe o motivo de estarmos aqui._

_            A jovem que ainda estava de costas fechou os olhos. Sim, não teria escolha._

_- Ei, garota! Onde estão os papéis de seu pai? – Um outro perguntou impaciente. – Se não disser, vai acabar como ele._

_            Ela emudeceu, o sangue corria-lhe gelado pelo corpo._

_- Estou falando com você!!_

_            Ela se virou. Seu olhar estava sério, sua mão desembainhou a espada que ganhou de seu pai há um ano e alguns meses. E foi a primeira vez que Kaoru ousou desembainhá-la. Sim, era um caminho sem volta. A ponta da espada apontava para cima, sendo segurada pela mão direita. Com movimentos leves e suaves, a ponta desceu para a esquerda, deixando o corpo da espada paralelo ao chão. _

_- Ela está querendo lutar! – Um homem brincou com um outro._

_- Você quer morrer, garota?_

_            Ela não respondeu. Estava parada como uma estátua. Um homem sozinho foi atacá-la. Sim, Kaoru estava com medo, mas percebeu que conseguia quase adivinhar os golpes do inimigo, já que conhecia o estilo dele, bem como vários outros. Ela ergueu a espada na mesma posição – dobrando de leve o braço - com a mão direita. A esquerda estava fechada com apenas os dedos indicador e o do meio esticados, apoiados de leve no pulso direito. Então ela girou o pulso no sentido horário e esticou o braço para frente. O movimento foi veloz e executado com perfeição. Todos viram a cabeça do homem cair ao chão, bem como seu trêmulo corpo. Essa foi a primeira vez que Kaoru matou um ser. Todos ficaram em estado de choque por alguns poucos segundos e logo depois avançaram coléricos na jovem. Conforme lutava, Kaoru viu o quão fácil era aquilo. Seu pai a havia ensinado muito bem. No fim, todos estavam mortos. Sua katana foi limpa e embainhada. O sangue contaminou o local com o cheiro da morte. Olhou enojada para o chão, sentindo-se muito enjoada e suja. Sim, ela havia matado, tão cruelmente quanto um assassino das sombras. A jovem se limpou e arrumou algumas peças de roupa, pegou sua amiga mortal e partiu do dojo, junto com as informações. _

_            O ocorrido correu tão veloz quanto possível pelo Japão. A jovem passou de dojo em dojo, dando aulas. Ficava o máximo que podia. Vários outros grupos passaram a persegui-la. E ela se cansava dessa vida. Sempre que parava em um dojo tinha que duelar com os melhores do local por garantia, para saberem se ela era mesmo uma mestra – afinal, era uma menina de quinze anos apenas. E ela sempre ganhava e era aceita... e sempre era descoberta também. Estava dando aulas num dojo muito importante de Kyoto quando viu Hiru-matsu se aproximando com vários outros homens. Ela fugiu, já que não queria sujar o local com o sangue imundo daqueles homens. _

_            Mas o derramamento de sangue se tornou impossível. Dardos envenenados estavam sendo lançados, ninjas e guerreiros que não se gostavam se uniram a pedido – ou ordem – de seu mestre para pegar tal jovem que se esquivava como gato dos dardos e golpes. _

_            Kaoru se afastou da cidade com a onda de inimigos seguindo-a. E cada vez que um chegava perto o suficiente para duelar era morto antes mesmo de atacar. Os capangas foram perdidos de vista, mas alguns ninjas ainda estavam em seu encalço. Ela mirou-os, não poderia fugir o resto do dia. Estava sentindo sua visão falhar e o corpo começar a tremer. O que era aquilo? – pensou. Ao olhar para seu abdômen viu um dardo fincado, ela arrancou-o. Os ninjas não estavam atacando, estavam apenas ao redor, esperando... Kaoru viu tudo embaçar. E antes de cair viu alguém se pondo em sua frente, defendendo-a. Acabando com os ninjas com grande rapidez e facilidade. Olhos penetrantes e cabelos da cor cinza brilhavam intensamente sob a luz do sol. Ela havia sido salva por Soijiro Seta._

Uma semana se passou e Katsura-san ainda não havia chegado. O clima estava bem frio, Kaoru estava tomando chá na companhia de Himura e Kinou. 

- O céu está tão colorido ali onde o sol se põe... É o único lugar que não possui nuvens. – Ela disse. – Faz muitos anos que não vejo um céu tão bonito assim.

- Katsura-san está demorando muito. – Kinou levantou-se. – Vou mandar uma mensagem. Shitsurei shimasu.

            Kinou saiu para falar com o mensageiro.

- Os rumos que nossas vidas tomam são inesperados, chega a ser interessante pensar nisso.

            Himura acenou que sim.

- Fico me perguntando o que vai acontecer.

- Tudo o que sabemos é o agora. O futuro é uma conseqüência do presente. E o passado... já passou.

            Um vento frio e cortante começou a soprar.

- Está esfriando. – Kenshin disse se levantando.

- Veja isso! – A jovem exclamou. – Está nevando.

            Ela se afastou da casa uns cinco passos e olhou para o céu. Em cima do local havia nuvens negras que despejavam em sua graça belos flocos de neve. Himura observou a expressão de Kaoru. Ela estava feliz. O vento frio a acertava fazendo seus cabelos dançarem. E ele foi pego pelo olhar dela. E nessa fração de segundo ela pôde observá-lo também. Ele tinha as bochechas coradas pelo frio e estava uma gracinha de cabelos soltos. Cabelos da cor do fogo, pensou.

- Nani ka?  - perguntou.

- É melhor entrarmos. – Ele disse.

- Hai. - Olhou mais uma vez para o céu antes de entrar na casa. 

            _Kaoru se sentiu sendo carregada. Havia sido pega e seria seu fim, pensou. Os mesmos braços que a carregaram, deitaram-na em um futón. Perguntou-se o que aconteceria a seguir. Sentia tudo girar, não conseguia ver nada._

_- Cheguei a tempo. Onde está Megumi-san?_

_- Estou aqui. – Uma voz feminina soou. – Então essa é ela?!? Mas é tão jovem... uma criança!_

_            Um breve silêncio correu pelo quarto._

_- Pois bem, Seta-san. Vamos ver... - Kaoru ouviu-a dizer e logo em seguida sentiu as mãos da mulher procurando por feridas._

_            "Por que estão cuidando de mim?", e mal terminou de se fazer a pergunta sentiu uma picada em seu braço. E não se lembrou de mais nada. _

_            Quando acordou foi levada para Shishio._

_- Pequena, seus feitos voaram como pássaros pelo país. E finalmente a encontrei._

_- Saiba que não revelarei as informações. _

_- Essas aqui? – ele sacudiu umas folhas de papel no ar._

_            Ela recuou um passo, se odiando por não ter queimado as informações._

_- Muita calma. Não farei mal a você. Sente-se. _

_            Ela o viu fazer um gesto com a mão e se sentou. _

_- Acredito que já está cansada de ter que ficar fugindo de todos esses grupos. Conheço bem seu passado, isto é... – ele fez uma pausa. – se o que disseram estiver correto._

_- Por que me ajudou? _

_- Muita calma. – Ele sorriu. – Em primeiro lugar, você tem que confiar em mim._

_            Ela olhou para ele sarcasticamente. Kaoru podia ser jovem, mas não era tola. Ela viu Shishio levantar-se e queimar as informações. Então ele perguntou a ela se isso era suficiente para que ela pudesse confiar nele._

_- Pois bem, então. – Ela disse. –Você já sabe demais mesmo._

_            Shishio sorriu divertido com a situação. A garota tinha coragem, pensou ele. Kaoru contou que começou a aprender o que sabe quando era pequena, contou sobre seu pai, contou sobre as informações. Shishio mostrou interesse pelo seu passado e pelo seu pai. Quanto as informações, bem... ele estava pouco ligando. Sim, de fato eram importantes, mas não para ele. _

_            Kaoru aceitou a proposta feita por Shishio. Agora, ela faria parte do grupo. E quem quer que fosse que mexesse com ela, estaria mexendo com o grupo todo. Agora estaria "salva" dos grupos que a perseguiam, ou pelo menos pensaram que sim. A identidade de Kaoru meio que ficou oculta. Muitos achavam que ela estava morta, mas os que sabiam o que havia acontecido permaneciam em seu encalço. _

_            Por quatro anos Kaoru trabalhou como assassina para Shishio. Ficou rapidamente amiga de todos. Tendo grande afinidade com Seta e Shishio. Nesses quatro anos, apenas uma de suas missões deu errado. Quando tinha dezessete anos quase morreu nas mãos de Battousai. E assim que se recuperou retomou seu trabalho para com Shishio. _

_            Tudo começou poucos meses após o décimo nono aniversário da jovem. Estava numa missão com Seta. Não era nada fora do normal. Apenas visitariam um homem para pegar umas informações. Mas era uma emboscada. Kaoru foi levada embora. E por meses a jovem passou das mãos de Hiru-matsu para as de Saitoh e Okita, e vice-versa. E após um conflito entre os grupos, ela fugiu para se encontrar com Hana-chan e depois, Battousai. Quanto à jovem Misao, bem, ela trabalhava do outro lado do Japão e só havia visto Shishio umas poucas vezes quando ele passava por lá. E esse é o motivo pelo qual ela não reconheceu Kaoru. _

Kaoru não contou as informações para Kenshin, e ele não fez questão de perguntar. A segunda semana estava no fim e Katsura-san ainda não havia chegado. Por que algo parecia estar errado? 

- Olhe, Kenshin! A neve está alta. – Ela disse caminhando para fora da casa.

- Cuidado! – Ele se apressou. – Yuri jogou...

            Ele foi segurá-la, mas ambos acabaram escorregando no gelo  e caindo ao chão.

- Yuri jogou água aí.

            Para ele não cair em cima da jovem machucando-a, ele girou o corpo e deixou-a cair por cima dele. Kinou apareceu comendo nabeyaki udon (sopa de macarrão com legumes). Ele fitou a cena, um tanto quanto engraçada, com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Vocês sabem... – Ele disse de boca cheia e apontando o hashi para os dois. – o quarto é melhor para isso.

            Kaoru se levantou.

- Sumimasen... – ela disse para Himura.

- Nani? – Os olhos de Kinou miravam um homem que se aproximava. Era o mensageiro.

- Não pude encontrar Katsura-san. – O homem disse. - Saitoh matou vários de nossos homens.

- Onde está Katsura-san? – Himura não estava nada feliz com a notícia.

- Não sei.

- Para onde Saitoh está indo e com quantos homens?

- Para o norte com trinta homens, acho. Não está muito longe daqui. 

- Ele sabe onde Katsura está...

            E foi assim que Kaoru, Kenshin e Kinou partiram para uma guerra traiçoeira. Uma guerra para a salvação de seu líder... uma guerra, que terá resultados incertos e confusos. O sol se escondeu atrás de nuvens negras para que a morte pudesse correr com mais facilidade. Mas não que isso fizesse alguma diferença...

            Continua...

            Bom, sessha não estava muito inspirada, mas deu para terminar. Espero que tenham gostado e que leiam os próximos capítulos. Falta pouco para o fim... 

                        Matta ne.

                                               Chinmoku


	16. A história se repete

Silêncio na Primavera.

Ora, ora! Perdoem-me pela demora! Sessha ficou completamente sem inspiração depois da luta do Okita com o Seta. Foi um sacrifício escrever esse capítulo. – Deve estar muito ruim, mas eu precisava acabar logo com a fic, né?!  Obrigada pelas r/r, foi muito interessante escrever um ffic para mais de uma pessoa. Vocês estiveram sempre me incentivando e dizendo o quanto gostaram e tudo mais... estou muito grata por isso! Doomo arigatô gozaimasu!

Capítulo 16 – A história se repete.

         O futuro chegou tão rápido que se misturava com o presente. Em alguns pouquíssimos dias o destino mudaria para um caminho sem volta. Os três viajantes caminharam pela estrada deserta e pálida por um dia inteiro. Tudo o que se via era aquela brancura que se estendia ao infinito. 

- Mou... – O vento gélido feria o rosto de Kaoru.

            Kinou olhava atentamente para os lados, sentia-se inquieto.

- Por que parece que tem algo errado acontecendo? 

             Ele parou de andar e fitou a paisagem com atenção. Kaoru fez o mesmo e ficou em silêncio, quase prendendo a respiração na esperança de escutar algo. 

- Acho que é só impressão. – Ela disse recomeçando a caminhada. – Kenshin, espere! – Apressou um pouco o passo.

            No meio da noite chegaram a uma pequena cidade e foram direto para uma pousada.

- Sumimasen, só temos um quarto disponível..

- Pois ficaremos com esse. – Kaoru disse.

- Mas dois homens e uma jovem em um quarto será um...

- Escute: todos estão dormindo e está nevando lá fora. O que as pessoas hospedadas aqui pensam pouco me importa,- Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu friamente. - além disso, elas só saberão se você contar, né?

            A mulher ficou um pouco desconcertada.

- Pois bem. - Ela se virou e fez um sinal para que eles a seguissem.

            Já estavam instalados no quarto já fazia algum tempo. Kinou e Kenshin já haviam comido e Kaoru estava terminando sua refeição.

- O que faremos amanhã? – Ela perguntou fitando os homens.

            O silêncio correu como resposta.

- Kenshin, o que o faz ter tanta certeza de que quando chegarmos até Katsura-san ele já não estará morto?

- Katsura-san não se deixará vencer assim, facilmente. – Kinou respondeu olhando o céu pela janela. – Isso é mau sinal... noite sem estrelas.

            Kaoru estremeceu ao se lembrar de todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido quando a noite veio sem estrelas. Ficou quieta com suas perguntas martelando-lhe a mente. Kinou já havia dormido e Kenshin apesar de parecer estar dormindo ainda estava acordado.

- Por que está tão preocupado? – Ela disse de modo quase inaudível. – Katsura vai estar bem. Chegaremos a tempo.

- Não é isso. – Ele continuava de olhos fechados.

            Ela fitou-o e disse suavemente. – O que é então?

            Himura abriu os olhos e fitou-a inexpressivo. – Algo não se encaixa... não sei o que é.

- Você acha que... – Kaoru emudeceu por um momento. – Esqueça... não é nada.

            Sim, agora ela tinha certeza de que algo estava errado. Não era apenas sua impressão, Himura também sentia a mesma sensação estranha. 

- Por que o mensageiro não foi morto junto com os outros? – Ela disse antes de dormir sabendo que Himura escutaria e pensaria sobre o assunto.

            Ela se deixou envolver pelo cansaço e dormiu um sono leve porém tranqüilo.

            Himura acordou poucos momentos após o nascer do sol. Silenciosamente ele saiu do aposento e mirou o céu nebuloso. Sentiu o vento frio envolver-lhe o corpo. "Não pude encontrar Katsura-san. – Ele se lembrava das palavras ditas pelo mensageiro. - Saitoh matou vários de nossos homens." 

- Deve ter ventado muito de madrugada, não acha? – Uma voz conhecida soou despertando-o de seus pensamentos. – Ontem o céu estava limpo.

            Kenshin permanecia em silêncio. Ele observou a jovem caminhar para fora da casa e juntar-se a ele.

- Você está preocupado. – ela disse – Até trouxe sua kodachi.

- Por precaução.  

- Oh, entendo. – Ela olhou para o chão e mexeu a neve com um pé.– Nevou bastante, né?

- Hai.

            Um breve silêncio correu por eles até que Kaoru resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Acha que Katsura-san está bem?

            Kenshin fitou-a e antes que pudesse responder foi interrompido por Kinou.

- Ohayô.

- Ohayô, Kinou. Dormiu bem?

- Hai, Kaoru. Doomo. – Ele esfregou as mãos para espantar o frio. – Quando partiremos?

            Já estavam na estrada há umas três ou quatro horas. Estava nevando muito e o frio era desconfortável.

"Não pude encontrar Katsura-san. Saitoh matou vários de nossos homens.", as palavras do mensageiro ainda corriam pela mente de Himura. Tentava se lembrar da cena com detalhes, na esperança de descobrir a peça que faltava."Não pude encontrar Katsura-san. Saitoh matou vários de nossos homens."  Na estrada principal, apareceu um entroncamento à direita, por onde continuaram a seguir. Estavam bem perto e já estavam dentro do terreno de Katsura, era uma questão de tempo agora. A estrada subia a montanha que estava à frente dos  viajantes. A neve parou de cair e os únicos ruídos que quebravam o silêncio mortal do lugar eram os passos dos viajantes na neve fofa. Kinou parecia mais tenso.

- Não saberemos se alguém passou por aqui recentemente, uma vez que nevou toda a droga da noite!

- Tenha paciência, Kinou. – Kaoru pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Kinou. – Katsura vai estar bem.

            Ele forçou um sorriso tentando esconder sua frustração e respirou fundo. A estrada parecia não ter fim, e quando parecia era apenas porque havia uma curva fechada mais à frente. As árvores despidas e a neve que as cobria criavam o cenário frio do inverno.

            A estrada se dividia em dois agora.

- Vamos descansar um pouco. 

- Por qual lado nós seguiremos? – Kaoru perguntou olhando as opções.

- Iremos pela esquerda. – Battousai encostou-se a uma árvore.

- Oh. – Ela olhou para a estrada que subia pela esquerda e depois olhou para a da direita. – O que há lá?

- Um penhasco. Poderíamos ir por lá se não estivéssemos com pressa. O caminho é um pouco mais longo.

            A jovem acenou que sim e emudeceu. Uma tensão estranha pareceu cair pelo local.

"**Não pude encontrar Katsura-san. Saitoh matou vários de nossos homens."**

            Algo pareceu estalar na mente de Battousai, o mensageiro estava mais que nervoso e suava frio, sua inquietude era óbvia. Como pôde não perceber isso antes?!? Via-se claramente que ele estava mentindo. 

- É uma emboscada! Fomos traídos! – E ao olhar para seus companheiros viu que eles já haviam desembainhado suas espadas.

- É... acho que já sabemos. – Ela disse mirando ambas estradas.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Saitoh sorria para si mesmo ao ver a onda de guerreiros que descia ao encontro de seus inimigos. 

            Saitoh mirou homem que estava caído ao chão e se aproximou levantando-o rudemente.

- Vamos, está na hora.

            Ele sorriu, os olhos frios escondiam uma insanidade nada contida. Katsura mostrava todo o seu descontentamento com um simples olhar.

- Ora, Katsura! Não me olhe assim. Hoje é o dia em que nosso querido Battousai... morrerá!

- Você sonha, seu lunático. 

            Katsura observou-o respirar profundamente como se estivesse desapontado.

- Sabe, suas palavras me cansam.

            E sem mais demora, Saitoh arrastou-o para fora da casa. Estava excitado, finalmente chegara o dia pelo qual tanto ansiava. Caminharam apressadamente com uma escolta de uns cinco guerreiros. Desceram um pouco mais a montanha e avistaram as três vitimas. Saitoh observou com satisfação a cena. Kaoru e Kinou estavam avançando pela outra estrada e Battousai logo atrás, cuidando para que não fossem atacados por trás. E foi então que os olhos de Battousai se encontraram com os de Saitoh.

- Vê aquilo nos olhos dele, Katsura? É esperança, Battousai acha que pode salvar você.

            Saitoh empurrou Katsura ao chão e fitou Himura ao longe. 

- Isso é apenas o começo. – Ele disse sabendo que Himura não escutaria. – E depois que acabar com você, será a vez de Kaoru.

            Kenshin viu-o fazer um sinal para que fosse até ele. Saitoh disse, aos guerreiros que estavam ali, que tentassem impedir a subida de Himura e logo depois arrastou Katsura para o alto da montanha em direção ao penhasco. 

            Pelos caminhos vinham vários guerreiros. Kaoru e Kinou avançaram abrindo caminho pela esquerda, matando velozmente os que ficavam em seu caminho.

- Isso parece não acabar nunca! – Kaoru fincou sua katana em um homem. – Onde está Kenshin?

            Ela viu uma cabeça ser cortada por Kinou, e se surpreendeu pela seriedade do homem. Nunca o viu assim antes.

- Deve ter ido pelo outro caminho.

            Kaoru sentia suas mãos doerem. O frio dificultava os movimentos e a neve cansava mais. Na outra estrada, Himura avançava rapidamente. A espada era erguida velozmente com a lamina virada para seus oponentes, causando a morte dos que recebessem o golpe que cortava o ar e atacava junto com a terra.

            Kinou e a jovem conseguiam subir mais velozmente agora. 

- Kaoru, suba o mais rápido que puder e salve Katsura-san!

- E você? Não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho! – Ela gritou de volta girando sua Katana e se defendendo de um ataque.

- Confie em mim! Vá, por favor!

            Ela fitou-o e se perguntou o que ele tinha em mente, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso. Então ela concordou e pulou para cima de uma árvore e avançou velozmente escondida no meio das adormecidas árvores.

            Kinou recuou alguns passos, fitando os inimigos que se aproximavam, e desembainhou sua kodachi.

- E ao encontro da morte caminham tão facilmente.

            Ele cruzou as espadas com as pontas viradas para o céu e pressionou-as, uma contra a outra. Os inimigos pararam, confusos com a posição de ataque de Kinou.

- Isso parece... a dança das rosas! – Um deles exclamou.

- Não pode ser, ninguém nunca conseguiu aprender essa técnica.

            Kinou sorriu maliciosamente. – Tem certeza?!?

            Ele descruzou as espadas com força, na direção dos inimigos. O ar passou cortando-os com fios de fogo. Aterrorizados os guerreiros continuaram a lutar, mas incertos de que venceriam. E Kinou era um homem só...

            Kaoru havia chegado até a casa. Correu por cada um dos cômodos procurando por Katsura-san. "Kenshin foi pela outra estrada, então..."

            Ela se apressou para descer pelo outro caminho, mas teve alguns imprevistos. Nada com que não pudesse lidar.

- Veja o seu destino! – Saitoh apontava para o penhasco à frente.

- Kisama!!

            Katsura tentou reagir e acabou caindo inconsciente ao chão. Saitoh fitou-o desapontado, não era interessante matar Katsura se ele não estivesse consciente. 

- Saitoh...

            Ele se virou e viu quem tanto ansiava por encontrar.

-Battousai, finalmente chegou o dia, - ele sorriu umedecendo seus lábios com satisfação – em que acertaremos nossas contas.

            Saitoh desembainhou sua Katana e apontou-a para Kenshin, deixando sua mão livre correr pelo lado da lamina. O primeiro ataque veio e Himura defendeu-o desembainhando apenas metade de sua espada. Recuou embainhando-a e rapidamente atacou girando-a em S. 

            Os ruídos das laminas se enfrentando ecoavam pela região, e nem mesmo o sussurrar do vento poderia abafar o canto que a morte fazia correr e dançar por ali. Kenshin caído, vendo Saitoh atacar, defendeu-se com sua kodachi. Sangue...

            Ele viu Saitoh erguer-se e perfurá-lo. 

"O tempo anda muito estranho. Descontente, talvez." -  Himura derrubou Saitoh e sua espada se apressou em perfurá-lo. – "Sumimasen, Himura-san, por fazê-lo perder seu lenço" – Saitoh rolou pelo chão e chutou-o. – "Sinto-me melhor perto de você." – Battousai recuou contra-atacando usando ambas espadas num corte diagonal, ferindo Saitoh. – "Por que você quer que eu me lembre de coisas assim?" - um vento gélido soprou do norte - "Há um traidor entre nós". – Eles se atacaram mutuamente, e travaram suas mortais companheiras. 

- Desista Battousai! 

            Kenshin se viu perfurado. E tudo pareceu ficar distante e irreal. 

            "Então, você é o que faz chover... uma chuva... de sangue"

            O tempo pareceu parar, Himura então sentiu o que era ser perfurado daquele jeito. 

- KENSHIN!!! – Kaoru estava correndo ao longe.

- Você vai para o inferno! – Saitoh disse puxando sua espada, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

            Himura fitou-o. Saitoh viu os olhos de Himura brilharem, e viu algo em seus lábios que se parecia muito com um sorriso.

- Então... eu te vejo lá!

            Battousai usou sua kodachi, cortando o ar ao mesmo tempo em que sua katana avançou atacando por cima. Saitoh se viu obrigado a recuar.

- Agora conheça o grito do dragão! – Disse fincando sua katana no chão, que começou a rachar.

            Saitoh, que estava na beira do penhasco se viu cair.

            A neve fria abraçou o corpo quente e ferido de Himura.

- Kenshin! 

            Ele sentiu Kaoru abraçando-o. Kinou se aproximava ao longe e hesitou um pouco ao ver a cena. Limitou-se a ajudar Katsura-san.

- Resista, por favor. – Ela dizia tentando se controlar.

            Himura sentiu uma carícia de Kaoru em seu rosto e segurou sua mão.

- Sumimasen, Kaoru. Watashi wa... anata... o aishiteimasu.

            E o vento carregou para longe suas palavras. Kaoru olhou amargurada para a poça de sangue que se alastrava belamente pela alva neve. Sim, o fim havia chegado. Kaoru ficou com Kenshin enquanto ele ia embora aos poucos. O vento soprou numa tentativa de um consolo frio enquanto o céu chorava pela separação sofrida que aqueles corações estavam sofrendo.

- Você está bem?

- Hai, Kinou. Arigatô gozaimasu. – Katsura estava sentado observando Kaoru ao longe com Himura. – E mais uma vez a História se repete.

            Kinou foi ao encontro de Kaoru.

 - Parece que o motivo pelo qual tanto lutamos está cada vez mais longe de ser atingido. E ao invés de paz, conseguimos mais guerra, mais sangue... Por isso, - Katsura-san disse levantando-se - lutaremos mais arduamente! Sim, para um futuro melhor... para um Japão mais seguro. 

            Ele observou Kinou chegar mansamente até Kaoru e pousar sua mão em seu ombro. Kaoru virou-se e deixou-o abraçá-la. 

- E quem sabe, para um futuro onde o sofrimento não seja mais tão necessário.

            Continua...

            Antes que vocês pensem que sou louca ou sádica, saibam que não sou, viu?!? – Chinmoku desvia de algumas pedras que foram atiradas por leitores (as) indignados (as) e faz o sinal da vitória com uma das mãos - A verdade é que sessha tem o vício de acabar com os personagens, literalmente. Gomen!! Na verdade, doeu-me muito acabar com o Seta e com nosso querido e amado Battousai. (Ele é o melhor!!!) – Chinmoku balança uma bandeira onde está escrito "Battousai é o melhor!" – A luta não saiu grande coisa, fiquei cansada de matar tanta gente, e além disso, minha inspiração saiu correndo. Acho que de medo do que eu estava para aprontar. :oP – Homens de "jaleco branco" se aproximam furtivamente de Chinmoku e a agarram pelos braços. – Ei! Ei! O que estão fazendo?!? Não sou louca! Eu juro!! Minna-san, Enjo!! Enjo Onegai yoo!!!!


	17. Silêncio na primavera

Silêncio na Primavera.

Chinmoku se encontra fora da área de cobertura.

Capítulo 17 – Silêncio na primavera.

         Kinou teve um corte profundo, mas nada que não pudesse ser curado. O Inverno já havia acabado e toda a adormecida natureza acordava para uma bela e colorida primavera. Kaoru passou a trabalhar para Katsura-san, e seu companheiro era... Kinou. 

            Saitoh caiu do penhasco e sobreviveu, por incrível que pareça. Mas graças aos danos causados pela última batalha, ele não mais poderá empunhar uma espada como antes o fazia. Seu grupo não demorou muito a ser dissolvido. E após isso, o paradeiro de Saitoh se tornou um mistério.

            O sol brilhava forte e festivo, os pássaros e borboletas coloriam o céu e o vento era fresco e suave. Kaoru guardou para si a espada de Himura. Estava de olhos fechados sentindo o sol e o frescor da época.

- Kaoru-san, precisamos ir, - Kinou se aproximou. – Um tal de Amakusa vai nos dar alguns problemas.

- Hai, já o alcanço.

            As informações que Kaoru guardava nunca foram reveladas, e com o tempo todos esqueceram esse fato. Ela fitou mais uma vez a paisagem e sorriu. Sim, Kenshin havia morrido, mas seu ki, sua energia, ainda estava com ela. E Kaoru sabia que ele sempre estaria por perto mesmo que houvesse... o silêncio na primavera.

                                                           Chinmoku.

            Hihiihiiii! Liberdade!!

            A ffic "Silêncio na Primavera" chegou ao fim. – Uma pedra é atirada em Chinmoku – Ai! Eu devia esperar por isso. Ok! Eu mereço!! Vou tentar não falar (escrever?!) tão descontroladamente como antes, ok?!? 

            Bem, novamente agradeço por tudo e... – Os homens voltam a aparecer. – Chuink! Parece que tenho pouco tempo, a não ser que... eu fuja de novo! Hihiii!!

            Doomo de novo! Adorei escrever para vocês!! 

            EEeeiii!! O CASACO BRANCO DE NOVO NÃÃOO!!! 

ENJO ONEGAI YOOO!!! 


End file.
